Demoniak Spirit
by Daffy from The GoldenFreaks
Summary: Story classique...une nouvelle au lycée, une française...des apparitions démoniaques...des histoires d'amour compliquées...bref, tout va pour le mieux !Ah !Et éloignez les âmes sensibles !Ya des dodos spécials en vue !
1. La nouvelle

Laïla Daedouji  
  
C'était un jour d'école habituel. Yamato s'emmerdait en math :« Merde !J'y comprends rien ! ». Soudain, on frappa à la porte de la salle. La conseillère principale d'éducation entra suivie d'une jeune fille brune avec des mèches et des yeux bleus. Il remarqua qu'elle était particulièrement jolie mais elle avait un regard un peu froid dès son entrée. La CPE expliqua que cette fille venait de  
  
France et s'appelait Laïla Daedouji. C'était une nouvelle élève. Elle alla s'asseoir à  
  
la place que lui indiquait le professeur, c'est-à-dire, à côté de Sora. La froideur quitta d'un coup son visage et la jeune fille discuta discrètement avec sa voisine.  
  
A la récré, Sora la présenta à ses amis Taïchi, Yamato et Izumi :  
  
« _Alors, c'est comment, la France ?lui demanda Izumi.  
  
_C'est très joli !Mais, les politiciens sont assez chiant, ils savent jamais quoi  
  
faire !lui répondit Laïla.  
  
_Et tu as de la famille ?  
  
_Ben, pas vraiment !Je suis orpheline et j'habite avec ma tante mais elle n'est jamais là !  
  
_Ca doit être pas facile pour toi d'être toute seule !remarqua Yamato.  
  
_T'inquiète pas !Ma chatte Crazy est là, je peux pas m'ennuyer avec elle ! »  
  
Pitite pause.  
  
« _Dis, Yamato, c'est vrai que tu fais de la guitare électrique dans un groupe de rock ?  
  
_Ben, ouais !  
  
_Chouette !Moi aussi, j'en fais !Si tu veux, je te montrerai !  
  
_OK !  
  
_Est-ce que tu aimes le foot, Laïla ?lui demanda Taïchi.  
  
_J'aime pas trop les sports d'équipe mais il n'existe pas de supporter dans mon genre !Avec moi, t'es presque sûr de gagner !  
  
_Ah ouais ?!  
  
_Ben ouais !Mais je suis plus à l'aise à l'ordinateur que sur le terrain !Sauf si tu me proposes un match de tennis !  
  
_Sora, est-ce que.?commença Taïchi.  
  
_Oui, on s'est donné rendez-vous samedi pour une petite partie ! »  
  
C'est ainsi que Laïla entra dans le groupe. Mais elle possédait un ch'tit secret !  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Nouvelles fraîches

Nouvelles fraîches  
  
Dans un monde parallèle, virtuel et pourtant réel, le Digimonde, des digimons, créatures aussi virtuelles que réelles, se battaient contre des êtres semblables mais différents. Ces êtres étaient faites de tours noires et ne ressentaient aucune émotion tandis que les digimons sentaient bien qu'il fallait battre en retraite. Ils avaient des compagnons, les digisauveurs, qui les aidaient à digivoluer. Ils étaient.mmh.laissez-moi compter.Daisuke.Takeru. Iori.Yamato...et Taïchi.donc.ça fait.cinq !  
  
« _Oh non !Flamedramon !Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?Relève-toi !cria Daisuke.  
  
_Tu vois bien qu'ils sont trop puissants pour nous !Il vaut mieux préparer un plan !lui répondit Yamato. »  
  
Mais les méchants les encerclèrent, les empêchant ainsi de fuir. Tout semblait perdu, les digimons avaient régressé à leur forme initiale. Pas de renforts possibles :les autres avaient des choses importantes à faire. Arukénimon et son fidèle compagnon Mummymon apparurent avec leur éternelle jeep trop moche !  
  
« _Hé hé !ricana l'arachnide. On dirait bien que vous êtes perdus !Allez !TUEZ-LES !! »  
  
Les êtres maléfiques se préparaient à donner le coup de grâce !Tout semblait perdu !. . . . .J'ai bien dit ''semblait'' !Soudain, les ''tours noires'' furent balayées dans une grande explosion. La fumée cachait la vue. Un cri retentit suivi de quelques paroles :  
  
« _CRAZYMON !  
  
_J'ARRIVE ! »  
  
Deux silhouettes sortirent de la poussière. L'une s'échappait par la terre. Il semblait que c'était un humain encapuchonné dans une cape noire. L'autre volait en se défendant contre les projectiles d'Arukénimon et de Mummymon. Apparemment, c'était une digimon. Elle était de forme féminine humanoïde, possédait une sorte de deuxième peau mauve lavande métallique, avait des cheveux bouclés blonds ainsi que des yeux félins dorés. Elle se protégeait en croisant ses bras sur son visage. Une fois l'attaque terminée, elle fit apparaître des sortes de pistolets automatiques sur ses poignets et prononça :  
  
« _Attaque Lance-Missiles ! »  
  
Des projectiles bombardèrent les deux ennemis qui s'enfuirent. La digimon atterrit et régressa en un chat tigré bleu. Gabumon eut un méga choc !La personne qui s'était échappée vint la chercher et s'enfuit en courant vers une télé de téléportation où elle disparut, aspirée par le passage inter dimensionnel. Les digisauveurs n'en revinrent pas.  
  
« _C'était qui ?demanda bêtement Daisuke.  
  
_Bonne question !répondit Iori.  
  
_On ne les a même pas entendus venir !remarqua TK. C'était peut-être un digisauveur !  
  
_Les digivices ne l'ont pas détecté !fit Patamon.  
  
_Et la digimon ?demanda Veemon.  
  
_Je la connais !répondit soudain Gabumon.  
  
_Ah ouais ?  
  
_Enfin, c'était une légende mais je savais pas qu'elle existait vraiment !Elle s'appelle Crazymon. Elle est réputée pour être une excellente combattante au c?ur froid. On dit qu'elle a disparu il y a environ huit ans. Personne n'a su ce qu'elle était devenue !Certains disent qu'elle serait la digimon d'une digisauveuse qui n'aurait pas pu partir dans le digimonde avec les Anciens !  
  
_Tu veux dire avec nous ?demanda Taïchi.  
  
_Oui !  
  
_Donc, une jeune fille qui aurait à peu près notre âge se promènerait avec un digivice, un digisymbole et un digimon dans notre monde !  
  
_Oui !  
  
_Il faudrait la retrouver !  
  
_Bonne idée !approuvèrent les autres.  
  
_Bon, dès qu'on arrive à la maison, on prévient le reste de l'équipe et on patrouille comme on a fait avec Hikari !  
  
_OK ! »  
  
C'est ainsi que les digisauveurs se mirent à la recherche de la jeune fille.  
  
To be continued.  
Alors ?Vous avez sûrement deviné !Non ?Bon. Y a plus qu'à lire la suite !  
  
Je sais, elle est pas terrible. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux dans la n°3.  
  
En passant, n'oubliez pas le ch'tit bouton bleu de la review !J'aime bien savoir ce que les gens pensent de mes fics !  
  
Bon, ben, A+ ! Laï-Daffy. 


	3. Réunion

Réunion 

Réunion des nouveaux digisauveurs chez Taichi. 

« _Comment ça, une nouvelle digisauveuse ?s'étonna Myako. 

_Oui, confirma Takeru, et son digimon semble très fort ! 

_C'est pas étonnant, c'est Crazymon !fit Demiveemon. 

_Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial ?demanda Hikari. 

_Elle semble plutôt solitaire !répondit Iori. 

_Oui, et sa force pourrait nous aider !conclut Taichi. Il faudrait parcourir la ville à sa recherche et la retrouver à l'aide de nos digivices. Elle ne a un pareille que les nôtres. 

_Comment on s'organise ?demanda Daisuke. 

_Il faut prévenir Mimi, Jyou, Sora et Izumi. Ensuite, on part à la recherche de la fille. 

_Qui va avec qui ? 

_Hikari va avec Iori, Takeru avec Daisuke, Myako avec Ken et Yamato avec moi. 

_OK ! » 

Ils commencèrent donc les recherches. Myako pensait « Taichi, je t'adore ! », Daisuke « Taichi, pourquoi t'as pas mis Hikari avec moua ? », Takeru, la même chose, et Hikari « Heureusement que Taichi a pensé à la rivalité de Takeru et Daisuke !Sans ça, il y aurait plein de jaloux ! », bref, Taichi était un génie ! 

Pendant ce temps, au tennis (bah oui !On était samedi !), Laïla avait un petit peu de retard. 

« _Désolée, je suis en retard !Ma moto voulait pas marcher ! 

_Pas grave ! » 

Elles débutèrent leur petite partie. Sora fut surprise de la force de son adversaire. Elle avait du mal à renvoyer la balle tellement elle tirait fort. Mais le portable de Sora sonna et elle dut aller répondre. C'était Taichi qui voulait la prévenir. 

« _Pas d'inquiétude, Taichi !J'ai mon digivice avec moi et il n'a pas sonné. 

_OK !A plus tard ! » 

Et elle put reprendre le jeu. 

*** 

Voui, bon !Je sais !Il est trop court !Pas grave, y en a un autre en préparation ! 

Bon, vous avez trouvé le truc ?Nan ?Bon. La prochaine fois, peut-être ! 

Review, siouplaît, que j'ai pas trop l'impression de bosser pour personne ! 

@+ ! 

Laï-Daffy. 


	4. Délire et bizarroïderies

Délire+bizarroïderie 

Cela faisait trois semaines que Laïla était arrivée au lycée d'Odaiba et qu'une nouvelle digisauveuse était apparue. Les recherches n'avaient rien donné, la nouvelle s'était rapprochée d'un peu tout le monde, en particulier de Taichi, Sora et Yamato sortait ensemble depuis un bout de temps (peut-être un peu plus d'un mois…), Daisuke était toujours aussi jaloux de Takeru, Myako avait du mal à se retenir d'être avec Ken qui avait déménagé et s'était retrouvé dans le même collège que ses copains, comme par hasard (mère de Ken :Mé !C'est pour qu'il se sente mieux !) et Arukénimon n'avait toujours pas toujours trouvé une autre jeep pour remplacer la mocheté qu'elle a toujours eue. 

Justement, in ze repère of Aru… 

« _Grr…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?Qui c'est c'te fille ?Et qu'est-ce que Crazymon vient faire avec elle ? 

_Zat iz ze kouestcheun' ! 

_Ta gueule, la momie ! 

_Mais !Pas juste !'faut toujours que tu m'envoies chier ! 

_'faut toujours que tu sortes les pires conneries !Incapable ! » 

Laissons là nos deux ennemis préférés et revenons à nos héros préférés… 

« _Salut Yamato ! 

_Salut Taichi !T'as pas vu Sora ? 

_Depuis que vous êtes ensembles, z'avez du mal à vous lâcher ! 

_On peut dire un peu la même chose entre Laïla et toi ! 

_Oh écrase !Et pis, d'abord, c'est pas de l'amour ! 

_On dit ça, on dit ça ! 

_Salut les gars !fit Laïla. 

_Salut !T'as pas vu Sora ? 

_Oh !Elle a été enlevée par Lex Luthor déguisé en prof de physique ! 

_'faut appeler Superman !s'exclama Taichi. 

_Yamato !Au boulot !exagéra Laïla. 

_Mais ! 

_Koa ?Tu ÔZ abandonné ta copine à un pov' pervers psychopathe et trisomique par-dessus le marché ?se scandalisa Laï. 

_Salut tout l'monde ! 

_Sora !On te croyait en levée par Lex Luthor !s'écria la brune. 

_Ouais !On allait appeler Superman, puisque Yamato voulait pas voler à ton secours !continua GouffaMan*. 

_ ??? 

_T'inquiète pas, la rassura Yamato. Juste une régression intellectuelle passagère… 

_… 

_Un 'tit bisou pour ton chéri…? 

_Nan mais ça va pas ? 

_ ??? 

_Bah oui !Pourquoi t'as pas voulu me sauver ? 

_…beuh…?? 

_Puisque c'est comme ça, j'men vais, moua, avec Laïla, paske elle, au moins, elle vient me sauver !Na ! 

_Wai !Et Taichi, y vient avec nous !fit la french en prenant ses deux amis par le bras. 

_Vouais !acheva Taichi. » 

Et ils le laissèrent planté là pendant au moins cinq minutes, comme un con. Quand ils furent au bout du couloir, il pensa tout de même qu'il fallait p'tet les rejoindre. C'est alors qu'il commença à courir dans leur direction quand il oublia qu'il y avait un couloir qui débouchait sur le chemin et il percuta de plein fouet un obstacle inattendu. 

« SBOÏNG !!! »ß bruit d'un Yamato percutant une jeune fille rousse, super hyper chiante et s'appelant June. 

« _Oh !Désolée Yamato !Je t'avais pas vu ! 

_Pas grave. 

_Oh !Zut !Mes cahiers sont par terre !Heureusement, y a personne dans les couloirs ! 

_Je vais t'aider. 

_Merci ! » 

Il ramassa les cahiers, les lui donna et elle partit. 

« _Tiens !Elle a oublié sa trousse ! » 

Il la ramassa et remarqua qu'elle était ouverte. Son digivice se mit à sonner. Il le prit et remarqua qu'il y en avait un pas loin. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Ses trois amis le rejoignirent en voyant son air méfiant. 

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?lui demanda Taichi. 

_Je veux pas voir ça ! 

_Quoi ? 

_Ce truc ! » 

Mais la cloche sonna. Laïla prit Sora par le bras et l'entraîna vers leur salle. 

« _Allez lui rendre !On dira au prof que vous arriverez en retard ! 

_OK ! » 

Une fois les filles parties, Taichi regarda dans la trousse où se trouvait un…devinez quoi… 

« _UN DIGIVICE !! 

_NAN !C'est pas possible !CA PEUT PAS ÊTRE POSSIBLE ! 

_Et pourtant… 

_Quand même !Elle ?Je veux pas y croire !Elle est trop conne ! 

_Quand on voit le frère, on peut quand même se poser des questions ! » 

*Grosse réfléchure de Yamato* 

« _Moui, en effet, on peut penser qu'il y a un truc ! 

_En attendant, il faudra aller lui poser des questions ! 

_En effet ! 

_… 

_… 

_Bon, 'faudrait p'tet aller en cours ! 

_Moui… » 

Donc, ils allèrent dans leur salle. 

*** 

Walà !A fini !Court, je sais, mais c'est comme ça !Je peux pas dépasser trois pages de Word sinan, je pète les plombs !C'est plus fort que mwa ! 

En attendant, avez-vous trouver le truc ?Mmh ?Vi ?On verra. 

Rev…enfin, vous avez !Le p'tit bouton bleu sur lequel est écrit ''Go'' à côté de Submit Review !^^j'aime les rivious ! 

@plus ! 

Laï-Daffy. 


	5. La mystérieuse inconnue

La mystérieuse inconnue 

« _JUNE ??!Pas possible !s'écria Daisuke. 

_Et pourtant !fit tristement Yamato. 

_C'est une catastrophe ! 

_En effet, c'est ennuyeux ! 

_Bon, on fait quoi ?Ma sœur a toujours était d'un courage sans limite ! 

_Non ! 

_C'était ironique ! 

_Ah ! 

_Non, vraiment, c'est une vraie froussarde !Elle peut pas être une digisauveuse !Elle a dû le trouver ! 

_Pour une fois, fit Hikari, je suis d'accord avec toi, Daisuke ! » 

Grosse roujure de Daisuke… 

« _'faudrait aller lui demander où elle est allée le chercher !proposa Takeru. 

_Yamato, engagé !annonça Taichi. 

_KWA ??Pourquoi ça serait moi, d'abord ? 

_Déjà, parce que ton soi-disant charme fait craquer toutes les filles !dit Sora, l'air sadique. 

_Et aussi, passque t'es pas allé sauver Sora !continua Taichi. 

_Mé ! 

_C'est quoi c't'histoire de sauvetage de Sora ?demanda Takeru. 

_Oh, un trip avec Laïla, lui répondit Taichi. 

_Ta nouvelle cible ?le taquina Hikari. » 

Regard vide… 

« _Non. Juste ma deuxième sœur ! 

_2ème sœur ?s'étonna Hikari. 

_Ouais, enfin, c'est elle qu'a proposé parce qu'elle aurait aimé avoir un frère jumeau et, comme on est nés le même jour, elle m'a proclamé ''frère jumeau'' de Laïla Daedouji Pepelu Edward Mohammed Abu-Chawa raccourci à Laïla. » 

Les autres, impressionnés par la longueur du nom O.O… 

« _Allez Yamato !Au boulot !Et tâche de lui faire cracher le morceau ! 

_Poil au museau ! 

_Daisuke, t'as un humour à chier ! 

_Désolé ! » 

Yamato se lança donc dans sa terrible tâche avec, à l'esprit, une pensée soudaine de sacrifice pour se remonter le moral :« Je suis un kamikaze !Je me sacrifie pour le bien de l'empire ! » 

Pendant ce temps, les nouveaux digisauveurs décidèrent d'aller patrouiller in ze Digimonde pour vérifier que notre chère amie Arukénimon ne fasse pas de conneries. Seulement, elle avait créé BlackWargreymon et celui-ci mettait tous les digimons qu'il rencontrait K.O. Il cherchait à chaque fois un ennemi puissant mais ne trouvait rien. Les digisauveurs le retrouvèrent devant une tour noire. 

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?se demanda Hikari à voix haute. 

_Il est p'tet en train de se demander si il la détruit ou pas !suggéra Myako. 

_Je te signale que c'est là d'où il vient !fit soudainement une voix derrière eux. 

_Qui êtes-vous ?lui demanda Iori. » 

C'était la jeune fille qu'ils avaient vu attaquer Arukénimon en compagnie de Crazymon. Elle portait toujours le capuchon sur la tête. 

« _Je ne vou veux aucun mal, leur répondit-elle. Je sais comment vaincre BlackWargreymon mais j'aimerais d'abord récupérer mon digivice que vous détenez. » 

Sur ce, elle partit aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue. 

« _Il faut absolument prévenir Taichi !s'écria Daisuke. » 

Ils laissèrent donc BlackWargreymon à sa contemplation pour raconter au frère de Hikari ce qui venait de se passer. Daisuke affirmait que ça pouvait pas être sa sœur : 

« _Elles n'ont pas du tout la même voix ! 

_Ah ouais ? 

_Ouais !Cette voix-là me paraît bien plus mature que celle de ma sœur ! 

_Mouais, si on prend en compte que ta sœur n'est encore qu'au stade gamine ! 

_Donc, on s'est trompé sur toute la ligne !conclut Taichi. J'appelle Yamato. 

_C'est pas la peine !fit ce dernier en entrant dans la chambre. 

_Alors ? 

_Alors, ben, c'est pas June ! 

_Ca, on savait déjà ! 

_Comment ça ? » 

Ils lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé. 

« _Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé le digivice dans la salle des ordis, dit Yamato. 

_Donc, c'est sûr que c'est quelqu'un du lycée, fit Taichi. » 

Soudain, le portable de Yamato ainsi que le digivice se mirent à sonner. Il décrocha tandis qu'il refilait l'appareil digital à son ami. 

« _Mais !Éteins ça !lui chuchota-t-il. 

_Mais j'essaie ! » 

Rien à faire. Il sonnait toujours. Quant au phone, ben, c'était Laïla. 

« _Tiens !Salut blondinet ! 

_Euh…Salut Laïla ! 

_Vous faites quoi, demain ? 

_Euh, demain ?Ben, on a des trucs à faire ! 

_Ah !Je vois !C'est perso ? 

_Euh…Oui ! 

_OK !Ben, alors une autre fois !Tchô ! » 

Elle raccrocha. Le digivice s'éteignit au même moment. 

« _C'est bizarre, ça !fit Myako. Je me demande… » 

Elle prit le digivice des mains de Taichi et l'examina de plus prêt. 

« _Hey !fit le garçon. Tu pouvais me demander ? 

_Nan ! » 

Elle eut comme une illumination. 

« _Dites-moi, la fille avec qui vous étiez quand vous avez trouvé le digivice, c'était qui ? 

_Ben, justement, c'était la fille qui vient d'appeler, lui répondit Yamato. Pourquoi ? 

_Vos digivices ont réagis de la même façon quand vous avez pris la trousse mais la fille n'a pas posé de question sur la sonnerie, c'est bien ça ? 

_En effet. 

_Là non plus, elle n'a rien dit. Et à votre avis, comment l'inconnue a-t-elle fait pour savoir que c'était nous qui avions son digivice ? 

_Donc, ça serait Laïla ?!conclut Taichi. 

_Notre petite française préférée ?fit Yamato. 

_En plus, elle s'y connaît, dans la matière !Elle a arrangé son digivice de façon à ce qu'il puisse fonctionner même avec une tour noire à côté ! 

_Comment elle a fait ? 

_C'est simple !Les tour noires émettent des ondes qui neutralisent les digivices et empêchent les digivolutions. Elle a dû réussir à aligner les ondes du digivice sur les siennes pour empêcher les tours noires de le bloquer. 

_Ce qui explique qu'il ai réagi à son appel ! 

_'tain !Myako, tu m'impressionne, là !s'exclama Taichi. T'as été contaminée par les ondes d'Izumi, ou quoi ? 

_Oah !C'est bon ! 

_Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? 

_Elle a dit qu'elle savait comment vaincre BlackWargreymon mais qu'elle avait besoin d'abord de son digivice. » 

Soudain, le mail de Ken se mit à sonner. Le garçon lut le message anonyme. 

« _''Demain, trois heures, devant le grand bâtiment où a eu lieu le combat contre Myotismon, viens seul avec mon digivice.'' 

_Dis-lui que c'est ok. 

_Bon. » 

Le lendemain, trois heures, antenne de télévision. 

« _Ca serait bien qu'elle n'ai pas mis son capuchon !dit Sora. On pourrait vérifier que c'est bien Laïla. Mais, je sais pas pourquoi, j'en doute. 

_Moi aussi, répliqua Yamato. Mais ça serait pas si mauvais que ça !Au moins, on aurait pas à lui cacher des choses ! 

_C'est vrai ! 

_Il est pile trois heures, dit Taichi. Elle devrait pas tarder. » 

Ken attendait, appuyé sur le mur à côté de la porte. Soudain, il sentit que quelqu'un l'observait. Il regarda un peu partout et remarqua une silhouette familière dans l'angle d'une rue. Il y alla. La silhouette encapuchonnée (comme d'hab', quoi !) le tira dans la ruelle sombre et le planqua derrière une porte de service. 

« _On croit savoir qui tu es, lui dit-il. 

_Je sais. 

_Pourquoi tu te planques, alors ? 

_Vieux réflexe. Tu as mon digivice ? 

_Le voici. 

_Merci. Malheureusement, Crazymon a disparu. Je vais tenter de la retrouver. En attendant, surveillez BlackWargreymon. J'espère seulement ne pas arriver trop tard pour la dernière Pierre du Destin. 

_ ??? 

_Vous allez pas tarder à piger. Sur ce, je te laisse et dis à Sora qu'elle a bien de la chance. 

_Pourquoi ? 

_Elle possède quelque chose que j'aimerais avoir. Ah !Et aussi, n'aie pas peur de te révéler des sentiments pour quelqu'un, termina-t-elle avec une pointe de malice dans la voix. » 

Puis, elle s'en fut. Ken revint vers ses amis et passa le message à Sora. Mais, en même temps, il ne pigeait rien à la dernière phrase qu'elle avait dite :« N'aie pas peur de te révéler des sentiments pour quelqu'un ». 

_Tou bi continuède…_

***

Bon, ben, là, ya plus d'secret !J'pense que tout le monde avait deviné !

Aah !Ch'uis contente !Je viens ENFIN de recevoir des rivious !Ca fait plaisir !Marci Yume Kuroooooi !Et à Sun Girl aussi !Au fait, de quoi tu t'ennuies, dans luv&gun ?

Sinan, ben, j'me mets tout d'suite à la suite !

Biz.

Ser'.


	6. Entrée in ze gpe

Yamato :Le 8/07/2003

Ser' :Alors là, si vous pouvez lire ce chap, c'est un vrai miracle car, pour l'instant, ma connection internet a bogué et je peux pas me connecter à cause de ce ù$ù!::ùù*^:!^£% de travail hors connection que j'ai malencontreusement activé !Chiottes !

Yamato :Passons aux rivious

Ser' prend sa liste :Yolei() :Ch'uis contente que t'adore ma fic !A vrai dire, au 4° chap, je désespérais car j'avais aucune riviou !Maintenant, j'en ai plein (4 ou 5) et j'suis très contente ^___________^ T'inquiète !Pour ton shipper, ça a toujours été prévu comme ça !En plus, t'arrête pas de m'envoyer des riviou seulement, j'ai pas que c'te story et y a mon mail qu'a eu du mal à marcher en bouclant ce chap !So, il est un peu en retard !

Yamato :On se pose même pas la question !

Ser' :Yume Kuroi et ses yamis :z'inquiétez pas !J'allais quand même pas mettre June en digisuaveuse !Je suis pas sadique à ce point ! Et contente que le nom de mon yami vous plaise !

Yamato :C'est ton yami ?!

Ser' :Bah oui !Kess tu crois ?

Yamato O.O

Ser' :*imite Sid*Y now, ze suiiiii-teuh !

Yamato :Arrête de regarder L'âge de glace !Tu commences à causer comme Sid !

Ser' :Viiiih !Je suis le prince des flaa-meuh !

Yamato :Prince des flammes !T'as la queue qui crame !

Ordi Ser' :Ouais, ben, on la connais déjà, celle-là !

Y&S :Oh !Bon !

***

Entrée in ze groupe 

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que l'inconnue avait récupéré son digivice. Depuis, plus de nouvelles de sa part, ni de Laïla, par la même occasion. Elles avaient complètement disparues. Ken ne cessait de se poser la question « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par ''n'aie pas peur de te révéler des sentiments pour quelqu'un'' ?Mystère et boule de gomme ! » BlackWargreymon, quant à lui, n'avait pas cessé de chercher un puissant ennemi. Un jour, il avait détruit une Pierre du Destin et avait cru voir un dragon très puissant. Depuis, il cherchait toutes les Pierres du Destin afin de rencontrer ce dragon mystique. Il ne restait plus qu'une Pierre. 

« _Mais que fait l'inconnue ?pestait Daisuke. » 

Ce jour-là, les nouveaux digisauveurs étaient là tous les six avec Yamato, Taichi et Sora. Ils tentaient de protéger la fameuse pierre magique. Patamon et Amardillomon avaient digivolvé leur ADN mais ça n'était pas suffisant. BlackWargreymon s'apprêtait à détruire la dernière pierre pendant que les autre digimons étaient tous à terre. Soudain, une voix l'interrompit : 

« _ATTENDS !! » 

C'était l'inconnue. Il y avait Crazymon à ses côtés. Le soi-disant méchant digimon parut se mettre en colère. 

« _Qui es-tu pour oser m'interrompre ?Tu es minuscule, tu ne pourras pas me battre ! » 

L'inconnue enleva son capuchon. Son visage exprimait une profonde tristesse. 

« _Je suis Laïla Daedouji et je ne cherche pas à me battre contre toi, lui répondit-elle. Je suis au courant que tu cherches un ennemi plus puissant que toi mais je crois plutôt que c'est ce vide en toi qui t'empêche de voir que c'est ta solitude qui te rend fou de rage. » 

BlackWargreymon se calma d'un coup et s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille. Les digisauveurs, ayant récupérer leurs digimons, observaient la scène, complètement médusés. 

« _Je ressentait la même chose que toi avant de venir ici. J'avais reçu un digivice mais il ne marchait pas et j'enrageais de ne pas pouvoir intervenir, il y a quatre ans. Aujourd'hui, j'ai des amis et j'en suis heureuse mais ma jalousie est en train de regagner du terrain et je voulais t'aider avant qu'elle n'ait tout envahi. 

_Comment veux-tu m'aider ? 

_Je vais te donner un cœur et une autre raison de vivre que cette violence absurde. Arukénimon a eu tort de créer une créature avec cent tours noires mais sans cœur pour gérer tout ça. Mes visions devraient suffire vu qu'elles sont suffisantes à tuer un démon. 

_Tes visions ? 

_Des visions, ou plutôt, des sentiments de bonheur incomparables. J'ai appelé ça le Jugement car si un démon ressent ces sentiments, il meurt et ne peut être ressusciter. Si c'est une vraie créature capable d'éprouver le moindre sentiment de solitude ou de vide, elle est épargnée et l'énergie de ces émotions lui redonne la joie de vivre. » 

BlackWargreymon, rien compris… 

« _Que dois-je faire ?lui demanda-t-il. 

_Rien. Juste te laisser aller aux pensées qui vont te venir en tête. » 

Laïla s'approcha doucement du digimon. Elle était très petite, par rapport à lui. Soudain, un rayon vint frapper le sol, à quelques mètres d'eux. 

« _Y font chier, ces deux duettistes !s'exclama Laïla. Crazymon ? 

_OK ! » 

La digimon se digivolva en Ariamon, la forme que les digisauveurs avaient vu lors de leur première rencontre. Elle alla s'occuper des deux méchants pendant que Laïla s'occupait de BW (j'en ai marre d'écrire le nom en entier !). Elle mit ses mains dans les griffes du digimon. A ce moment-là, une lumière verte les entoura. BW voyait des choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu avant, des visions de tendresse, d'amour, de câlins (et bien plus encore !^^), bref, le pur bonheur. Aussitôt, il sentit que le mal, la haine et surtout le vide qui le prenaient depuis sa création le quittaient, tout en lui ne fut plus qu'amour et désir de vivre mille et une aventures rocambolesques. Il sentit pourtant comme une pression qui devint de plus en plus forte jusqu'à lui arracher un long cri continu… 

Quand la lumière et la pression disparurent (d'un coup), il ouvrit les yeux. Laïla semblait impassible mais la tristesse avait quitté son visage. Les digisauveurs semblaient impressionnés par tant de puissance. Mais Arukénimon n'avait pas perdu le sens de la réalité. Mummymon attrapa Ariamon avec ses bandelettes pour permettre à sa copine d'attaquer Laïla. Mais c'était sans compter BW qui s'interposa et balança la méchante à des kilomètres de là. Son fidèle serviteur lâcha sa proie pour aller la récupérer avec la jeep. Laïla se précipita sur elle et la libéra mais elle régressa du stade champion au stade normal. 

« _Ca va ? 

_… 

_Dis-moi quelque chose ! 

_J'ai l'habitude… 

_Gné ?De quoi ? 

_Ben, de me faire enscissonné ! 

_ ??? 

_TU FAIS CA A LONGUEUR DE JOURNEE, EH !BANNANE ! 

_AH OUAIS ??TU VEUX JOUER A CE JEU-LA ???!! » 

Les digidestined, complètement abrutis, rien compris de la situation pendant que Crazymon et Laïla s'amusaient à se disputer. C'est Daisuke qui, le premier, les interrompit : 

« _Mais hé !T'avais dit que tu savais comment le vaincre ! 

_Bah oui !J'ai vaincu ! 

_Mais il est toujours là ! » 

BW qui observait les papillons et les fleurs environnantes… 

« _Au début, je pensais qu'il était vraiment méchant mais en l'observant, j'ai compris qu'il avait juste besoin d'un cœur pour combler son vide. Alors, j'ai cherché toutes mes visions et je lui ai envoyé les plus belles. Et maintenant, je crois bien qu'il est heureux. 

_En effet, confirma ce dernier, tout joyeux. Et maintenant, vous pouvez m'appeler Bawaw. 

_Bawaw ? 

_Bah oui !C'est p'us marrant, comme ça ! 

_Il a pété les plombs !s'exaspéra Daisuke. 

_Et que vas-tu faire, maintenant ?demanda Laïla. 

_Je vais parcourir le Digimonde à la recherche de l'aventure ! 

_Déjà que voyager est une aventure comme une autre… 

_D'ailleurs, je m'en vais maintenant. Si tu as besoin d'aide, Laïla, t'as qu'à appeler !A plus ! » 

Puis, il s'envola. 

« _Je savais pas qu'il pouvais voler, dit Laïla. 

_Ah bon, répondit Crazymon. 

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, maintenant ? 

_Tu pourrais venir avec nous, proposa Daisuke. 

_Pourquoi pas ?Mais je risque de vous poser des problèmes ! 

_Pourquoi ? 

_Ma jalousie. 

_C'est cette histoire de jalousie ? 

_C'est perso. » 

Crazymon lui chuchota un truc à l'oreille et celle-ci réfléchit un instant. Puis, elle finit par accepter : 

« _Bon, je veux bien venir. Mais peut-être qu'il va se passer des choses plus…enfin, très bizarres ! » 

Ils rentrèrent tous dans le vrai monde. Laïla se sentait un peu gênée. Taichi vit cela et la tira à l'écart pour lui demander ce qui allait pas. 

« _Ben, disons que ça me fait zarbi d'entrer enfin dans le groupe après tous les mystères que j'ai fait. 

_Tu vas t'habituer !Tiens, regarde Ken, ça fait pas longtemps qu'il est là ! 

_Je sais. Je connais tout ce qui s'est passé, même les événements des derniers mois. J'espère seulement que je m'habituerai avant d'être perdue. 

_Par quoi ?Laïla, ma sœur, tu me caches des choses ! » 

Ils étaient sur le balcon de l'appart à Izumi chez qui ils étaient revenus. 

« _Bon, d'accord, mais tu me promets de ne pas le dire ! 

_OK ! 

_En fait, je suis très amoureuse dès le début de Yamato mais je suis arrivée ici trop tard, Sora était déjà tombée sous le charme. A présent, je fais tout mon possible pour pas être jalouse mais ça devient plus fort que moi !Et, vu que je suis formée bizarrement, j'ai peur de devenir vraiment très mauvaise ! 

_Mauvaise comment ? 

_Hyper violente voire limite psychopathe ! 

_A ce point ? 

_Quand j'aime quelqu'un, c'est pas qu'un tout petit peu ! 

_Tu sais, moi aussi, je suis amoureux ! 

_De Sora. 

_Comment t'as deviné ? 

_Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !Et depuis il y a quatre ans ! 

_A ce point ? 

_Oh !Oui ! » 

Taichi, O.O, s'était pas rendu compte de la chose… 

« _Quatre ans ! 

_Je te signale que moi aussi ! 

_Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? 

_Maintenant qu'on est deux à chipoter sur un couple, on va pas se laisser faire par le démon de la jalousie ! 

_T'as raison !Mais c'est vraiment très dur ! 

_Il faut faire de notre mieux pour ne pas faire de mal !Car, après tout, nous sommes encore jeunes alors ce n'est peut-être qu'une aventure ! 

_Ca dure quand même depuis quatre ans ! 

_Je parlais des deux tourtereaux !Ca ne fait qu'un mois !De toute façon, si l'un de nous plaît à l'un des deux, ça va bien débloquer ce problème ! 

_En effet ! 

_Donc, il faut montrer qui on est vraiment à nos chéris comme ça, si on réussi à en avoir un, ça sera gagné pour l'autre !Par contre, faudra pas faire de charme, juste montrer nos meilleurs aspects ! 

_Bonne idée ! 

_En plus, ils se doutent de rien alors autant rester discret ! 

_Bonne idée ! 

_Enfin, si l'un des deux est malheureux, son admirateur devra aller le consoler pour s'attirer les meilleurs vues ! 

_Bonne idée ! 

_Tu peux pas dire quelque chose de plus…constructif ? 

_Nan ! 

_Bon. » 

Ils rentrèrent donc à l'intérieur où les autres commençaient à jaser : 

« _Rhôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôôô !Ils vont faire des cho-seuh !se moqua bêtement Daisuke. 

_Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?fit Laïla. 

_Que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre ! 

_T'AS DIT QUOI, LA ???!! » 

Daisuke s'enfuit derrière le bureau et utilisa la chaise comme bouclier. Laïla regarda Taichi qui la regarda en train de la regarder. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers Daisuke, toujours aussi tremblotant derrière sa protection merdique. Celui-ci se demandait bien pourquoi ils le regardaient comme ça puis, soudain, il tilta. Il se mit à trembler de plus en plus de peur devant ces deux monstres démoniaques sortis droit des enfers. Taichi et Laïla recommencèrent à se regarder…………Puis ils éclatèrent de rire (et nan !C'est pas comme dans Love&Guns !)Daisuke poussa un soupir de soulagement : 

« _Ouf !J'ai bien cru qu'ils allaient me sauter dessus ! 

_Ils sont toujours comme ça ?demanda Takeru à Yamato. 

_Quand ils sont ensemble, on peut pas les tenir, faut toujours qu'ils en rajoutent à la connerie déjà présente ! 

_ ??? 

_Bah oui !C'est comme le coup du Superman ! » 

Et Sora et Yamato éclatèrent de rire à leur tour. Izumi sembla complètement exaspéré et dépassé par les événements : 

« _Mmh…On dirait bien que c'est une épidémie de Bêtisius Rarus, une maladie extrêmement rare…je n'ai jamais vu pareil cas atteints…il faut que j'étudie tout ça ! 

_Et ta connerie, tu l'as pas étudiées ?répliqua Laïla, soudain calmée. » 

Grand silence de-la-mort-qui-tue-la-vie-des-vivants-qui-sont-pas-morts-puisqu'ils-sont-vivants-mais-quand-même-et-par-la-même-occasion. Et tous ces joyeux tarés interstellaires repartirent tous dans un éclat de rire général. 

_To be continued…_

***

Ser' :Viiii !Fini chapter 6 !*contente contente*

Yamato :Ah !Ben !Finalement, tu vas t'y mettre pour qu'on soit ensemble dans la fic ?

Ser' :Mais quel con !Ca, c'était prévu dès le début, mon coco !

Yamato :Oui mais c'est quoi c't'histoire où t'as dit dans luv&gun que tu préférais Marik ?

Ser' :Il est vrai que, physiquement, je préfère Marik mais c'est un vrai salaud !Tandis que toi, ben, t'es mignon, tu fais de la guitare, t'es bien dans ta tête...ce qui fait que...

Yamato :Ouais, ben, t'as intérêt à te rattraper au prochain chapter !Sinan, c'est fini entre nous !

Ser' :Oooooh !Naaaan !J'aime pas les disputes !Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?T_T

Yam-chan :Mais-euh !Je rigolais !

Ser' :J'espère !

Yam :Rivious pliz !


	7. Le retour de l'Océan des Ténèbres

Ser' :Nyhaaaaa !New chap !

Yam' :Envoie la sauce !

Ser' :Attends !Pas encore !Ya d'abord les rivious !

Yam' :Ah oui !

Ser' :Alors-euh, pour Yolei () :Du calme !Vici la suite et elle va sûrement te plaire, à la fin !Mais t'as l'air d'avoir kek z'idées, si ça te dis, tu pourrais pas m'en envoyer deux ou trois ?

Yume Kuroi et ses yamis :Contente que le nom de Bawaw vous plaise !^^C'est en référence à Lil Bowow !Et on veut absolumlent la suite de PPC !J'SUIS TROP IMPATIEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN-TEUH !!!!Eh !Ca veut dire quoi, gomenasi ?

Yam' :Je crois qu'elle a trop bu d'Ice Tea !

***

Le retour de l'Océan des Ténèbres 

« _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!! 

_Eh oui ! 

_C'est pas possible !Je peux pas rater un but ! 

_Et bé si ! 

_Pô juste !*boude* » 

Daisuke et Laïla, pour passer le temps parce que tout le monde était en retard, faisaient des tirs au but, le garçon au tir et la fille, ben, au goal. Et, bien sûr, celle-ci était la meilleure goal du lycée. 

« _Mais comment tu fais ? 

_C'est Fabien Barthez qui m'a appris ! 

_Arrête de fumer ! » 

A ce moment-là, Ken et Myako ramenèrent leur fraise avec leurs digimons respectifs Wormon et Poromon. 

« _Tiens !Salut les tourtereaux !les taquina Laïla. » 

Pour toute réponse, Myako tenta de lui sauter dessus. C'est alors que la grande tarée française s'enfuit en courant sur le grand terrain de football du collège, poursuivie par son homologue japonais. Ken s'approcha de Daisuke qui était au bord des larmes. 

« _Alors ? 

_BOUHOUHOOOOOUUUUUU !!!!!!!S'il te plaît, marque-lui un but !Moi, j'en peux pluuuuus !!!! 

_Ok. » 

Après que les deux folles aient réglé leur différent, il proposa à Laïla de tester ses capacités de goal et elle accepta. Et, forcément, elle bloqua tous ses tirs. 

« _I am the best !déclara-t-elle d'un air vantard. 

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fumé ?demanda Ken à Daisuke. 

_Je sais pas. » 

Soudain, le portable dudit garçon sonna. En fait, c'était sa mère qui l'appelait pour qu'il rentre chez lui parce qu'il n'avait pas fini ses devoirs. 

« _Mais !Il me reste plus que cinq pages ! 

_Allez Daisuke !Le devoir t'appelle !plaisanta Mya. 

_Oah !C'est bon, hé ! » 

Donc, il partit, laissant Laïla et les deux autres ainsi que leurs digimons. 

« _Les autres viendront pas. 

_Bon, et ben, on y va, alors ! » 

Ils passèrent le portail inter dimensionnel les séparant du Digimonde pour se retrouver dans un endroit sombre et brumeux recouvert d'herbe (y avait pas de sentier !). 

« _Cet endroit me rappelle bizarrement quelque chose, dit Myako pensivement. 

_Je veux pas revoir le lac des ténèbres !s'exclama Ken. 

_Meuh !T'inquiète !On est là !le rassura Laïla. Si ça va pas, on a qu'à chanter Au clair de la lune ! 

_N'importe quoi ! 

_M'étonne pas qu'y est p'us de moquette ! 

_Mais !J'essayais de te réconforter ! 

_Ben c'est réussi ! 

_En plus, t'as deux filles rien que pour toi ! 

_Est-ce que toutes les françaises sont aussi folles ? 

_Nan, moi, j'suis une exception parmi tant d'autres ! 

_Je m'en doutais ! 

_Eh oui !Je suis dingue, je suis tarée de la ciboulette, je suis folle à liée ! 

_Bon, on fait quoi ? 

_Si on allait voir cet océan des ténèbres ?Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il a de si effrayant !Et Mya, si Ken pète sa crise, tu le réconforte ! 

_Je fais comment ? 

_Je sais pas…t'as qu'à lui rouler une pèle !En général, ça donne du courage ! 

_O.O'''' 

_Ou alors, ben, tu lui fais juste un câlin comme elles font toutes les mamans ! 

_HE !Du calme !Je vais pas avoir la frousse à ce point ! 

_Si les autres étaient là, y z'auraient de sales idées… » 

Ils se mirent en route tout en se charriant, coutume made in France rapportée par Laïla. Ils arrivèrent devant la saloperie tant redoutée par Hikari et Ken. Laïla et Crazymon s'élancèrent sur la plage sans hésiter. Les autres les suivirent, un peu sous forme de boules de bowling à cause de la pente. Une fois en bas, ils se promenèrent un peu sur le sable froid. Soudain, Laïla s'effondra par terre à genoux en hurlant. Ses amis se précipitèrent à elle. 

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?s'inquiéta Myako. 

_Je les sens !Elles sont insoutenables ! 

_Mais quoi ? 

_LES DOULEURS !!!Elles sont très intenses !J'ai du mal à les maîtriser !Bon dieu !Toute cette souffrance ! 

_Mais quelle souffrance ? 

_Ce qui s'est passé ici !Je ressens la douleur, ce qui s'est passé ici avant !Les souffrances des personnes qui sont venues ! 

_Comment ça ? » 

La douleur disparut aussi brusquement qu'elle était venue. 

« _Ouf !Ca va mieux !Cet océan des ténèbres est un vrai vicieux !Il a carrément attrapé les mauvais sentiments de ceux qui sont venus :les scubamons (cf. ép. 13), Hikari, Ken, et même Bawaw ! 

_Comment est-ce possible ? 

_C'est comme si cet endroit était ensorcelé pour capturer les douleurs et en faire une réserve d'énergie démoniaque ! » 

Soudain, une brèche s'ouvrit dans les airs, laissant apparaître un daemon (digimon qui ressemble à Devimon mais en plus bestial et en moins puissant) qui s'attaqua aussitôt au groupe. Une lutte féroce s'engagea alors. Les bons digimons s'étaient digivolvés et se battaient contre l'ennemi qui, même seul, possédait une grande agilité ainsi qu'une puissance de frappe supérieure aux trois autres. Soudain, un tir perdu s'abattit en plein milieu du groupe, séparant Laïla des deux autres. Ariamon s'écrasa par terre. Quant à Halsemon, ben, il fut projeté vers Myako mais Ken bondit sur elle, leur évitant ainsi de se faire aplatir. Tout-à-coup, Daemon prit peur et s'enfuit. En se relevant, Ken s'aperçut qu'il tenait contre lui le bras de Myako. Il s'empressa de le lâcher, complètement rouge. Bizarrement, Laïla arborait un étrange sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. 

« _Pourquoi tu souries comme ça ? 

_J'ai bien aimé la gueule de Daemon quand il s'est enfuit !mentit-elle. » 

Ils explorèrent la plage de fond en comble mais ne trouvèrent rien de suspect en rapport avec Arukénimon ou autre chose de maléfique. A la fin de la journée, ils décidèrent de rentrer parce qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Ken était assez troublé par son propre comportement depuis quelques temps :« …Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?J'avais jamais ressentit ça avant !Pourtant, j'ai pas mal de symptômes :je rougie en sa présence, je suis un peu timide, je veux tout le temps rentrer avec elle !Et tout à l'heure, j'ai carrément garder son bras !…C'est bizarre, ça !Serais-je… ?Nan, c'est pas possible !… »Pourtant, la phrase de Laïla trottait encore dans sa tête ! 

Ils étaient devant le collège Odaiba, à contempler la mer et le soleil couchant. Soudain, Myako se tourna vers Ken et lui prit la main… 

… 

… 

… 

Je m'appelle Émilie Jolie… 

… 

Nan !Je rigole ! 

Elle se tourna vers lui. 

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?s'étonna-t-il. » 

Elle ne dit rien. Il souhaitait pourtant tout au fond de lui une certaine formule mais il la craignait aussi. 

« _Je… 

_… 

_Je… 

_Oui ? 

_Oh et puis zut !Je t'aime ! » 

Et elle s'enfuit en courant. Poromon voulut partir à sa poursuite mais Laïla l'en empêcha et lui fit un clin d'œil. Ken, quant à lui, s'était élancé et la rattrapa. 

« _Attends ! » 

Ils était à présent face à face. Myako gardait la tête baissée. Était-ce de honte ou de désespoir ?En tout cas, elle semblait regretter ce qu'elle avait dit. Ken la regardait, ne croyant pas se qui venait de se passer. Il risqua un regard vers Laïla. Celle-ci souriait et lui fit signe du pouce que c'était dans la poche. Alors, il releva la tête de Myako… 

« _Ken… ? 

_Je… » 

Il ne put le dire. Il se sentait si heureux, si libre, il ne faisait que sourire, les larmes aux yeux. Elle sourit à son tour et…leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, leur langues se caressant mutuellement. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, goûtant enfin ce plaisir tant convoité par les vestales et les petites filles si jeunes, si romantiques… 

Laïla, quant à elle, ne tenait plus en place !Elle sautait sur place en chantant : 

« __Alléluia !Alléluia !'léluia !'léluia !Allé Léluia !_OUAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIS ! 

_Je suis si émue de participer à toute cette sentimentalité !fit Crazymon, la larme à l'œil. *SHNIRFFL !* » 

Après quelques étreintes, les deux tourtereaux revinrent vers leur amie (tant émue), main dans la main. Ils décidèrent de rien dire aux autres et de leur réserver la surprise le lendemain (Niark !Niark !). 

_To be continued for une nouvelle romance made in Serpentine, queen of sooks… _

***

Yam' :Pourquoi t'as mis ''Je m'appelle Emilie Jolie'' ?

Ser' :Ben tiens !Paske dans l'ancienne version d'Emilie Jolie, là où ya le grand oiseau, ben, ça fait :"Et le plus grand de tous les oiseaux descend de l'arbre et prend la main d'Emilie..." et après ça, ya la chanson qui commence !

Yam' :*Compréhension soudaine*Aaaah !Et d'où c'est que t'as sorti le super beau passge où ils s'en roulent une ?

Ser' :Une partie vient de la croisée des mondes et l'autre fait partie d'une scène dans un livres d'une copine.

Yam' :Je vois...En tout cas, yen a une qui doit être contente !

Ser' :C'est sûr !Depuis le temps que je voulais faire un Kenyako !

Yam' :Gné quoi ?

Ser' :Laisse béton !Tu connais rien aux shippers !

Yam' :...

Ser' :Ouf !Bon, pour la suite, ben, pour l'instant, on est un peu à court. Enfin, ya toujours les rivious pour nous redonner le moral et l'enthousiasme de faire la suite...Bye ! 


	8. Un retour inattendu

Ser' :Waw !Après quinze jours de vacances, mi vici de retour !

Yam' :Quelles nouvelles tu rapportes ?

Ser' :J'aime pas les racailles !

Yam' :Bon. En avant pour la fic à...*regarde sa montre*...00h17 !

***

Un retour inattendu 

Dimanche. 14h00. Rendez-vous dans la cour du collège Odaiba. Takeru était en retard. 

« _Merde !Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?pesta Laïla. Il répond même pas aux mail que je lui envoie !D'ailleurs, je vais lui en envoyer encore un. 

_Ca va faire au moins le dixième ! 

_Je sais mais 'faut qu'il se grouille ! 

_Si tu veux, je peux aller le chercher…proposa Hikari. » 

Laïla *smile* 

« _Si tu veux ! 

_A tout à l'heure ! » 

Daisuke était en train de jongler avec son ballon quand il vit que l'objet de ses plus folles pensées s'en allait. 

« _EH !Où est-ce qu'elle va ? 

_Chercher Takeru. 

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?… » 

Il eut un doute… 

« _MAIS MEEEEEEERDE !!!!!'faut pas les mettre ensemble ! 

_Pourquoi ? 

_Ils vont faire des choses ! 

_… 

_… 

_… 

_… 

_… 

_… 

_Tu rêves trop !Si ça se trouve, il va rien se passer… 

_Comment ça, si ça se trouve ?! 

_… » 

Pendant ce temps, Hikari et Gatomon arrivèrent chez Takeru. La jeune fille sonna mais personne ne répondit. Elle re-sonna. Re-mais personne ne répondit. Elle ouvrit la porte. Il n'y avait personne. 

« _Zut !Ca fait un bail !Je me souviens plus où est sa chambre ! » 

Gatomon partit dans une autre direction tandis que sa digisauveuse se demandait où c'est qu'il aurait pu être. Elle ouvrit une porte… 

« _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!PERVERSE !!!! 

_Oups ! » 

Elle referma précipitamment la porte. Elle était tombée sur la salle de bains et l'objet de sa quête y était en train de se doucher _(ça, c'est pour yoleikamiya)_. « …god……michet ?…nan… » pensa-t-elle. Un peu plus tard, Takeru sortit de la salle de bains, tout habillé (heureusement !^___^). 

« _T'aurais pas pu frapper avant d'entrer ? 

_Désolée mais t'étais en retard ! 

_Y a mon réveil qu'a pas sonné ! 

_… 

_… 

_'faudrait ptet qu'on y aille !Y a les autres qui vont s'impatienter ! 

_T'as raison !Mais où sont Gatomon et Patamon ? 

_Tu me poses une colle, là ! » 

Ils les cherchèrent partout et finirent par les trouver dans la chambre, affalés sur le lit en train de roupiller. 

Ils rejoignirent les autres au collège Odaiba où ils commençaient à se poser des questions, surtout Daisuke. 

« _MAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!Qu'est-ce que vous avez foutu ?leur demanda-t-il, l'air hyper inquiet. 

_A ton avis ?lui répondit Hikari » 

Grosses sueurs froides… 

« _Mais nan !!!Je rigole ! 

_Ouf ! » 

Takeru et Hikari, EXPLDR (explosés de rire)… 

Ils se rendirent dans le Digimonde. Ils atterrirent devant une pyramide à l'envers… 

« _Ca me rappelle quelque chose, ça !remarqua Takeru. 

_Bah ouais !C'est là où y avait Etémon et Datamon !lui répondit Patamon. 

_Tu crois qu'on va les rencontrer ? 

_MétalGreymon s'en est occupé !Tu te souviens ? 

_Ah oui !Et Sora avait été enlevée, aussi !Par Datamon ! 

_Comment ça elle avait été enlevée ?les interrompit Laïla. 

_Oui !Même qu'après, c'est Taichi qu'est allé la sauver ! 

_Non ?! 

_Si ! 

_Oh !Et c'était pas Yamato ? 

_Ben…non. 

_J'Y CROIS PAS !!! » 

Elle entra dans une colère folle et hystérique. Elle tapait du pied par terre en disant « J'Y CROIS PAS !!! ». 

« _Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?s'interrogea Daisuke. 

_Bonne question !répondit Takeru. 

_A mon avis, elle est jalouse…proposa Myako. 

_A ouais ?De qui ? 

_Je sais pas. Elle doit être amoureuse de l'un des garçons… 

_Lequel ? 

_Alors là…Mystère et boule de gomme… 

_A propos de ça, fit Hikari, il y a quatre ans, Sora était beaucoup plus proche de Taichi que de Yamato. On pouvait même penser des choses… 

_Quel genre ?demanda Takeru. 

_Un peu le même genre que ce que pense Daisuke…quand il nous regarde… 

_KOAA ??s'écria ce dernier. » 

Soudain, un étrange bruit provenant du sol ce fit entendre. Et un câble en sortit. Takeru et Patamon eurent tous les deux un pitit doute… 

« _Nan…ça peut pas être possible…pas lui… » 

Le sol trembla…un nuage de poussière se rapprochait des digidestineds…il s'arrêta net devant eux…Takeru priait…en vain. Il reconnut tout de suite l'espèce de scène ambulante. Sur la citerne était dessinée une étrange tête de singe qu'il connaissait bien…Eh oui !Etémon était de retour ! 

« _Ooooooh naaaaan !se désespéra Takeru. » 

La citerne s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un étrange digimon du type virus accompagné de deux ou trois gazimons. 

« _C'est quoi ce bouga-bouga digital ?lança Laïla. 

_Voici Etémon, un très méchant digimon qui se sert de sa guitare électrique pour empêcher les digimons de se digivolver. 

_Il envoie des ondes négatives, quoi ! 

_Oui ! 

_OK !Laisse faire les pros ! 

_Uh ? 

_Y faudrait appeler Yamato et les autres pour lui faire une 'tite démo…pour voir ! 

_T'as toujours des idées aussi dingues ? 

_Oui. 

_Bon. » 

Takeru maïla son grand frère. Pendant ce temps, Etémon faisait son spitch, comme d'hab', avant de ''jouer'' de son machin qui lui servait de guitare électrique. 

« _'tains…vivement que les autres reviennent qu'on lui montre ce que c'est que de la vraie musique !s'exclama Laïla en écoutant le méchant en question. 

_Mais, tu sais en faire, toi, de la guitare électrique !fit remarquer Crazymon. 

_Tu sais que t'as de bonnes idées, toi ? » 

La jeune fille s'élança sur l'estrade et piqua le micro à Etémon. Elle donna un titre aux gazimons, qui, rien à foutre du singe digital, mirent Grease, chanson des années 70, dans la comédie musicale du même nom. Et Laïla se mit à chanter : 

_I saw my problems and I see the light _

_We gotta lovin' thing, we gotta feed it right _

_There ain't no danger, we can go too far _

_We start believin' now, that we can be who we are, Grease is the word. _

_They think our love is just a growin' pain _

_Why don't they understand, it's just a cryin' shame _

_Their lips are lyin', only real is real _

_We start the fight right now, we got to be what we feel... _

****

_Grease is the word, it's got a groove, it's got a meaning _

_Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion _

_[Now] Grease is the way we are feeling. _

_We take the pressure and we throw away, conventianality belongs to yesterday _

_There is a chance that we can make it so far _

_We start believin' now, that we can be who we are, Grease is the word. _

_Grease is the word, it's got a groove, it's got a meaning _

_Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion _

_[Now] Grease is the way we are feeling. _

****

_This is a life of illusion wrapped up in troubles _

_Waste and confusion, what are we doin' here... _

_We take the pressure and we throw away, conventianality belongs to yesterday _

_There is a chance that we can make it so far _

_We start believin' now, that we can be who we are. _

_Grease is the word, it's got a groove, it's got a meaning _

_Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion _

_[Now] Grease is the way we are feeling. _

_Grease is the word, it's got a groove, it's got a meaning _

_Grease is the time, is the place, is the motion _

_[Now] Grease is the way we are feeling. _

****

****

_(Grease is the word, is the word, is the word, is the word, is the word, is the word, is the word, is the word, is the word, is the word). _

Ceci laissa le temps à Yamato, Taichi et Sora de ramener leurs fesses avec Izumi. 

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore inventé ?se demanda Yamato en la voyant. » 

Takeru leur expliqua brièvement la situation un peu plus profondément que le mail qu'il avait envoyé précédemment. Laïla descendit de la scène ambulante et dit quelque chose à l'oreille de Yamato. Celui-ci sourit à l'idée qu'elle lui proposait et ils montèrent tous les deux sur l'estrade. La fille prit la guitare et Yamato le micro. 

« _OK les gars !Il faut suivre le rythme !Taper comme on vous dit ! » 

C'est ainsi qu'ils chantèrent We will rock you sous les yeux ébahis d'Etémon : 

_Aah _

_Buddy you're a boy make a big noise _

_Playin' in the street gonna be a big man some day _

_You got mud on yo' face _

_You big disgrace _

_Kickin' you can all over the place _

_Singin' _

_We will we will rock you _

_We will we will rock you _

_Buddy you're a young man hard man _

_Shouting in the street gonna take on the world somme day _

_You got blood on yo' face _

_You big disgrace _

_Wavin' your banner all over the place _

_We will we will rock you _

_Sing it _

_We will we will rock you _

_Buddy you're an old man poor man _

_Pleadin' with your eyes gonna make _

_You some peace some day _

_You got mud on your face _

_Big disgrace _

_Somebody betta put you back into your place _

_We will we will rock you _

_Sing it _

_We will we will rock you _

_Everybody _

_We will we will rock you _

_We will we will rock you _

_Alright _

Coup de guitare final, éclat d'applaudissement général, méga succès auprès de tout le monde sauf qu'Etémon n'était pas content du tout. Les digisauveurs étaient trop occupés par la chanson et ne se préoccupaient plus de lui. Il s'approcha doucement…et prit Sora en otage ! 

« _Ne bougez plus !lança-t-il aux autres qui s'étaient retournés en entendant un cri de la jeune fille. » 

Yamato et Laïla descendirent de l'estrade pendant que le méchant digimon la montait, tenant toujours la captive. La citerne se referma et le camion les emporta à travers le désert. 

« _Merde !'faut les suivre !lança Laïla, toujours prête à l'action. » 

Tous les digimons ici présent se digivolvèrent et la poursuite commença. 

_To be continued… _

***

Ser' :Héhé !Y m'tarde la suite !

Yam' :Spoiler :Taichi va culpabiliser un peu comme 4 ans plus tôt...

Ser' :...et ça va être le retour de l'autre faux méchant, là, du début de la deuxième saison !

Yam' :Pas d'inquiétude, y aura pas de drame psy !Bien au contraire !

Ser' :Assez de triche, au boulot, maintenant !Bizous à tous !


	9. Retour d'un autre très vieil ennemi

Ser' :Bijour ti li mooooooonde !!!

Yam' :Salut...

Ser' :Tu peux pas trouiver une attitude plus enthousiaste ?

Yam' :...nah...

Ser' :Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, encore ?

Yam' :...PPC me manque...je veux la suite !

Ser' :Tu sais quoi ?Moi aussi !Alors merci à Yume' et Yolei Kamya pour leurs rivious et leur soutien !

Yam' :Vi !On est contents de travailler pour au moins deux personnes !

Ser' :Bona, assez de blabla, passons à la story...

***

Retour d'un autre très vieil ennemi 

« _Merde !J'aurais dû la surveiller !culpabilisait Taichi. J'étais le plus proche d'elle !J'aurais dû… 

_Tu devrais la fermer et arrêter de culpabiliser !l'interrompit Laïla. 

_Mais… 

_Pas de mais !On les retrouvera, je te le promet ! » 

Les digidestineds étaient à la poursuite d'Etémon qui avait enlevé Sora. Gabumon, Agumon, Byomon et Tentomon les avaient rejoins au passage. 

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?se demandait Daisuke. 

_Qui ? 

_Ben, Myako et Ken !Regarde-les :ils arrêtent pas de regarder leurs mails en souriant bizarrement ! » 

Laïla les observa. En effet, ils n'arrêtaient pas de traficoter sur leurs mails, chacun leur tour. 

« _J'appellerais ces drôles de sourires des sourires pervers ou complices… 

_C'est à dire ?Ils ne sont même pas à côté ! 

_Au secours !Ils peuvent pas tenir ! 

_Quoi ? 

_Laisse tomber… » 

*** 

Pour l'info, voici un pitit n'extrait des fameux messages entre nos deux tourtereaux préférés : 

Mya :tu peux pas te rapprocher ? 

Ken :Na… 

Mya :Tu sais que je tiens pas ? 

Ken :Ouais… 

Mya :Tu serais pas en train de me torturer, là ? 

Ken :Si… 

Mya :Bourreau… 

Ken :Oui, je suis le pire des bourreaux de cœurs. 

Mya :Si ça continue comme ça, je vais faire tout cramer ! 

Ken :Tu veux pas tenir jusqu'à ce soir ? 

Mya :Rien que d'y penser, j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque seconde, je vais te sauter dessus ! 

Ken :Je t'attends mais les autres vont péter un câble, surtout dans un moment aussi important… 

Mya :… 

Ken :… 

Mya :Pas grave. Rien qu'à te regarder, j'ai envie de toi… 

Ken :moi aussi… 

Mya :Il me tarde ce soir. 

Ken :Seuls…tous les deux… 

Mya :…chez toi… 

Fin de l'info. 

*** 

Laïla ricanait en les regardant, Daisuke n'y comprenait rien, Taichi culpabilisait, Yamato, Iori et Izumi se demandaient pourquoi Etémon était revenu et Hikari et Takeru se disputaient. Pourquoi ?Bonne question !Ils se traitaient de tous les noms. Ce qui fit sourire Daisuke quand il s'en aperçut. Laïla, quant à elle, se dit merde en voyant ça. Surtout qu'ils faisaient bien méchants… 

« _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?pleurnichait Laïla. 

_Moi, je trouve ça plutôt plaisant !dit Daisuke, tout souriant. 

_Boarf !Tu pourras au moins dire à Hikari tes sentiments envers elle ! 

_Tu sais que t'as de bonnes idées, toi ? 

_Kess tu crois ? » 

Ils trouvèrent une brèche qui menait à l'ancien repère de Piximon. Ils y perdirent la trace du singe digital et de son otage, ce qui fait qu'ils furent bien embêtés ! 

« _MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!hurla Laïla en s'en apercevant. 

_Ca te dirait de pas hurler comme une malade ?lui fit Hikari. 

_…ouin… » 

Soudain Stingmon s'aperçut que Ken avait disparu. 

« _Mais où c'est qu'il est passé ?Me dites pas qu'il a été enlevé, lui aussi ?!s'exclama la française, complètement sur les nerfs. 

_Si jamais ils touchent à un seul de ses cheveux, je…je…je sais pas, mais je fais un malheur ! 

_On se calme !Peut-être qu'il s'est tout simplement cassé la figure ! 

_Ca n'arrange pas les choses, Daisuke ! 

_Je ne faisait qu'une hypothèse ! 

_Justement ! » 

Leur dispute fut interrompue par une grande explosion un peu plus loin dans la jungle. 

« _C'était quoi ? 

_Bonne question !Allons voir ! 

_OK ! » 

Donc, ils allèrent voir. Et là, ô surprise !Il y avait… 

. 

.. 

… 

…. 

….. 

…… 

….. 

…. 

… 

.. 

. 

_To be continued… _

... 

... 

... 

Nan, je rigole ! 

Et là, dans la plaine, il y avait, ô surprise (comme je l'ai dit précédemment), un méchant qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis une éternité (au moins trois mois !), c'était… 

… 

… 

… 

…suspens… 

… 

.. 

Fans :*au bord de la crise de nerfs (rapport au suspens)*BON TU NOUS LE DONNES, CE MECHANT ??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Auteuse :Oah !C'est bon !! 

… 

… 

L'Empereur Digimon (pour aller plus vite, on va dire ED) !!! 

« _Nan !C'est pas possible !Ca peut pas être possible !s'horrifièrent tous ceux qui avaient eu affaire à lui. 

_Nan, c'est vrai, ça peut pas être possible, répéta Laïla mais en plus calme. 

_Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? 

_Je connais bien un moyen mais… 

_Mais ? 

_C'est assez…gênant… 

_Comment ça ? 

_…en fait… 

_PUTAIN MAIS TU NOUS LA DONNES, TA SOLUTION ??!! 

_Calme-toi, Myako ! 

_Je peux pas ! 

_OK, bon, je t'explique ! » 

Elle la prit à l'écart et lui souffla deux-trois mots à l'oreille. 

« _Bon. » 

Laïla rejoignit les autres tandis que Myako se tournait vers ED. 

« _En effet, y a pas d'autre solution… » 

Elle marcha droit vers lui et…ben, l'embrassa, y a pas d'autre mot !Les autres, complètement hébétés… 

« _Et elle fait quoi, là ?demanda bêtement Daisuke. 

_Elle l'embrasse. 

_Ouais…et…c'est ça, ta solution miracle ? 

_On vous expliquera ! » 

Myako se tourna vers ses potes : 

« _C'est pas lui ! 

_Ah ouais ? 

_Ouais ! 

_Alors, 'faut l'interroger ! 

_Pas de problème ! » 

Elle se retourna vers ED. 

« _OK, alors… » 

SPAFF !!! -- Bruit d'un certain ED se recevant la super prise dite du ''Omae o korosu'', traduite littéralement par ''je vais te tuer'' 

« _IL EST OU ?? 

_Aïe, pas si fort ! 

_REPONDS !!! 

_Pourquoi elle agit comme ça ? 

_Vous allez comprendre… » 

Myako en était toujours à tabasser le faux méchant (parce qu'il est si naze que c'est même pas un méchant !Juste une pouf' qui se prend pour le génie du mal !) qui finit par craquer et lui dit qu'il l'avait attaché à un arbre quelques mètres derrière. Elle fonça dans cette direction. Laïla décida donc d'achever cet usurpateur pas très malin. Elle s'approcha donc du gars en question. 

« _Je suis bien plus fort que vous le pensez !BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAA !!!!ricana-t-il. 

_C'est ça !Et ta sœur ?répliqua Laïla en train de se demander comment elle pouvait le terminer. 

_J'en ai pas !D'ailleurs, tu vas t'en apercevoir ! » 

Il y eut une grande fumée qui s'échappa soudainement du sol. Elle masquait tout autour de Laïla qui ne voyait plus ses potes. Elle chercha donc la sortie mais ne la trouva pas. Soudain, quelqu'un apparut dans le brouillard. C'était Yamato. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille tétanisée par l'apparition (bah oui !Elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée seule avec lui !). Il caressa sa joue rougie par ses sentiments. Il lui murmura ses mots que nous attendons tous un jour…Tout-à-coups, un coup de vent dissipa le brouillard, révélant la scène aux autres digisauveurs. Bizarrement, il y avait deux Yamato, l'un avec Laïla, l'autre avec le groupe. Mais lequel était le vrai ?Mystère et boule de shit !Mais pas pour tout le monde !Celui du groupe paraissait ému par ce qui se passait : 

« _Laïla ? » 

Celle-ci le regarda puis regarda celui qui était en face d'elle. Ses yeux changèrent d'un coup d'expression : 

« _SALOPERIE DE DEMON !!! » 

Elle lui asséna un coup si fort qu'il fut projeté contre un arbre. 

« _Ca, je ne le pardonne pas !dit-elle. » 

Ses yeux ne reflétaient plus que la colère. Le démon en question reprit sa forme originelle, c'est-à-dire, une créature à l'apparence humaine mais avec la peau bleue et une armure en or (me demandez pas où je suis allée le chercher parce que c'est pas bien de plagier Le chevaliers du Zodiaque !). Il tenta d'attaquer Laïla mais elle était si en colère qu'elle évitait tous ses coups mais le blessait à chaque fois (tome 10 de Kyo, le coup du sabre sacré). A la fin, le démon était dans un état lamentable. 

« _Tu es une honte !dit Laïla. Je ne te laisserai pas vivre ! 

_C'est…comme tu veux…murmura le démon. J'accepte ma…défaite… » 

Elle lui trancha la gorge avec son propre couteau, ce qui eut pour effet, contre toute attente, de le faire prendre feu et disparaître dans une petite explosion. Les autres étaient encore sous le choc quand Ken et Myako décidèrent de se ramener, la fille dans les bras de son mec à la manière des mariés quand ils vont dans leur maison (…), ce qui étonna encore plus les autres (les pauvres !). 

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?J'y comprend rien à tout ça !se scandalisa Daisuke. 

_Bon, pour Ken et Myako, c'est normal, ils sortent ensemble !leur expliqua Laïla. 

_KOUA ?? 

_Et pour le démon, ben, apparemment, c'était un caméléon… 

_Un quoi ? 

_Un caméléon, expliqua Ken. Il est capable de se transformer en n'importe qui et il utilise ce pouvoir pour prendre l'apparence de la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde… » 

Grand choc dans l'assemblée…Laïla *vire au rouge tomate trop mûre*… 

« _Il est temps d'aller chercher Sora, murmura-t-elle. » 

Puis, elle sauta dans les bras d'Ariamon (elle a la capacité de voler) et elles s'envolèrent dans la dernière direction où elles avaient repéré Sora et Etémon. Les autres les suivirent. 

Et là, 

_To be continued… _

Fans :Ooooooh naaaaaaaan !!!*énorme déception de la taille de la Tour Eiffel* 

***

Yam' :Hey !Super chapitre !

Ser' :Ah ouais, t'as vu ça ?

Yam' :T'as du staïle !

Ser' :R/R, pliz !


	10. Ressassement

Ser :...

Yam' :...

Ser' :OUAIS NOUVEAU CHAP + 25 RIVIOUS !!!!!!TROP CONTENTE !!!!

Yam' :Je crois qu'elle a trop fumé...

Ser' :Mé !

Yam' :...du Malik...

Ser' :Vi !Pour ceux qui aiment les parodies, lisez Cendryaoi !rubrique Yu-Gi-Oh !

Yam' :Je crois qu'on a pas le droit à la pub...

Ser' :On s'en fout !Si vous avez des réclamations pour le s*** appelez Jeff

Yam' :ON A PAS DROIT AUX PUBS !!!

Ser' :Mé ?

Yam' :Et pis, d'abord, 'faut laisser la fic commencer !

Ser' :...

***

Ressassement 

« Merde !Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a enlevée ?J'veux pas mouriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiireuh !……………………………………………………… Mais qu'est-ce que je pense, moi ?Les autres vont pas abandonner, je les connais trop bien !………………………Tiens, ça me rappelle ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quatre ans, quand Datamon m'avait enlevée, c'était Taichi qui m'avait délivrée………………… Si seulement ça avait pu marcher mais il n'y pense pas……jamais…j'aurais tellement aimé que sa marche mais il ne comprend pas ce genre de chose…je l'aimais tellement mais je ne lui ai jamais dis car je savais que ce n'était pas réciproque………en fait, je ne suis pas honnête……KUSO !!!! » 

Pendant que Sora se tapait une petite introspection, Etémon tapait des trucs sur sa machine. 

Soudain, l'écran psychédélique devint tout noir et une voix sombre et ténébreuse émergea des hauts-parleurs et s'adressa au méchant digimon dans une langue bizarre, qui, même si on ne pouvait la comprendre, reflétait un esprit satanique, démoniaque et luciférien (aaah !J'ai peur !). Etémon lui répondit dans la même langue, ce qui fait que Sora interrompit son auto-critique pour prêter attention au singe digital en grande conversation avec l'inconnu à la voix ténébreuse et diabolique. 

Tout-à-coup, il y eut une grande explosion quelque part ailleurs mais pas loin quand même. La monstrueuse bête féroce planquée derrière l'ordinateur noir ordonna au machin orange qui se prend pour une star d'aller voir, toujours en démoniaque. Sora s'aperçut qu'elle était attachée à une table métallique froide, un peu comme il y avait quatre ans. « Mais pourquoi c'est comme avant ?Je comprends rien ! ». 

La citerne s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le désert (encore !). Il y avait de gros nuages de poussière qui masquaient tout. Alors, Etémon prit sa guitare électrique et la fit sonner du plus qu'il pouvait, ce qui cassa les tympans de la pauvre Sora. Heureusement, une grande boule de feu frappa le singe, lui faisant traverser le mur de la citerne et il atterrit de l'autre côté, à environ dix mètres. Taichi se précipita vers Sora pour la détacher. Heureusement, ses liens n'étaient que des petites cordes pas très solides. Une fois libre la jeune fille se jeta au cou de Taichi et sanglota un petit peu. Laïla apparut, sortant du nuage de poussière : 

« _Hé !T'as été traumatisée ou quoi ? 

_Non, ce n'est pas ça… 

_Alors quoi ? 

_Je sais pas… 

_Bon. » 

Elle retourna dans la bataille en hurlant comme une malade. 

« _Pourquoi elle crie ? 

_C'est son crie de guerre, sinon, elle se sent pas à l'aise. 

_…je vois… » 

En gros, des tyrannomons protégeaient les arrières d'Etémon mais se faisaient massacrer par nos héros (quelle belle expression !). Quant au méchant très méchant mais très singe aussi, il tentait désespérément de se casser discrètement mais y avait toujours quelqu'un pour le regarder alors il s'enfuyait pas. A la fin de la bataille, c'était le seul encore debout. Seulement, les digimons des digidestineds étaient complètement épuisés alors ils régressèrent à leur niveau initial. 

« _Kuso !On fait quoi, maintenant ?s'écria Myako. 

_Je propose que l'on se retire discrètement !proposa Yamato. 

_Bonne idée, lui répondit Laïla. Mais j'ai une méchante envie de me battre ! 

_Contre un digimon du type méga ? 

_Ben, évidemment, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'énergie magique pour utiliser mes pouvoirs mais y en a pas besoin de beaucoup ! 

_ ??? 

_Bah oui ! 

_Qu'est-ce que t'as fumé ? 

_Rien ! 

_Allez !Refile-moi les boulettes ! 

_Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai rien fumé ! 

_Alors tu dois avoir les p'tits bonbons magiques ? 

_Mais naaaaan !T'es chié, quand même !Tu vas voir ! » 

Elle fit un signe à Crazymon qui soupira. Une lumière les enveloppa pour ne former qu'une seule silhouette. La lumière se dissipa, laissant place à une créature à la peau bleue d'apparence métallique, de longs cheveux blancs brillants et des ailes d'anges magnifiques. Les autres en étaient bouche bée d'étonnement. 

« _Mais…hésita Yamato. 

_Nous sommes le mélange de Crazymon et de Laïla, appelez-nous Elektra. » 

Puis, sans rein ajouter de plus, elle se tourna vers Etémon. Soudain, la voix démoniaque rugit de l'ordinateur en incantations. Le corps du singe digital se mit à avoir des convulsions et il muta en une créature semblant crée à partir de plusieurs digimon… 

« _Oh non !J'y crois pas !s'exclama Daisuke. 

_Mais c'est…fit Hikari. 

_Kimeramon !termina Ken. 

_On fait quoi ?demanda Takeru. 

_Je propose de se planquer !répondit Iori. 

_Mééééé !!!Bande de froussards !s'écria Daisuke. On va pas fuir comme des lapins ! 

_Ouais, t'as raison !On va tous se battre !répliqua Hikari. » 

Grosse roujure de Daisuke. Les digisauveurs étaient prêts ! 

« _Bande de baka !Si vous restez là, vous risquez d'être salement amochés !Déguerpissez avant que je m'énerve !!!s'exclama Elektra. 

_D'accord madame ! 

_Mademoiselle ! 

_Mlle ! » 

Les digidestineds allèrent se planquer derrière la dune. Kimeramon prit son envol. La créature du bien l'accompagna. Et c'est là que débuta ce combat acharné ! 

Le faux digimon cracha une grande boule d'énergie sur Elektra qui l'évita mais ne put s'empêcher d'être projeté en l'air. Heureusement, elle put se ralentir grâce à ses ailes et en profita pour prendre de l'énergie digitale dans ses mains. Elle s'élança sur son adversaire en hurlant et elle jeta sa boule sur lui mais ça ne lui fit aucun effet. L'autre répliqua par un coup de patte qui la propulsa à terre, ce qui provoqua un gros nuage de poussières. Mais elle n'abandonna pas et essaya d'autres formes d'énergie mais aucune d'elles n'était efficace. Au bout d'un moment, elle était complètement épuisée par ce combat qui n'en finissait. Soudain, une musique qui lui était familière sortit de la citerne. Daisuke avait eu la bonne idée de mettre _Satisfaction_ de Benny Bennassi, une musique qu'elle adorait. Le rythme techno de la musique emplit les veines de la créature, les hormones envahissant chaque parcelle de son corps, la faisant briller sous tous les points de plus en plus. Elle dansait dans les airs, évitant les coups que le monstre voulait lui affliger. Soudain, elle brilla de plus en plus fort en s'élevant et de plus en plus vite. L'énergie magique s'échappa du corps pour frapper Kimeramon de plein fouet. Lui aussi se fit envahir par la lumière mais ceci le faisait souffrir puis, il finit par disparaître en poussières. 

Elektra descendait du ciel doucement mais elle était inconsciente. C'est Yamato qui l'attrapa dans ses bras. Crazymon et Laïla se séparèrent pour former à nouveau deux corps. Elles semblaient heureuses. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille se serra un peu plus contre Yamato qui se mit à rougir très fort, il ne savait pourquoi. 

Quant à Crazymon, ben, elle était blottie sur le ventre de sa digidestined. 

Quant à Taichi, tout souriant, il mit son bras par-dessus les épaules de Sora, semblant prétexter que c'était pour la réconforter à propos de son enlèvement. Celle-ci se mit à rougir très fort elle aussi mais elle savait pourquoi. 

Quant à Hikari et Takeru, ben, ils se disputaient comme tout à l'heure, on savait pas pourquoi. 

Quant à Daisuke, il était content de cette situation. 

Quant à Myako, elle profitait du fait que Ken sortait avec elle pour l'embrasser. 

Quant à Ken, il est bien content que tous ces combats en référence à son passé soient finis. 

Quant à Iori, il regardait les plaisirs d'adulte entrepris par nos deux tourtereaux préférés. 

Quant aux digimons, ils comprenaient rien du tout des attitudes de leurs partenaires qu'arrêtaient pas de rougir ou de faire des choses bizarres. Les pôôôôôôôôôôôôvres ! 

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent à la maison, complètement épuisés. 

_To be continued…_

***

Yam' :TOUS DEBOUTS POUR LE TAIORA !!!!

Digidestined au grand complet sauf les 2 concernés :OUAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sora&Taichi :Planquez-vous tous...

Ser' :Allez !Y a les fans qui en veulent !

S&T :AZh on sait pas, hein !

Ser' :Pour Yolei Kamiya, Yume Kuroi et hitomi !

S&T :On verra dans le prochain chap, peut-être !

Ser' :Bon. En attendant...

Yam' :ON VEUT DES RIVIOUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Digidestined :OUAIS !

Téa :OUAIS !

Ser' :Kess kelle fout là, elle ?

D :Bonne question !

Ser' *prend son rayon laser à particule*

Téa *craint le pire*

***TEA BASHING***

PIUWW PIUWW SBLAFF SBOÏNG ZVIUUU *bruits de sabres laser* SHBLENG SPAFF M'ENFIN ?POURQUOI MOI ?

***FIN DU TEA BASHING***

Téa :*caputisée*...pourkwa mwa ?...

Yam' :Je vois que t'es devenue une adepte du Téa Bashing !

Ser' :Ouais !C'est depuis le tournage de Cendryaoi, c'est Malik et YamiBakura qui ont eu la super idée de m'apprendre !

Yam' :Ah...

Ser' :Ouais, en attendant, R/R, pliz !


	11. Joyeux anniversaire

Ser' :'tains !Ca c'est du rapide !

Yam' :Ouais, une heure seulement pour faire ce chap !

Ser' :C'est un record !

Yam' :A marquer d'une pierre blanche sur le calendrier !

Ser' :Ouais !

***

Joyeux anniversaire 

"_Chut !Faites pas de bruit ! 

_Hé !On fait ce qu'on peut ! 

_Ouais ben quand même !'faut pas qu'elle s'en rende compte ! » 

La mission consistait à faire une grosse surprise à Sora. Vous verrez plus tard pourquoi. Donc, Yamato, Taichi et Laïla étaient passés par le monde digital pour atterrir dans sa chambre pendant la nuit. Seulement, ils étaient tellement doués qu'ils avaient atterris dans une position pas très confortable (et surtout très compromettante…) et ils avaient du mal à se diriger car ils avaient complètement oublié la lampe de poche !Ils s'approchèrent du lit à pas de loup…Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une silhouette féminine dont on ne pouvait voir le visage (elle était en contre-jour). 

« _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!hurlèrent les trois machins qui se prenaient pour des héros de James Bond. 

_Kessispass ?Kess vous foutez dans ma chambre ?demanda d'une voix très endormie Sora à l'encadrement de la porte. 

_Euh…ben… 

_Je crois bien qu'il est pas loin d'une heure du mat' …vous savez qu'on est samedi ? 

_Ouais, ben, habille-toi, on doit t'emmener quelque part ! 

_Gné ???Vous savez que je suis juste en p'tits dessous ? 

_Euh…p'tits dessous ?interrogea Yamato à Laïla. 

_Soutif et culotte seulement ! 

_KOAA ??! 

_Avec une chemise !précisa Sora en commençant à s'amuser. » 

Silence. 

« _DEHORS LES MECS !!!!!!!!!hurla Laïla en les balançant sur l'ordinateur…euh, nan !Sur le passage digital. On a besoin d'intimité ! » 

Donc, un p'tit peu plus tard, Sora et Laïla rejoignirent en fait toute la bande dans le digimonde. Il y avait tous leurs digimons respectifs ainsi que quelques digi-amis autour d'un feu de camp. 

« _Pourquoi vous m'avez emmenée là sans me prévenir ?demanda Sora après avoir retrouver tout le monde. 

_On a trouvé un truc que t'aimeras sûrement !lui annonça Taichi. » 

Il lui banda les yeux et tout le monde la conduisit quelque part. Logique !Il enleva le bandeau quand ils furent arrivés. Ils étaient devant une grande cascade entourée de végétation verdoyante, magnifique, avec des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, et deux trois sources chaudes. 

« _C'est…magnifique ! 

_On voulait juste te dire… 

_BON ANNIVERSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-REUH !!!!!!!!!!!!!cria tout le monde. » 

Sora en pleura presque, sous le coup de l'émotion et embrassa tout le monde (nan !Pas avec la langue, tout de même !) et surtout aux trouveurs de cette super idée :Yamato et Taichi, qui rougit encore plus qu'une tomate devant un jardinier sans son froque. 

Puis, vint le moment des cadeaux. Elle eut pas mal de bijoux (c'est dur de trouver de bons cadeaux de nos jours…), un bikini rouge (de la part de Daisuke…ça vous étonne mais n'oublions pas que Daisuke doit être un peu pervers sur les bords), un gros coussin avec écrit _I love you_ de la part de Yamato ainsi qu'une bague rouge (nan !Pas pour le mariage !!) et un bouquet de fleurs. Laïla lui offrit une boîte de chocolats qu'elle avait fait elle-même (planquez-vous tous !…nan, je rigole !) ainsi qu'une nouvelle raquette de tennis et un parfum nommé _Hot Couture_ (il sent super bon la rose, trop bon !). Et le plus beau de tous, de la part de Taichi, une robe de soirée très moulante bleue et rouge sans bretelles avec un pendentif en forme de croix noire avec des diamants blancs (un truc magnifique que j'ai paumé quand j'étais petite !La haine !). Gros bisou qui le rendit encore plus rouge que…que…que la carapace de Kuwagamon !(je sais, c'est pas très poétique mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé !). 

Ensuite, vint la baignade. Les filles allèrent se changer pendant que les mecs tentaient de mater…Ils se reçurent une espèce de chose qui faisait au moins 500 kg sur la figure…en fait, c'était le poing de Laïla (« Le premier qui mate, je l'éclate !!! »). 

Donc, au lever du jour, ils étaient tous en train de se baigner. Yamato et Taichi étaient occupés à couver, dévorer des yeux, contempler les corps de Sora et de Laïla, toutes les deux en bikini. 

« _Franchement, Daisuke, tu t'es bien démerdé pour lui trouver ce bikini ! 

_Ca lui va comme un gant ! » 

On se demandait bien lequel des deux disait ça…A vous de trouver ! 

Daisuke était en train de draguer Hikari, occupée elle-même à immortaliser le 16° anniversaire de Sora. Takeru s'amusait à couler Iori pendant qu'Amardillomon vengeait son compagnon et Patamon faisait de son mieux pour l'aider. 

« _Où est Ken ?demanda soudain Wormon. 

_…et Myako ?demanda Hawkmon. » 

Grosse réfléchure intense… 

« _Je pense qu'on peut les laisser tranquilles…suggéra Laïla après avoir fait de bonnes conclusions. » 

Donc, Myako et Ken prenaient du bon temps (gros câlins, pour les bakas !)… 

Sora réfléchissait très fort. Elle faisait une bonne bagarre avec Taichi pour qu'il lui rende sa raquette de tennis…Voici un petit aperçu : 

« _CRETIN !!!!!RENDS-LA MOI !!!! 

_Nan. » 

Fin du petit aperçu. Elle s'éclatait comme ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas aussi bien amusée, à peine quelques années. « Il est adorable ! »pensait-elle. Et elle continuait à réfléchir sur la question. 

La fête dura encore toute la journée. A la fin, ils était tous crevés, en particulier Myako et Ken (un peu comme moi quand j'ai fait dodo spécial deux fois d'affilé…NAN !!!Ils l'ont pas encore fait !) et tous se rappèleront beaucoup de cette superbe journée. 

Mais Yamato voulait dire quelque chose d'important à Sora et il lui donna donc rendez-vous le lendemain après-midi. 

_To be continued…_

***

Ser' :Nihahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!L'affaire devrait se conclure dans le prochain chap !

Yam' :Le triangle amoureux, pas l'histoire !

Ser' :T'arrête de donner des spoilers, toi ?

Yam' :nan.

Ser' :OK alors si tu continues, j'appelle M Molesin et si tu continues encore, ce sera Mme Dubois-Badoc !!!

Yam' :NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!PITIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!PAS CAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!

Ser' :Bon. Pour toute réclamation, rg.cluseau@9online.fr ou cliquez tout simplement sur le bouton en bas qui s'applle Go.

Yam' :R/R, please !

Ser' :C'est à peu près ce que je voulais dire !

Yam' :Ah !désolé, patron !Euh...je voulais dire Sorry Boss !...et fuck...

Ser' :Arrête de lire Little Kévin, tu vas te bousiller les neurones !


	12. Break

Ser' :...

Carine :...

Yam' :...

ser' :*poursuit les pigeons*pigeonspigeonspigeonspigeonspigeonspigeons

Carine :Oh non !

Yam' :Merde !

C&Y :*tentent de retenir Serp*

Serp :*tente de shooter tant bien que mal dans les pigeons*humpf !

C&Y :ouf !Elle y a pas shooté !

Serp :*boude*

***

Break 

Sora regarda sa montre. 

« _Zut !Trois heures !Je vais être en retard ! » 

Elle acheva de se sécher les cheveux, prit la boîte de cookies qu'elle avait fait et s'en alla. Yamato lui avait donné rendez-vous dans le parc pour lui parler d'un truc important, elle ne savait quoi. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ? »pensa-t-elle. Elle se rendit au parc. Il était là, sur un banc, à observer les pigeons se faire shooter dedans par des gamins sadiques. Sora s'assit à côté de lui. 

« _Salut !lui dit-elle, la voix enthousiaste. 

_Salut, lui répondit-il d'un ton presque neutre. » 

Ceci inquiéta son amie : 

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

_Sora, 'faut qu'on parle. 

_Ton corps est en pleine croissance ?soupira-t-elle. » 

Il sourirent à cette blague idiote. 

« _Nan, c'est pas ça. 

_Alors quoi ? 

_Sora, je… 

_Quoi ?Quoi ? 

_…j'aime une autre fille. » 

A l'annonce de cette nouvelle, la jeune fille était partagée entre le soulagement et le triste choc. 

« _M…Mais…comment ça se fait ? 

_Ben… » 

Il était gêné. Très, même. 

« _Je suis désolé, dit-il en détournant la tête. » 

Sora réfléchit 5 secondes. Puis, elle se souvint de la veille et de sa conclusion. 

« _Tu sais, moi aussi, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. 

_Ah. 

_Oui. Je voulais te le dire avant mais je n'ai pas eu d'occasion. » 

Yamato la regarda. Elle avait la tête baissée et était toute rouge. De honte ou d'amour pour cet autre garçon, il ne savait pas trop. Mais il avait compris son identité. Pas besoin d'être Fredde pour le comprendre. 

« _C'est Taichi, non ? 

_Comment t'as deviné ? 

_Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Même quand on est sorti ensemble, malgré toi, tu ne cessais de montrer ton attirance pourtant discrète. Lui, je sais qu'il ne l'a jamais remarqué. 

_… 

_Va le voir. 

_Quoi ?! 

_Tente ton coup ! 

_Euh…Tu sais qu'il ne s'intéresse pas aux filles ! 

_T'inquiètes !Il est plus sentimental qu'il n'en a l'air ! 

_Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas ? 

_Non. On fait tous ce genre de connerie. Mais, promets-moi que t'iras le voir ! 

_T'es sûr que ça marchera ? 

_Mais oui !Fais confiance à tonton Yamato ! 

_Je crois que Laïla a un peu trop déteint sur toi ! 

_Nan, j'ai pas encore pris mes cachets, c'est pour ça ! 

_Ah ! » 

Il passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble mais pas en tourtereaux, juste entre amis. La nouvelle tomba le lendemain, provoquant un désarroi total. Mais ils les rassurèrent du mieux qu'ils purent, avec succès. 

_To be continued…_

***

Jeff :...

Ser' :...

Jeff :...

Ser' :...

Jeff :Tu sais que t'as mal orthographié Freud ?

Ser' :Ah bon ?

Jeff :BOUSEUSE !PAYSANNE !RETOURNE DANS TES CHAMPS !!!

Ser' :*soufflée par le vent et atterrissant dans les roses*WOW !!

Yam' :*va récupérer sa pote*pourquoi il t'a balancée là ?

Ser' :Il aime pas que je fasse pas bien pour Freud que j'orthographie toujours mal, je sais pas pourquoi. D'ailleurs, je me fait engueuler à chaque fois !Pô juste !*boude*

Yam' :Bon...

Ser' :...

Yam' :...

Ser' :TOUS DEBOUTS POUR LE TAIORAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!

Yam' :OUAIS !!ET POUR LE TAITO AUSSI !!!

Ser' :Tu vires gay, maintenant ?

Yam' :Nan, c'est pas ça mais j'adore les fics yoi, alors...

Ser' :Ah ouias, moi aussi !TOUS DEBOUT POUR LE YAOI !!!

Yam' :OUAIS !!!

Ser' :Et pour ceux qui ADORENT les kenyako, RDV dans la fic "Le Secret de l'Empereur" de LunarWitchDEV, un truc comme ça, à voir dans Romance/Action/Aventure. Ca a été updaté ya longtemps mais ça serait bien que l'auteur fasse la suite, c'est une super fic et ça serait bien de le convaincre (je sais même pas si c'est une fille) de faire la suite tellement c'est bien !

Yam' :R/R please !


	13. Fausse alerte

Ser' :Attention !

Yam' :On vous avertit !

Ser' :Si vous avez en dessous de treize ans, passez votre chemin car il y a ici des plaisirs d'adultes qui sont pas de votre âge !

Yam' :C'est pour ça qu'on dit des plaisirs d'adultes !

Ser' :*fait sonner la cloche*Allez !Au lit les p'tits pyjamas !

Yam' :A la fin, on mettra pas de conclusion, pour pas casser l'ambiance, ce qui ne veut pas dire que l'histoire sera finie, loin de là mais c'est assez intense et, pour une fois, l'auteuse a décidé de pas casser l'ambiance alors 'faut en profiter !

Ser' :En effet. Au fait, spécial dédicace to Yolei Céline Kamiya, nouvelle auteuse officielle de FF.net. Je vous conseille d'aller lire "Le digimon des ténèbres" dans la rubrique Action/Aventure/Mystery, c'est une très bonne fic.

Yam' :Et le prof de japonais Somnifère, ben, c'est aussi un ch'tite dédicace et l'auteuse de cette appellation se reconnaîtra.^^

Ser' :Et maintenant, place à la fic, où il n'y a pas encore de la grosse action, je préfère m'occuper des trucs calmes en attendant de trouver un peu d'action.

Yam' :R/R, please after reading !

Ser' :WAAA !!!Mais, Buffalo, tu speak bien le english, toi !

Yam' :T'as vu la staïle ?

Ser' :Ouais, t'as la teshnique !

***

Fausse alerte 

Le radio-réveil voltigea à travers la pièce pour venir s'écraser contre le mur, ce qui n'empêcha pas l'insupportable sonnerie de continuer son vacarme assourdissant. Takeru émergea avec peine. Patamon dormait toujours. Il regarda en face. Le réveil était en parfait état et le fil était toujours branché. « La prochaine fois, je le balance par la fenêtre, il est garanti incassable et à toute épreuve ! »pensa-t-il en se levant. Il prit son petit déjeuner et alla se doucher. « M…Ca serait marrant si Hikari me re-surprenait sous la douche… »pensa-t-il et il sourit à ce délicieux souvenir. En sortant, il prit un verre d'eau et le balança sur Patamon qui pionçait toujours. Celui-ci, croyant à une attaque, lança une bulle tonnerre qui frappa le réveil qui explosa. Takeru O.O, complètement sur le cul… 

Dans l'ascenseur, il rencontra Iori. 

« _Myako n'est pas là ? 

_Elle m'a dit de ne pas l'attendre. 

_Ouais, et elle m'a même donné un sushi !fit Upamon en passant la tête hors du sac. 

_Salut ! » 

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent Ken et Wormon (Elle est où ma Myako n'a moi ??*malheureux*) et enfin, Hikari, Gatomon, Chibimon et Daisuke en arrivant au collège. 

En japonais (spéciale dédicace to Yolei Céline Kamiya^^), Myako arriva cinq minutes en retard. La scène, en gros, c'était : 

*Toc toc* 

« _Entrez !fit le professeur Somnifère*. » 

Myako entra dans la classe, toute essoufflée. En la voyant Ken, se retint d'hurler à la lune comme le loup dans Tex Avery. En effet, sa copine était habillée avec une petite robe violette qui allait très bien avec ses cheveux et elle avait mis de petites chaussures à talons (pas trop haut, quand même) assorties. Elle alla s'asseoir donc à sa place, comme d'habitude, à côté de son chéri. Pendant que le prof ne regardait pas, elle l'embrassa un court instant, ce qui fit une belle réaction de la part des crétins de la classe… 

« _OOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !!!!!!!!!!!Ils sont amoureeeeeeuuuuuux !!!!!!!!!!!! 

_Bande de traîtres…chuchota Mya. » 

Ken lui effleura la cuisse, ce qui attira son attention et elle lui sourit perversement, ce qui fit naître en lui de sales idées de mecs……… 

Pendant ce temps, du côté du triangle amoureux qui n'allait plus en être un, c'est-à-dire, du côté de Daisuke, Hikari et Takeru, un événement allait régler une affaire assez compliquée pour ceux-qui-laissent-leur-chance-à-tous-les-petits-crétins-gentils-mais-crétins. La CPE entra, suivie de près par une jeune fille de 13 ans (comme les trois compliqués, là !). Elle avait les cheveux noirs attachés en deux longues couettes. Elle portait une jupe volante noire avec un haut chinois rouge assez moulant (nan !Pa provoquant !) et ses yeux étaient bruns (plutôt orangé, en réalité…je sais pas si vous la connaissez…). 

« _Voici Meiling Li, elle vient de Hong-Kong, dit la CPE. Elle restera parmi nous le temps d'une année, peut-être plus, si elle s'y plaît. 

_Tiens, il y a une place à côté de Daisuke, va donc t'asseoir. » 

La jeune fille fit ce que le professeur lui dit. Daisuke l'observa pendant tout le temps où elle était dans la même pièce que lui, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Takeru qui commença à avoir une lueur d'espoir dans son cœur…« Pitié !Faites que ce soit ça !!! »priait-il discrètement. 

Après les cours, les digisauveurs se retrouvèrent dans la salle des ordinateurs. Tous ?Pas exactement. Il en manquait deux. On se demande bien qui. Après avoir tenter de les joindre par mail, leurs digimons respectifs ne sachant où ils étaient, Iori décida d'aller les chercher pendant que les autres faisaient un petit bilan sur les dernières aventures du Digimonde. 

Et oui !Vous l'avez tous deviné, les deux qui manquaient étaient Myako et Ken. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs fort occupés. Dans un coin sombre où personne ne pouvait les voir (planquez-vous tous !), ils se faisaient de gros câlins, pour être polie. Enfin, disons que Mya était contre le radiateur, la jambe de Ken entre ses cuisses. Quant à lui, sa main montait doucement sous la robe, sa chemise était à moitié ouverte et elle lui caressait le torse. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, tellement passionnément qu'ils auraient tout fait brûler tellement ils s'embrasaient à ce contact charnel……… 

« _C'est ça, les plaisirs d'adultes ? » 

Les deux tourtereaux s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent lentement dans la direction de la voix qui les avait interrompus (SACTILEGE !!!). C'était Iori. L'air complètement blasé, il leur faisait face. 

« _Ca fait un quart d'heure qu'on vous attend. 

_Sorry. » 

Iori tourna les talons en direction de la salle des ordis pendant que les deux pervers se calmaient, ce qui était assez dur. Ken reboutonna sa chemise d'une main, l'autre tenant Myako qui souriait malgré cette brutale interruption. 

Pendant ce temps, du côté de la fameuse salle, il y avait Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, Izumi, Laïla, Yamato, Taichi et Sora ainsi que les digimons des nouveaux digidestined. 

« _Comment vous avez fait pour fusionner ?demanda Izumi à Laïla et Crazymon. 

_Ben… 

_En fait… 

_Disons que ça n'est possible que si il existe une synchronisation parfaite entre nous et si au moins l'une d'entre nous deux possède une combativité extrême. 

_Une…combativité extrême ? 

_Oui. Disons que j'ai le sang saturé d'œstrogènes, dit Laïla. 

_L'œstrogène ?Ca n'est pas l'hormone sexuelle féminine ? 

_Ben, si, justement, mais il semblerait que son effet excitant me donne autant envie de faire l'amour que celle de me battre…mais, la plupart du temps, c'est plutôt la combativité qui prend le dessus… 

_J'en connais deux pour qui ça serait le contraire !les interrompit Iori en entrant, suivi par Ken et Mya. 

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?lui demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin. 

_Ben…c'est-à-dire que…commencèrent les deux tourtereaux en rougissant. 

_Je les ai surpris en train de faire des choses dans un coin sombre. 

_Quel genre de choses ? 

_Nan !Ne lui dis pas !!s'écrièrent Myako et Ken. » 

Hikari et Takeru les retinrent : 

« _Vas-y, Iori ! 

_Ken, il avait la chemise à moitié ouverte, sa jambe était entre celles de Myako… 

_Oooooh……fit Laïla, intéressée. 

_…et sa main montait un peu sous le bas de la robe. Quant à Myako, elle caressait son torse *prend une voix très exagérée* sssensuellement !!! 

_WAW !!! 

_Et ils s'embrassaient très passionnément. 

_WAAW !!! » 

Les deux concernés étaient rouges de honte et baissaient la tête. 

« _…traître…murmura Myako, désespérée. 

_Bande de pervers !Vous allez vraiment bien ensemble ! 

_… » 

Soudain, l'écran de l'ordinateur devant lequel était assis Izumi émit deux signaux rouges. 

« _Y a un problème dans le Digimonde !s'écria l'informaticien. 

_Allons-y !Digipassage ouvre-toi !hurla Laïla. 

_Mais hé !C'est ma réplique !s'exclama Myako. » 

Ils passèrent donc tous la porte digitale. Ils atterrirent en tas (comme d'hab' !) mais Myako n'avait pas du tout le même habit que les fois précédentes :elle portait un mini short en jean ainsi qu'un débardeur psychédélique. Quant à Laïla, elle était vêtue d'un baggy bleu ainsi que des baskets noires avec des lacets bleus fluos, un chandail en skaï rouge (sorte de cuir) et des lunettes mauves. 

« _Il s'est passé quoi ?demanda timidement Daisuke, remarquant les changements vestimentaires des deux filles. 

_Sûrement un petit changement dans les goûts du subconscient, suggéra simplement la française. » 

La conversation s'interrompit comme ça, en plan, parce qu'une musique zarb' provenant d'un petit poste merdique attirait leur attention. Le poste était, en fait, la radio d'une très vieille jeep très sale. 

« _Nous sommes de retour… 

_…pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! 

_Afin de préserver le Digimonde de la dévastation… 

_…afin de rallier tous les digimons à notre organisation ! 

_Afin de détruire le bien et régner sur le monde virtuel… 

_…afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'au monde réel ! 

_Arukénimon ! 

_Mummymon ! 

_Bien plus puissants que la lumière ! 

_Rendez-vous tous ou ce sera la guerre ! » 

Et la jeep dit : 

« _Vraoum oui la guerre ! » 

Pendant leur speech idiot, les digisauveurs étaient morts de rire, et je les comprend ! 

« _N'importe quoi !fit Crazymon. Vous faites vraiment honte à tous les méchants qui ont été affrontés ! 

_Ouais, c'est un scandale !s'exclama Laïla, sans reprendre son sérieux pour autant. 

_Espèce de bakas !s'écria Gatomon. » 

Après une longue séance où ils furent traités de tous les synonymes de crétins, idiots et bakas, ils se décidèrent à les attaquer mais tous les digimons se digivolvèrent et fusionnèrent leur ADN. Ariamon et Laïla ne purent se mélanger en effet, la jeune fille n'était pas en état de combattre tellement elle riait. 

« _Qui m'a fichu une partenaire pareille ?se plaignit la digimon avant d'aller à l'assaut. » 

Leurs attaques, unies ensembles, les bombardèrent très loin, si bien qu'ils disparurent du ciel en une étoile ('me semble que j'avais déjà vu ça ailleurs, moi…). Le problème étant réglé, les digisauveurs se promenèrent encore un peu puis décidèrent de rentrer chez eux parce qu'il commençait à se faire tard. 

Du collège, Myako alla chez Ken parce qu'ils devaient préparer un exposé justement sur les hormones (on apprend ça, en troisième ?Je ne crois pas vraiment, mais c'est pas grave…). 

Un peu tard, dans la soirée (vers 22H), elle avait décidé de dormir chez lui et avait prévenu ses parents. En effet, ils étaient seuls et préféraient en profiter… 

Une fois le téléphone raccroché, elle se tourna vers lui et ils commencèrent à s'embrasser. Il la plaqua contre le bureau, répétant les mêmes opérations qu'au collège mais c'était plus poussé et plus précis. Elle déboutonna complètement sa chemise et la lui enleva, toujours en l'embrassant. Il descendit la fermeture éclair de sa robe et la lui retira. Ils étaient en petits dessous. Ils se couchèrent sur son lit et recommencèrent leurs étreintes. Il était sur elle et l'embrassait dans le cou, doucement. 

Le moment crucial était arrivé. Elle eut mal au début mais, elle savait que ça ne durerait pas. D'ailleurs, celle-ci laissa place au plaisir charnel et commença à soupirer. Puis, les doux soupirs devinrent des gémissements qui finirent en cris de passions intenses… 


	14. Daisuke est bizarre

Ser' :O.O

Yam' O.O

Ser' :...waw...

Yam' :...un nouveau chap...

Ser' :...le 14°...

Yam' :On vient de dépasser Love&Guns !

Ser' :Planquez-vous touss !...

Yam' :...Cool !Va bientôt avoir la suite de PPC !On va rigoler !

Ser' :ET Y A LA SUITE DU SECRET DE L'EMPEREUR !!!OUAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!!!!!!

Yam' :Et pour les écrivains en manque d'idées, allez voir "Kenyako", ça va vous aider !

Ser' :Pour Meiling, vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste un plan pour pas que notre Daisuke soit jaloux !

Yam' :On va rire !

Ser' :C'est pour la fic ou PPC ?

Yam' :Les deux.

Ser' :Ah.

Yam' :...

Ser' :...

Yam' :Y avait pas un truc où on devait parler de la saison 04 de Digimon ?

Ser' :Ah oui !Pour Elektra, c'est pas une inspiration de la saison 04, je la connais même pas !Et- hezureusement passqu'il paraît que c'est nul !

Yam' :On commence la fic ?

Ser' :Ok.

***

Daisuke est bizarre 

Myako émergea doucement. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle était couchée sur un corps masculin…et se rappela de la merveilleuse nuit qu'elle venait de passer. Ken lui caressait le dos, rêveusement. Ils étaient aux anges… 

Laissons là nos deux tourtereaux profiter de ce moment de tendresse jusqu'à dix heures, parce qu'ils commençaient tard, et consacrons-nous plutôt aux pauvres gars qui commençaient à huit heures (pov' d'eux !). En arrivant au collège, Iori et Takeru furent surpris de ne pas trouver Daisuke avec Hikari. 

« _Il est malade ?s'inquiéta Takeru. 

_Ben, je sais pas, répondit Hikari. Il m'a dit bonjour puis il est rentré. 

_C'est zarb', ça ! 

_Si ça se trouve, des extraterrestres sont passés par là… » 

Les trois amis se regardèrent puis se mirent à rigoler à cette blague méchante. En fait, ils le retrouvèrent dans la classe, assis, il ne bougeait pas et regardait fixement devant lui. Un groupe de fille entra et s'installèrent à un groupe de table. Daisuke les regarda avec un air bizarre genre « si seulement je pouvais y aller » puis il s'affala sur sa table en fermant les yeux avec un air triste et en soupirant, toujours aussi bizarrement. 

« _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?se demandèrent ses amis. » 

Ils allèrent le voir. 

« _Salut !fit gentiment Takeru. 

_Salut mon pote, répondit l'autre avec une voix neutre. 

_C'est bizarre, ça ! 

_Quoi donc ? 

_Tu m'as pas envoyer chier ! 

_Ah…Ouais…Ben…Vas te faire foutre, alors. 

_C'est gentil, ça ! 

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois, ça vient du cœur !Mais, ces temps-ci, j'ai pas trop la tête à ça… 

_Ah ouais ?Et qu'est-ce qui t'occupe autant ? 

_Ben…hésita-t-il en jetant un court regard vers le groupe de filles. 

_Ah !Je vois ! » 

Mais, la cloche sonna et ils durent aller en cours. 

Vers dix heures, durant la récréation, Myako et Ken arrivèrent. Leurs amis remarquèrent qu'ils avaient l'air heureux mais complètement épuisé. 

« _Vous avez une sale gueule, s'aperçut Takeru. Vous avez fait la fête ? » 

Ils ne répondirent que par un sourire, ce qui provoqua un étonnement ainsi qu'une totale incompréhension de la part des autres. Quant à Daisuke, il était toujours dans le même état et ne semblait pas se soucier de l'état des deux tourtereaux. Il fixait le même groupe de filles et avait le même air mélancolique scotché au visage. Ken s'assit à côté de lui. 

« _Que t'arrive-t-il, mon ami ?lui demanda-t-il solennellement. » 

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci se contenta d'exploser littéralement en sanglot dans ses bras : 

« _BOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOUHOOOOUUU !!!! 

_…Je crois qu'il est amoureux ! 

_Oui, c'est ce qu'on s'est dit aussi. 

_'faut en parler à Laïla, elle saura quoi faire. 

_Pourquoi Laïla ? 

_C'est grâce à elle que je sort avec Myako. » 

Sa copine lui lança un regard de total étonnement et d'incompréhension équivalent à l'effet de tout à l'heure. Il lui sourit. 

Après les cours, comme d'habitude, ils rejoignirent les anciens à la salle des ordis. 

« _Myako, on a une surprise pour toi ! 

_MIMI !!! » 

La jeune fille se jeta sur sa copine d'Amérique, ce qui eut pour effet de provoquer un énorme boum dû au fait que sous le choc, elles se retrouvèrent par terre. Les autres *exaspération profonde*…Ken prit Laïla et Daisuke à l'écart et expliqua la situation à la jeune fille. 

« _Il est amoureux ?C'est pas nouveau, ça ! 

_Mais nan !C'est une autre fille et ça a l'air bien plus sérieux ! 

_Ah !Je vois. C'est qui ? 

_Euh… 

_Ok. Ken, tu nous laisse ! 

_D'accord…Mais si y a le moindre avancement, vous me prévenez, hein ? 

_Ok, ok… » 

Celui-là parti, Daisuke avoua tout son problème : 

« _Elle est chinoise, elle est brune avec de beaux yeux bruns et deux longues couettes et elle est très jolie. 

_Elle est nouvelle ? 

_Oui. 

_Elle s'appellerait pas Meiling Li, par hasard ? 

_Si, tu la connais ? 

_J'étais au courant pour l'arrivée d'une chinoise qui s'appelait Meiling Li. 

_Ah. 

_Est-ce que tu discutes avec elle ? 

_Ben, on est voisins de classe alors… 

_Et ben, c'est bien !C'est une assez bonne approche ! 

_Oui, bon, mais je suis pas beaucoup aimé des filles. 

_Ca m'étonne pas, ça ! 

_C'est gentil ! 

_Je rigole !Nan, mais 'faudrait que je la vois. Je pourrais faire un petit diagnostic pour t'aider. 

_C'est vrai ?Tu vas m'aider ? 

_Bien sûr !Pourquoi je t'aiderais pas ?'faut bien que tu grandisses un peu ! 

_Dis aussi que je suis un gamin ! 

_Parfaitement, tu es un gamin. Mais le fait que tu tombes amoureux t'en fera prendre conscience. En attendant, je veux bien t'aider à l'avoir mais tu dois grandir si tu veux avoir plus de chance. » 

Daisuke paraissait très énervé. 

« _C'est bien de m'écouter. Je pensais que t'allais péter une crise et que tu ne voudrais plus me parler, dit-elle en souriant. 

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour grandir ? 

_Houlà !C'est du sérieux ! 

_C'est que, je ne pense pas avoir la moindre chance ! 

_Ah…Ben, déjà, ça s'appelle introspection et c'est hyper chiant parce que tu passes ton temps à penser à autre chose qu'à tes obligations. Et quand tu arrives à une conclusion, ben, tu ne peux plus te voir en face pendant quelques temps tellement tu te détestes. Ensuite, quand tu as bien touché le fond et que nous, tes potes, on te fout de grandes baffes dans la gueule, tu commences à reprendre conscience, tu te réveilles enfin après des jours d'absence et tu remontes la pente. Et enfin, quand tu sais que t'es vraiment le meilleur sans trop exagérer, ben, c'est trop tard ! 

_QUOI ??????!!! 

_Nan !Je rigole. Ce n'est arrivé qu'à moi. T'en fais pas, je vais t'aider là-dedans mais tu as intérêt à faire d'énormes efforts !Normalement, personne ne doit aider dans une introspection. Mais, vu qu'il y a urgence et qu'on est pas sortis de l'auberge, je vais devoir te poser des questions zarb' mais philosophiques et incontournables. 

_D'accord !On commence quand ? 

_Mmm…le Digimonde va nous être d'une grande utilité !Les aventures font bien grandir ! 

_Bon. » 

Après avoir mangé, Chibimon sauta dans les bras de Daisuke pour lui faire un gros câlin. 

« _Mais il est bien, comme ça, mon Daisuke ! 

_T'inquiète pas, va !On va pas trop te le changer, ton copain ! 

_Dites, vous trouvez pas que ça manque un peu d'action ?demanda Crazymon en souriant. 

_Hihi !T'as raison !lui répondit sa partenaire. Allons-y ! » 

Et là, craignant d'être prise de vitesse, Myako hurla : 

« _DIGI PASSAGE OUVRE-TOI !!! 

_Mais-euh !J'allais le dire !se plaignit Laïla. 

_Le degré de débilité vient d'atteindre un nouveau record à mettre dans le livre Guinness des records 10 000ème édition, annonça philosophiquement Ken, avec un air aussi sérieux que devait l'être le docteur Fred euh…Freud. » 

Ils passèrent le fameux passage pour se retrouver…devant une grande colline. Mais, quand je dis grande colline, c'est format montagne. Donc, ils atterrirent devant une montagne qui, bizarrement, rappelait un petit souvenir aux anciens. 

« _Hé !C'est là où on a tous atterrit pour la première fois, il y a quatre ans !remarqua Taichi. » 

Ils se rappelèrent les bons souvenirs. 

« _Vous vous souvenez quand on a rencontré Andromon ?demanda Izumi. 

_Si vous nous racontiez, un peu ?répliqua Laïla. 

_Il avait une roue noire dans le dos ! » 

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre derrière les buissons et Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon et Palmon en surgirent pour sauter sur leur partenaire respectif. Après des retrouvailles émouvantes, ils reprirent leur discussion. 

« _Moi, je me souviens surtout du moment où Andromon a attrapé Sora, raconta Biyomon. Il faisait vraiment peur ! » 

Sora baissa la tête, complètement rouge, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil surentraîné de Laïla. 

« _Il s'est passé quoi, après ? 

_On l'a attaqué pour qu'il la lâche puis il l'a balancée sur Taichi. 

_Ils ont atterrit comment ? 

_Euh… 

_Attends, l'interrompit Crazymon, Laïla, tu vas pas nous faire le coup de la détection, quand même ! 

_Je vais me gêner, tiens ! 

_Planquez-vous tous ! 

_Il y a d'autres preuves ? 

_Si t'en veux, y en a plein ! 

_HEY !!!! » 

Taichi et Sora ouvrirent les yeux en grand comme des soucoupes. Ils en étaient bouche bée. Leurs digimons avaient carrément retenu des petits détails permettant de soupçonner une certaine attirance. 

« _Alors, il y a cette fois où Taichi s'est jeté héroïquement sur Sora pour la protéger. J'étais sous ma forme méga et j'avais servi de bouclier pour que les débris ne leur tombe pas dessus. 

_'tains !Ca, c'est une preuve !s'exclama Laïla. » 

Les autres les écoutaient, sans rien dire, abasourdis par tant de connerie. 

« _Y a aussi cette autre fois où elle s'est mise à déprimer parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu retrouver Yamato à temps et elle avait très peur pour Taichi qui se battait contre un mauvais digimon du niveau ultime, je crois, c'était Ladydevimon. 

_Ca va ! » 

Sora et Taichi finirent quand même par se rendre compte qu'ils allaient souffrir alors ils se mirent d'accord pour se jeter sur Biyomon et lui clouer le bec (pov' bête !). 

« _Dis, Laïla, t'avais pas dit que t'avais eu des visions ? 

_Ben si, mais j'ai pas eu tous les détails ! 

_Ah. » 

Soudain, le ciel au-dessus de la montagne devint tout noir. Une espèce de machin géant démoniaque en sortit et envoya une sorte de boule énergétique noire sur les digisauveurs. Ceux-ci réussirent à l'éviter de justesse, malgré la surprise. Voyant leur infériorité numérique (il est trop nombreux !) ils décidèrent de battre en retraite dans le vrai monde et passèrent par la télé de téléportation. 

« _J'y crois pas !C'était Devimon !s'exclama Takeru, fou de rage. 

_Du calme, petit, du calme ! 

_MAIS JE SUIS CALME !!!! » 

Elle lui donna une baffe. 

« _D'une, tu me gueules pas dessus comme ça, de deux, vous l'avez déjà vaincu une fois, vous pouvez recommencer, surtout que c'est un niveau champion !On devrait y retourner pour lui régler son compte ! 

_Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Laïla, mais on a passé trop de temps à se remémorer les bons souvenirs alors il se fait tard et on doit rentrer. 

_Chiottes !Bah, ça peut attendre demain ! 

_Moui… » 

Sur ce, ils se quittèrent. Mais Daisuke avait un plan. Le lendemain, il allait vaincre Devimon tout seul pour montrer qu'il savait se débrouiller seul et que ce n'était pas un gamin… 

_To be continued…_

***

Ser' :Pour ceux qui adorent pas Daisuke, sachez que le fait qu'il soit amoureux va m'aider à régler un autre problème parce que j'ai horreur de la jalousie, surtout quand ça lui arrive !

Yam' :Ouais !Il nous emmerde à être tout le temps jaloux !

Ser' :Raison de plus. En attendant, ça me fait un shipper de pluss !^^

Yam' :Ah...ouais...cool...

Ser' :R/R please !

Yam' :Hé !J'allais le dire !

Ken :*tendance Freud*Le degré de débilité...

Y&S :TA GUEULE !!!

Ken :...oh...du calme, les tarés... 


	15. Disparition

Ser' :TOUS DEBOUTS POUR LE TAIORA !!!!!

Yam' :Ca serait bien de pas divulguer des spoilers !

Ser' :Ca, on s'en fout !Le tout, c'est de voir COMMENT on forme les shippers, c'est pluss marrant !Après, c'est qu'une question de goûts !Exemple :je HAIS les sorato. CA M'ORIPILLE !!!

Yam' :Avoue qu'y a quand même de bonnes preuves !

Ser' :C'est vrai mais j'en ai rien à battre. Mon préféré c'est le taiora !

Yam' :C'était pas le Kenyako, y a trois jours ?

Sert' :Evidemment, c'est une question de période, comme mon ami Freud le dit si bien.

Yam' :Freud ?

Ser' :En fait, c'est Jef mais vu qu'il veut être psy...

Yam' :Il s'entendrait bien avec Ken...

Ser' :P'tet ben...p'tet pas...

Yam' :Si on passait à la story ?

Ser' :C'est une bonne idée, Yamatounet !

Yamatounet :Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ou je torture malik dans la prochaine fic sur ygo !

Ser' :Tant que tu touches pas à mon Kévin...

Yam' :c'est qui encore, c'ui là ?

Ser' :Ah !Il est dans ma réalité n'a moi !

Yam' :ù%iç_ç$$ù;:^ù/%$§*ù !!!!!Pourquoi est-ce que je peux pas agir dans le réel ?Y_Y

Ser' :C'est pas grave, je sais pas où il est passé.

Yam' :Tant mieux !^^

***

Disparition 

Dans les couloirs du lycée Odaiba, le plan fut mit à exécution. Yamato et Izumi avaient trouvé le moyen de mettre Taichi et Sora dans une position très compromettante. 

*SBLAFF !!* 

Les deux victimes se retrouvèrent par terre, l'un sur l'autre. 

« _MERDE !!!!Mon polaroid !s'écria Laïla en fouillant dans son sac. » 

Elle attrapa la chose pendant que les deux autres commençaient à envisager de reprendre leurs esprits… 

« _Hé !Il est pas rembobiné ! » 

Finalement, elle put prendre la photo juste au moment où Taichi allait se relever. Les proies se tournèrent alors vers leurs tourmenteurs avec un sourire de sadique sur les lèvres……………et les poursuivirent dans tout le lycée (si vous voulez l'image de leur point de vue, demandez-moi par mail !). 

Pendant ce temps, au collège d'à côté, dans la salle de classe des trois compliqués, là, qui formaient un triangle très chiant… 

« _Hé !T'as pas vu Daisuke ?demanda Meiling à Takeru. 

_Euh…nan, pourquoi ? 

_Il a oublié ses lunettes ! 

_Je crois qu'il est allé rôder du côté de la salle des ordinateurs !lui répondit Hikari. 

_Merci ! » 

La nouvelle s'en alla. 

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé foutre du côté des ordis ? 

_Tu poses la colle de l'année !J'en sais rien du tout ! » 

Daisuke était en face de l'ordinateur avec Chibimon dans ses bras. Il hésitait. Il fixait l'écran comme un zombie. Il tendit son digivice vers l'appareil juste au moment où la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Meiling vit la lumière envelopper son collègue et, instinctivement, se précipita sur lui. Il passèrent le passage inter-dimensionnel tous les deux avec le digimon. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la forêt à côté de la montagne vue la veille. 

« _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?demanda la jeune fille. » 

Ses vêtements avaient eux aussi changé :c'était un costume chinois jaune et rouge avec le signe du yin et du yang dessiné sur la poitrine. A sa vue, Daisuke sentit son cœur battre aussi fort qu'un concert de hard-rock. 

« _Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?redemanda Meiling. » 

Le garçon reprit ses esprits : 

« _On est dans le Digimonde. 

_Quoi ? 

_Oui, le Digimonde, ou monde digital. C'est un monde parallèle au notre où vivent des créatures appelées digimons. D'ailleurs, voici mon partenaire. 

_Salut !Je m'appelle Veemon, fit celui-ci en s'approchant de la chinoise. » 

Elle le regarda bizarrement et s'amusa à lui tirer les joues. 

« _Encore une peluche qui parle ? » 

Veemon se dégagea. 

« _Je suis pas une peluche, je suis un digimon ! 

_C'est encore un coup de Clowreed ou quoi ? 

_Gné ???Clowreed ?*pige pas* 

_Oui, Clowreed, l'ancêtre de ma famille, ce grand magicien avec des pouvoirs magiques !Même que mon cousin Shaolan en a hérité ! 

_Wah…… 

_Et les digimons, ils peuvent se transformer !se vanta Veemon. 

_Et mon cousin, il peut faire appel à l'électricité !… » 

Bon, laissons là les gamins se vanter de leurs possibilités et intéressons-nous à des choses plus sérieuses… 

« _Mais que font Meiling et Daisuke ?s'inquiéta Hikari. Ils devraient être revenus depuis longtemps ! 

_Tu crois qu'ils font des choses ?lui demanda bêtement Takeru. 

_Abruti !cria-t-elle. » 

Et toutes les têtes de la classe se tournèrent vers elle. 

« _Oups… 

_Mlle Kamiya ?Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec la formule ?interrogea le professeur de chimie. 

_Si, si !Tout à fait !fit-elle, gênée. 

_Bon. Reprenons. » 

A la fin des cours, les Anciens (Izumi, Taichi, Sora, Yamato et Laïla) les rejoignirent dans la salle des ordis. A l'annonce de la disparition de Daisuke, Laïla s'exaspéra : 

« _C'est pas vrai !Il l'a carrément emmenée avec lui !Et avec Devimon qui rôde, ils vont souffrir ! 

_Il vaut mieux les rejoindre ! 

_OK ! » 

Ils se rendirent dans le monde digital. La montagne semblait calme, comme le reste de l'île. Daisuke et Meiling semblaient avoir atterris ailleurs. 

« _Ca nous avance bien. Comment on va faire pour les retrouver ?demanda Laïla. 

_On pourrait se diviser en plusieurs groupes et fouiller l'île, proposa Taichi. 

_Bonne idée. Voyons voir…un Nouveau dans chaque groupe…mmh…Izumi avec Iori pour les montagnes…Taichi avec Takeru pour la campagne…Myako avec Sora à la mer…Yamato avec Ken dans la forêt et Hikari avec moi autour du lac. Ca vous va ? 

_Oui ! 

_Alors allons-y ! » 

Ils se mirent en route, chacun de leur côté. 

_Tou bi continuède…_

***

Ser' :Héhé...TOUS DEBOUT POUR LE TAKARIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yam' :nan mais c'est pas fini, les spoilers ?

Takeru :je crois qu'on va souffrir !

Hikari :Je pense aussi !

TLA :LE BISOU !!LE BISOU !!

Ser' :Je sais pas si vous avez vu mais ils sont pas ensemble !

TLA :Ooooooh naaaaan !!!*hyper déçu*

Ser' :Je crois que je vais changer d'expression, elle commence à être rengaine, un peu...

Yam' :Tu sais quoi ?

Ser' :Quoi ?

Yam' :Ja ve la suite de PPC...ça me manque...

Ser' :Moui...

S&Y *se regardent* :ON VEUT LA SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITEUH !!!!!!!*chialent*

R/R please !

Yam' :Tu sais que normalement, c'est moi qui dit ça ?

Ohoh... *se fait tabasser**deux-trois dents en mouins* Dévolée...

Yam' :Bon... 


	16. Confidences

Yam' :Euh...ça fait combien de temps ?

Ser' :Un mois, je crois...

Yam' :Héhé...NOUVEAU DIGI-CHAP !!!

Ser' :D'abord, la pub :Vous aimez l'action...

Yam' :Les shippers Taiora, Takari, Kenyako, Koushimi...

Ser' :Voir Daisuke et Taichi se faire vanner à tout bout de champ...

Yam' :Un humour bien servi...

Ser' :Et le retour des méchants ainsi que les digivolutions à foison ?

Yam' :Allez voir la fic Le digimon des ténèbres de Yolei Céline Kamiya.

Ser' :Fic très bien écrite avec énormément d'action, le genre de truc qu'on aime tous !

Yam' :Et allez-y parce qu'elle commence à s'impatienter au niveau des rivious !^^

Ser' :T'inquiète pas, Yolei Céline Kamiya...

S&Y :On t'aime !

***

Confidences 

Ca faisait un moment qu'Hikari, Gatomon, Crazymon et Laïla marchaient au bord du lac. Toujours aucun signe de Daisuke et de Meiling. 

« _Tu crois qu'ils vont faire des choses ?demanda soudain la française. 

_… 

_Hé !Te choque pas !Je rigolais ! 

_Mouais… 

_… 

_… 

_Serais-tu jalouse ? 

_Ca va pas la tête ?! » 

Elle s'arrêta. 

« _Maintenant, c'est le champ libre pour Takeru, dit Laïla en souriant. 

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?interrogea Hikari pourtant certaine de la réponse. 

_Ca crève les yeux qu'il en pince pour toi ! 

_… 

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » 

Elle avait l'air triste. 

« _…… 

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?répéta l'autre. 

_C'est que…je ne crois pas pouvoir lui rendre ses sentiments… 

_é.è*regard déçu* 

_Tu vois…c'est presque comme un frère pour moi…et j'ai peur que ça gâche notre amitié si on tombe amoureux l'un de l'autre… » 

Laïla la prit dans ses bras. 

« _T'inquiète pas, petite. Tu sauras lui rendre ses sentiments. Je sais que tu tiens énormément à lui et, si vous sortez ensemble, je suis persuadée que ça ne fera qu'enrichir votre complicité. 

_Oui, mais après ? 

_Après quoi ? 

_…la chose…le cap… » 

Laïla défit son étreinte et sourit. 

« _Les abeilles et les fleurs ?^^ 

_Hum…oui… 

_Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? 

_Je sais pas…je redoute ça… 

_Euh…tu as treize ans depuis quelques mois, non ? 

_Oui. 

_T'es encore jeune, pour ça. Enfin, ça dépend surtout de ta maturité mais tu dois attendre encore quelques temps, je crois. Personnellement, je me suis dit qu'à partir de 15 ans, je saute sur la première occasion ! » 

Hikari parut choquée. 

« _D'ailleurs, si mes calculs sont bons, ça devrait pas tarder !A moins que le gars que j'aime soit coincé mais ça m'étonnerais, surtout que j'ai de bons arguments… » 

Elle baissa la tête vers sa poitrine bien généreuse… 

« _Tout de suite les perversités… 

_Hey !Du calme !pour l'instant, je n'en suis qu'à 12 heures de pensées envers la chose par jour ! 

_O.Ô'''' 

_Je rigole. Mais ne t'inquiète pas !Tu sauras quand tu voudra le faire !Et je veillerai personnellement sur le comportement de tes futurs petits copains !Et Taichi aussi alors, n'es pas peur ! 

_Bon, bon… 

_… 

_… 

_… 

_Tu crois que Mya et Kenji l'ont déjà fait ? » 

Laïla parut scandalisée. 

« _Enfin, Hikari, ça crève les yeux ! 

_O.O 

_Nan, en fait, je sais pas. 'faudra être un peu indiscrète avec ta meilleure amie ! 

_OK !*regard machiavélique* 

_Tu es bien la sœur de ton frère ! 

_A propos, est-ce qu'il a quelqu'un en vue ? » 

Elles s'étaient remises à marcher. 

« _Je crois bien. 

_C'est Sora. 

_… 

_Il la regarde comme un dingue depuis nos aventures dans le Digimonde, il y a quatre ans. Je suis arrivée bien après eux mais j'avais remarqué un drôle de comportement à son égard. 

_D'ailleurs, avec Yamato et Izumi, on fait tout pour que Sora s'en aperçoive et que l'un d'entre fasse le premier pas. C'est bien marrant mais on se reçoit des bouffes à chaque fois !^^ 

_Je vois……vous êtes complètement tarés… 

_En plus, je crois bien que Sora aussi s'en ai aperçue !Il faut tout faire pour les mettre ensembles ! 

_Je crois bien que je vais faire passer le message à tout le monde !*autre regard machiavélique* 

_Excellente idée ! 

_Hey !Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? 

_Et pour Takeru ? 

_Je crois que je vais le laisser venir à moi… 

_Pourquoi ne pas faire le contraire ? 

_ ??? 

_Je sais pas, être plus proche de lui dans la complicité, parler de choses plus délicates sans aller trop loin dans les détails, voir les limites de vos confidences… 

_Je vais réfléchir… » 

Elles continuèrent leurs recherches. 

A la campagne, les deux principaux sujets de leur conversation marchaient depuis près de 20 minutes en compagnie de leurs digimon respectifs. Ils avaient du mal à trouver un bon sujet de conversation. En fait, Takeru paraissait embarrassé mais Taichi ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il pensait plutôt à l'événement qui s'était passé plus tôt dans la même journée. Il se décida tout de même à parler de ça, vu que Yamato ne voulait rien lui dire. 

« _Tu sais que ton frère me fait chier ? 

_Euh…t'y vas un peu fort, là, non ? 

_Nan, nan, des fois, il me fait vraiment chier ! 

_Style ? 

_Il trouve toujours le moyen de me lâcher !Pareil pour Laïla et Izumi ! 

_ ???Ils sont pas du genre à lâcher comme ça !Et Sora ? 

_C'est la seule que je fais pas fuir ! 

_Je vois…je comprends…c'est juste une bande de tarés… 

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? 

_Ils te laissent tout le temps avec Sora quand ils te lâchent, non ?Et ils ne font jamais ça quand elle n'est pas là ? 

_En effet ! 

_Je vois… 

_Quoi ? 

_Ils veulent tout simplement que tu ailles lui parler sérieusement. 

_Sérieusement ? 

_En rapport à tes sentiments envers elle ! » 

Taichi s'arrêta (telle sœur, tel frère !^^), regardant au sol. 

« _C'est Laïla qui t'as dit ça ? 

_Tout le monde le voit !Il faut vraiment être un pas doué pour pas s'apercevoir que ça fait quatre ans que vous vous faites les yeux doux !Ou être Yamato, ça dépend des cas. Pour ça, il aurait pu faire attention ! 

_A quoi ? 

_Ce crétin n'avait pas vu que t'étais amoureux de sa copine ! 

_Beuh ? 

_Fais pas cette tête, va !Au moins, c'est réciproque !Et ça fait quatre ans que ça dure ! 

_… 

_Quoi ? 

_Il n'y a pas que chez moi que ça dure depuis quatre ans ! » 

Takeru se mit à rougir doucement. 

« _Comment ça ? 

_T'aurais pas des vues sur ma sœur, par-hasard ? » 

Le blondinet vira au cramoisi. 

« _Euh… 

_T'inquiète !Je vais pas te massacrer si tu l'avoues !De toute façon, je sais que c'est la guerre entre Daisuke et toi. 

_Plus maintenant. 

_Comment ça ? 

_Il semble intéressé par Meiling ! 

_Tant mieux !Hikari n'aura pas de mal alors à répondre à tes avances ! 

_Ah oui ?*lueur d'espoir* 

_De toute façon, qu'il y ait Daisuke ou pas, je suis sûr qu'elle te veut. 

_Certain ? 

_Oui, bon, c'est vrai qu'elle ne se confie pas trop à moi pour ça mais j'en suis convaincu ! » 

Ils se remirent à marcher en parlant d'autres choses. 

« _Myako, je peux te confier quelque chose ? 

_Dis toujours ! 

_C'est que, j'ai peur de le dire à Laïla, j'ai peur qu'elle ne soie jalouse ! 

_Vas-y, raconte-moi !Je te jure que je garderai le secret ! 

_Je crois bien que…j'ai un penchant pour Taichi… 

_Tu vois quand tu veux ! 

_ ??? 

_Bah oui !Avec la conversation de l'autre jour sur toutes les preuves qu'il y avait entre vous deux, je crois bien qu'on est tous d'accord là-dessus :vous êtes pour vous entendre !Et, d'ailleurs, je crois bien que c'est réciproque ! 

_Tu es sûre ? 

_Certaine ! 

_Tu crois que je pourrais sortir avec lui ? 

_Sans problème ! 

_Et…tu crois qu'il serait sincère avec moi ?Je veux dire…tu sais qu'il a un tempérament de feu alors…pour après…plus tard…enfin, voilà, quoi ! 

_Tu as peur de coucher avec lui ? » 

Elle avait dit ça sans aucune gêne, naturellement, ce qui choqua Sora. 

« _Bah quoi ? 

_Ca ne te fait pas peur, toi ? » 

Myako afficha un large sourire. 

« _Je ne peux pas avoir peur d'un truc qui me met dans un état aussi…comment dire ? 

_Attends… 

_… 

_… » 

Myako l'arrêta, mit ses mains sur ses épaules et planta son regard dans celui de son amie. 

« _Oui ? 

_Attends…tu veux dire que…tu l'as fait ? 

_Oui. 

_O.O 

_… 

_Avec Ken ? 

_Bien sûr !Il me semble que c'est le gars avec qui je sors, non ? 

_Mais…enfin…tu n'as pas…t'as pensé à… 

_Oui, on a pensé à la capote !Oui, j'ai eu un peu mal mais c'est vite passé ! 

_Mais…c'était…comment ? 

_C'est-à-dire, petite curieuse ? 

_Il était… 

_Disons que j'ai beaucoup crié, ce qui a fait un petit peu jaser les voisins… 

_……oh…… » 

Myako fit un sourire et elles se remirent à marcher. 

« _Pour ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Pense juste à avoir avec toi une capote et si tu l'aimes vraiment, fonce, ça ne peut qu'être…euh…explosif !D'ailleurs, vous possédez tous les deux un symbole du feu !Je suis sûre que c'est lui qui te fera découvrir ces nouveaux horizons ! 

_En attendant, le destin me mets toujours dans des positions très compromettantes avec lui ! 

_Comment ça ? 

_Souvent, Yamato, Laïla et Izumi ont des trucs à faire alors ils nous laissent rien que tous les deux !Même que ce matin, ils ont réussi à nous faire trébucher et Taichi c'est retrouvé sur moi, d'une manière très suggestive ! 

_A mon avis, le destin n'y est pour rien, ou alors, il est aidé par les autres qui font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour que l'un de vous se décide à faire le premier pas ! 

_ ??? 

_Et cette conversation, l'autre jour, ne t'a pas suffit à te mettre la puce à l'oreille ? 

_J'ai pas tilté sur le coup ! 

_'faudra tilté au bon moment !Et t'as intérêt à aller le voir parce qu'il a l'air d'un grand timide ! 

_ ??? 

_Bah oui !Les plus courageux sont connus pour être des grand timides en amour ! 

_Si tu le dis… 

_Et pour Laïla, je pense qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de Taichi. Ca se voit !C'est juste son meilleur ami !Elle a énormément d'affection pour nous tous. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? 

_Si, si. Je ne fais pas trop attention à ça, ces derniers temps. Mais je la trouve étrange, quand même. J'ai l'impression qu'elle cache quelque chose. 

_Elle l'a dit elle-même quand elle a libéré Bawaw de l'emprise des tours noires :elle a des sentiments pour quelqu'un et a peur des conséquences ! 

_Peut-être qu'elle aussi a la frousse de passer l'acte ! 

_Euh…tu l'as bien regardée ?Elle n'a pas du tout l'air d'avoir froid aux yeux !D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas qu'elle aie vraiment peur de cette chose. Il me semble qu'elle a parlé d'une sorte de métamorphose ou un truc du genre… 

_Et quand elle a fusionné avec Crazymon, on aurait dit qu'elle utilisait autre chose que le pouvoir des digimons… 

_Que veux-tu dire ? 

_Je sais pas. On dirait qu'elle use de la magie ou un truc comme ça…il va falloir parler à Izumi à ce propos… 

_Pourquoi pas ?Personnellement, j'ai totale confiance en cette fille. 

_Moi aussi. » 

Elles continuèrent ainsi. 

Izumi et Iori parlaient aussi de ces étranges événements. 

« _Cette fusion me paraît bizarre, dit le rouquin. 

_Tu penses que les digimons et les humains sont incapables de fusionner ? » 

Amardillomon fit la grimace. 

« _C'est pas ça !Quand elle attaquait, elle ne disait pas les noms de ses attaques, contrairement aux digimons. Et quand on a vu cette créature disparaître en flammes toute seule alors que Laïla l'avait juste battue et égorgée. 

_'me semble qu'elle avait appelé ça démon… 

_Il me semble aussi. 

_Tu crois que ce genre de chose existe ? 

_Ca c'est la question qui tue. Si jamais ça existe, on est mal barrés !Je connais deux-trois trucs dessus et, apparemment, c'est joli-joli à voir !Les démons sont réputés pour être particulièrement sanglants et pervers. Peut-être que Laïla pourrait nous renseigner !Elle semble en savoir long sur le sujet ! 

_Si ça se trouve, elle aussi, c'est un démon ! 

_Je ne crois pas. Sinon, elle ne serait pas aussi adorable. 

_ ??? 

_Vendredi prochain, Mimi vient nous rendre visite. Elle m'a promis de lui parler de moi. 

_ ???*comprend de moins en moins* 

_En fait-et tu as intérêt à garder ça pour toi- j'aimerais bien sortir avec elle… 

_…ah les djeun's !*blasé* 

_Oah !C'est bon !T'as pas eu affaire à une créature sortie droit de tes rêves ! 

_Tu penses aux filles, toi ? 

_Ca m'a pris, comme ça, d'un coup !J'ai pensé à elle et je l'ai su, c'est tout !Depuis, je peux pas m'empêcher d'y rêver !Même mes résultats ont baissé ! 

_Ah oui ?*inquiet* 

_Au lieu d'être à 19,75 je plafonne à 19,5. 

_Je m'en doutais. 

_En attendant, Laïla est de notre côté, ange ou démon. 

_Et cette métamorphose dont elle nous a parlé, il y a quelques temps ? 

_Je ne crois pas qu'elle ira du côté des ténèbres, elle n'est pas comme ça ! 

_Bon, si tu le dis… » 

Ils continuèrent ainsi, à émettre des hypothèses tout en cherchant Daisuke. 

_To be continued… _

***

Ser' :Oui, bon, chap sans trop d'action mais est-ce ma faute si j'ai pas d'inspi ?

Yam' :R/R, please ! 

Ser' :Récemment, j'ai lu une bien belle fic sur HP qui s'appelle Sous la lune d'Août, sans trop d'action qui cartonne à 350 revbiews plus les 2 miennes, de Cara3 , basée sur les shippers, allez voir dans la section Favorite stories de ma bio pour l'y trouvée ainsi que celle de Yolei Céline Kamiya qui mérit autant de review que celle de Cara3 qui fait quand même près de 38 chap !

Yam' :On ya mis 5 h du net !

Ser' :Planquez-vous tous !


	17. Tragédie

Ser' :NIOU CHAP !

Yam' :En deux jours, c'est un record !

Ser' :Je suis pas d'accord, j'en ai déjà posté deux dans la même journée.

Yam' :Ah !Quand même !

***

Tragédie 

« __MANON LA GUEUSE NE PORTE JAMAIS DE CULOTTE ! _

_ _CHEVALIER SORS TON DARD ET DECALLOTE ! _

_ _ET BOURRE LA RIBAUDE, FOURRE Z'Y TA RAPIERE ! _

_ _ET BOURRE LA RIBAUDE, UN COUP PAR DERRIERE_ _!!!…_ » 

Ainsi Yamato et Ken, ceux qui furent autrefois les plus solitaires du groupe, chantaient à tue-tête la chanson paillarde que Laïla leur avait apprise. 

« _Franchement, elle tue, cette fille !s'exclama le blondinet. 

_Ah tu l'as dit !Elle est trop sympa ! 

_En plus, elle est jolie ! 

_Ah oui !Elle a des formes très généreuses ! 

_Hé !Toi, t'as déjà une copine ! 

_En effet !*sourire pervers*(j'étais sûre qu'il cachait quelque chose !) 

_A ton avis, ils font quoi, Daisuke et Meiling ? 

_Des choses. 

_Oui mais quel genre ? 

_… 

_… 

_… 

_On est vraiment de sals pervers ! 

_Je suis d'accord ! 

_Si Myako t'entendait, elle t'aurait sauté dessus depuis longtemps !dit Wormon. » 

Ken sourit encore plus à cette idée. Yamato s'en aperçut. 

« _Quoi ? 

_Héhé… 

_Ho…'spèce de pervers…vous êtes vraiment… 

_Bah quoi ? 

_Pfft…t'as trop de chance… 

_ ? 

_Moi aussi, j'aimerais bien avoir une fille dans mon lit !!!Surtout que mon père n'est pas souvent là…héhé… 

_Je vois que je suis pas le seul pervers ici… 

_Mft…à mon âge, c'est normal ! » 

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent, horrifiés. 

« _Ho non !Yamato, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? 

_Je ne sais pas !C'est tellement horrible ! 

_Je suis si terrorisé ! » 

Wormon et Gabumon se regardèrent :ils étaient vraiment idiots ! 

« _Ah mais qu'est-ce que c'est effrayant, un pont ! » 

Morts de rire. 

« _On est des cons. C'est tout. 

_Je suis d'accord. » 

Ils traversèrent le pont, tout en se charriant sur leur connerie. Une fois à l'autre bout, ils entendirent un cri de douleur. Ils accoururent et trouvèrent devinez qui ?Bawaw, à genoux, face à une ombre qui se dissipa à leur approche. 

« _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?lui demanda Yamato en l'aidant à se relever. 

_Je marchais tranquillement…quand cette…chose est apparue…elle a prononcé des paroles incompréhensibles…et un truc noir m'a frappé…je sais pas ce que c'était… » 

La campagne n'était pas loin alors il furent rejoins par Taichi et Takeru. 

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?demanda ce dernier. 

_Bawaw a été attaqué par une ombre, lui répondit Ken. 

_Une ombre ?Il faudrait prévenir les autres, suggéra Taichi. 

_Je suis d'accord, approuva Yamato en prenant son mail. J'appelle Laïla. » 

En moins de cinq minutes, la concernée ramena ses fesses en compagnie de Hikari, à la lisière de la forêt. 

« _Bawaw ! » 

Ils leur expliquèrent brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé. 

« _Un truc noir ?Ca avait quelle forme ? 

_Je sais plus trop…c'était circulaire… 

_Circulaire ? » 

Les Anciens se regardèrent. 

« _Se pourrait-il que ce soit une roue noire ? » 

Laïla parut affolée. 

« _Une…une roue noire ?Oh…non… » 

Bawaw semblait de plus en plus affaibli. 

« _Excuse-moi…je…je suis désolée…lui dit-elle. 

_Explique-toi, lui demanda Yamato, inquiet. 

_Le sort que je lui avait jeté pour le libérer…si un objet de contrôle du mal tente de prendre possession de son esprit…il… » 

Elle ne put finir sa phrase :le digimon concerné s'effondra à terre, encore plus fatigué. La jeune fille serra sa tête contre la sienne. 

« _Je suis désolée, dit-elle en versant des larmes. Pardonne-moi. 

_Tu ne savais pas, lui répondit son ami. Je préfère ça que de m'attaquer à vous. 

_Excuse-moi… 

_Je… » 

Il lâcha son dernier soupir dans ses bras. 

« _Bawaw…merde… » 

Son corps se dispersa en poussières. Taichi s'agenouilla près d'elle alors qu'elle gardait ses bras comme si elle tenait encore son ami. Il la prit dans ses bras. 

« _Je suis désolé, dit-il, c'est fini. 

_…urks… » 

Elle se mit à sangloter. Soudain, une ombre géante sortit du mont des illusion. C'était Devimon. A sa vue, le visage de Takeru exprima une telle haine que même le plus méchant de tous les méchants en aurait peur. Sauf, bien sûr, si il était trop idiot pour savoir que c'était mauvais signe. 

« _Quel dommage !J'aurais pu en faire mon allié !Mais ce sort a tout gâcher !dit le mauvais digimon, d'un ton moqueur. 

_Tu vas payer, dit simplement Takeru. » 

Ses amis le regardèrent. Il redoublait de rage. Même Patamon. 

« _T'aurais-je vexé ?fit Devimon faussement désolé. » 

Le garçon et son digimon commencèrent alors à briller d'une lueur blanche. Ils se mélangèrent pour ne former qu'une seule et même créature. 

« _Nous sommes Kangemon. Tu vas payer pour avoir tuer notre ami. 

_Uh ? » 

Devimon ne semblait pas du tout effrayé par le nouvel être. 

Il avait la tête de Takeru et portait de grandes ailes grises ainsi que des vêtements noirs avec des sangles (j'ai trop lu les ygo, moé !) et ses yeux, soulignés de noir, étaient plus sombres qu'avant tandis que sa peau était plus pâle, faisant ressortir des airs ténébreux. Son visage était plus mince, lui donnant un caractère androgyne. Ses mains fines étaient terminées par de longs ongles noirs et ses lèvres étaient aussi peintes en noir. Tout, chez lui, respirait les ténèbres. 

Pourtant, il s'attaqua à Devimon, lui envoyant un rayon lumineux, ce qui surprit un peu tout le monde, sauf Laïla, qui s'était relevée. 

« _Il aime donc ce qui est gothique, dit-elle avec un air de connaisseuse traversé par la tristesse. 

_C'est-à-dire ?lui demanda Hikari, inquiète. 

_Il nous reviendra, ne t'inquiète pas. » 

Kangemon continuait à attaquer Devimon avec de plus en plus de férocité. Finalement, son adversaire finit par succomber à ses blessures et disparut en poussières. Kangemon atterrit au sol (logique !) et rejoignit les autres digisauveurs. 

Hikari le regardait comme elle ne l'avait jamais regardé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère auparavant. Quand il s'approcha, elle frissonna. 

Yamato alla voir son frère (en passant, toujours dans sa forme fusionnée). 

« _Ca va ? » 

Il ne répondit rien et s'évanouit, tombant dans ses bras. Il se sépara en deux, Takeru d'un côté et Patamon de l'autre. 

« _Bon, on fait quoi ?demanda Taichi. » 

Son mail bipa. C'était Daisuke. En lisant son message, le destinataire prit un air très choqué. 

« _Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon frère ?interrogea Laïla. 

_Lis !répondit-il, passablement énervé. » 

En fait, Daisuke signalait qu'il était rentré et leur demandait où ils étaient. 

« _Je vais le tuer !!!s'exclama Laïla. 

_Euh…d'abord, on appelle les autres ?proposa timidement Ken. » 

La française le regarda. 

« _Tu peux pas te passer de ta chérie, toi, non ? » 

Il rougit.

_To be continued..._

***

Ser' :COUP DE PUB !!!

Yam' :On l'a déjà faite dans le chap précédent...

Ser' :C'est pas grave !On voulait juste signaler à tous les riviouveurs que ça serait bien qu'il riviouent plusieurs chap passke après, on a pas assez d'encouragements pour faire la suite !

Yam' :En effet, ça serait bien de quand vous lisez Le digimon des ténèbres, de Yolei Céline Kamiya, vous riviouvez tous les chaps. Ca lui ferait très plaisir.

Ser' :En plus, Yolei, TA FIC EST GENIALE !!!!!CONTINUE DE LA DIFFUSER !!!!

Yam' :J'allais oublier :R/R, please !

Ser' :pourquoi c'est jamais moi qui le dit ? 


	18. Pas d'inquiétude !

Ser' :WAH !!!Un 2ème chap dans la même journée !CA c'est un record !

Yam' :Nan. On a déjà fait ça récemment.

Ser' :Ah !é_è

Yam' :Yolei Céline kamiya :S'TE PLAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIT !!!Contines à diffuser ta fic sur HP et sur Digi !Elles sont trop bien !Et oui, on veut la suite !Et pour les résultats d'Izumi, ça nous ai passé par la tête comme ça mais étant donné que Serpentine est une vraie chipeuse d'idées...

Ser' :HEY !!!

Yam' :...il est possible qu'elle se soit inspirée d'un truc qu'elle aurait vu ailleurs !^^Le problème, c'est qu'elle s'en souvient pas !

Ser' :Si ça vient de ta fic, excuse-moi, je m'en suis pas rendue compte tout d'suite !^^'''*verisori*

Yam' :Mouais...on dit ça, on dit ça...

Ser' :Mé !

***

Pas d'inquiétude ! 

Takeru et Patamon étaient allongés sur le lit de Laïla, Crazymon, Yamato et Gabumon veillaient sur eux, Taichi expliquait à Iori et les autres digimons ce qui s'était passé, Sora était allée voir Jyou et Izumi téléphonait à Mimi pour leur raconter la nouvelle, Ken et Myako passaient du bon temps (comme toujours), Hikari était traumatisée et Gatomon tentait de la consoler. Quant à Daisuke, ils se faisait passer un savon par Laïla : 

« _PAS VRAI, CA !!! 

_Beuh ? 

_JAMAIS VU UN MEC AUSSI CON !!!! 

_Beuh ? 

_ET SI DEVIMON VOUS AVEZ TROUVES, VOUS AURIEZ FAIT QUOI ??!! 

_Beuh ? 

_… 

_… 

_En attendant, c'était comment, avec Meiling ? 

_ -_- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! » 

Du côté des veilleurs… 

« _J'espère qu'ils vont bien, s'inquiéta Yamato. » 

Crazymon mit sa patte sur le front de Takeru. 

« _Pas d'inquiétude. Il a juste utilisé beaucoup d'énergie. Pareil pour Patamon. Mais, je ne savais pas sa haine envers Devimon. 

_A cause de lui, Takeru a failli perdre Patamon. 

_Ah !D'accord !Je comprends ! 

_J'ai peur que ça l'ait traumatisé. 

_Je crois qu'il existe quelqu'un qui puisse lui rendre le sourire si c'est le cas mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit possible. 

_Comment ça ? 

_Takeru est amoureux mais si la personne qu'il aime ne peut lui rendre ses sentiments, il sera encore plus traumatisé. 

_… » 

Soudain, le concerné ouvrit doucement les yeux. Les veilleurs appelèrent les autres. Il s'étonna en voyant les visages inquiets de son frère et de ses amis. 

« _Salut !Tout va bien ? 

_Euh…comment ça va ?lui demanda Iori. 

_Je vais bien. » 

Laïla s'aperçut que Hikari et Gatomon n'étaient pas là. Celles-ci étaient dans la pièce à côté. La française les rejoignit. 

« _Vous ne venez pas ?Ils sont réveillés ! » 

Hikari avait l'air terrorisée. 

« _Ca va pas ? » 

Elle s'assit à côté de son homologue japonais. 

« _J…j'ai peur… 

_Parce qu'il a pété sa crise ? » 

Elle la regarda. 

« _Il…il était si en colère…je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi auparavant… 

_Enfin, tu sais très bien qu'il porte une haine incomparable envers les ténèbres ! 

_C'est bien ça qui me trouble. 

_ ??? 

_Il était habillé tout en noir ! 

_Et tu crois que c'est mauvais signe ? 

_… 

_Je pense qu'il est partagé. 

_Comment ça ? 

_C'est un truc. Tu vois, moi, je suis contre le mal à fond, personne ne pourra m'en détourner, c'est sûr. Pourtant, j'ai un caractère et des goûts de démons. Je suis pacifiste et, pourtant, j'aime me battre, j'adore ça !Je crois que c'est qui fait de nous des humains. Nous sommes partagés entre le bien et le mal. 

_Et…en ce qui concerne Takeru ? 

_J'ai l'impression qu'il y a une partie de lui qui a changé ou qui s'est révélée au cours de sa fusion avec Patamon. Un coup, c'est un mec hyper sympa, un coup, c'est un guerrier. 

_Carrément ?! 

_Bah oui !Tu l'as jamais observé, dans une compétition de basket ?Je suis certaine qu'il arbore un regard impitoyable !Et, ne t'inquiète pas, ce genre de mec fait partie des plus excitants… 

_Mé !Je suis pas comme ça !*panique* 

_Héhé…pas de panique, Monique, c'est pas critique comme dans l'Titanic ! 

_Uh ? 

_Laisse béton, c'est une connerie. 

_Bon. 

_… 

_… 

_Et si t'allais voir comment il va ?*smile* » 

Hikari sourit. Et décida d'écouter ses conseils. 

Un peu plus tard, les trois autres Anciens arrivèrent. 

« _Izumi ?Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?lui demanda Laïla, se doutant de la réponse. » 

Le garçon avait un très large sourire aux lèvres et semblait dans la lune. 

« _Moi ?Oh, rien, rien. » 

Iori se mit la main devant les yeux pour pas voir le désastre. 

« _Rah, les djeun's…murmura-t-il. » 

Soudain, l'ordinateur portable d'Izumi se mit à biper comme un fou. 

« _Kessessissepass ?dit bêtement Laïla. 

_Juste un nouveau message venant du Digimonde. 

_Du Digimonde ? 

_C'est Génaï. Il nous demande de venir le voir samedi prochain pour midi. 

_Génaï, Génaï, refléchit la française, c'est qui, déjà, c'ui là ? 

_Il nous aide quand on affronte des digimon trop puissants pour nous. 

_Ah oui !Je m'en souviens ! 

_Qu'est-ce que je lui réponds ? 

_Déjà, parle-lui de moi, si il est au courant que je me suis permise de venir jouer les troubles-fêtes, et dis-lui aussi que c'est ok pour samedi, étant donné qu'on sera au grand complet. Tiens, à propos, qui se charge d'héberger Mimi ? 

_Je lui ai proposé de venir chez moi, répondit Izumi. 

_O.O 

_… 

_o.O 

_… 

_O.o 

_... 

_o.o 

_... 

_...cool... 

_Quoi ? 

_Genre direct, on fait pas mieux ! 

_HEY !!!C'EST PAS DU TOUT CE QUE TU CROIS !!!ARRÊTE DE ME TAQUINER !!!*rouge* 

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!T'avais vraiment cru que je le croyais ?Je sais très bien qu'elle a des vues sur Michael, alors…*croise les doigts discrètement dans son dos* 

_Bon. » 

Il répondit au mail de Génaï pendant que Laïla était morte de rire devant la couleur de ses joues et que Jyou examinait Takeru pour voir si il était pas traumatisé (ah !Mais quelle mère-poule, ce Jyou !Ils ont vraiment de la chance !) 

… 

… 

_To be continued (ça me fait chier de chercher des idées spontanément comme ça exprès pour rallonger le chap !)..._

***

Yam' :Ben, comme d'hab, R/R, please, même si vous avez déjà riviouvé tous les autres chap, ça fait quand même des encouragements en plus !^^


	19. Le changement

Ser' :*tendance Kuzco en lama*HA !

Yam' :Oah !C'est bon !Je savais pas que t'étais en forme !

Ser' :Ouais !Troisième chap de la journée !*contente contente*

Yam' :Et en effet, Yolei, elle est TRES en forme, aujourd'hui !^^

Ser' :*tendance le piaf*Ouaich' !

Yam' :Et, en plus, elle est folle comme une carpe !!!

(...)

***

Le changement 

Mardi matin. Jour d'école normal. Ou presque. C'était la première fois qu'on pouvait voir Takeru habillé tout en noir. Enfin, seule Hikari s'en était aperçu. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait beau se souvenir de ses conversations avec Laïla là-dessus, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Pourtant, il était toujours aussi souriant. Certes, ses yeux avaient gardé cette couleur sombre depuis la fusion, mais, hormis ces petits détails, il était resté le même. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Elle regardait Daisuke pour voir si il y faisait aussi attention, mais il semblait être plus passionné par ses discussions avec Meiling. « Le bon côté de la chose, c'est qu'il a cessé de me courser ! »pensa-t-elle en les regardant. Elle soupira en regardant sa montre. Encore une heure et demi de math, la matière la plus détestée par les élèves (dans tous les mangas, c'est comme ça !). 

A dix heures, elle sortit, comme tous les jours, en compagnie de son grand ami devenu ténébreux. Il était toujours aussi enthousiaste. 

« _Hé !Demain, c'est la rencontre sportive avec le collège de Tomoéda !Tu viendras me voir jouer au basket ?demanda-t-il à son amie. 

_Euh…ben…euh… 

_Si te pléééééé !!!*air de gamin* » 

Elle ne put résister. 

« _Bon, d'accord ! 

_OUAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIS !!!*air encore plus gamin* » 

Là, Hikari ne comprit rien du tout. Son comportement formait un contraste formidable avec tout le noir qu'il portait. Il s'en aperçut. 

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

_Oh !Euh…Rien, rien ! 

_Ouf…j'ai cru t'avoir fait peur… » 

Hikari se mit à pouffer de rire. Il était toujours aussi adorable. 

Après les cours, n'ayant pas le temps de retourner dans le Digimonde et étant obligés de se reposer avant la demi-journée sportive du lendemain, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Les deux amis firent un bout de chemin ensemble. 

« _J'espère que demain, on s'amusera !s'exclama le garçon. 

_T'inquiète pas !Au basket, tu vas les mater ! 

_… » 

Il sourit un peu. 

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » 

Il s'arrêta, toujours avec ce faible sourire sur les lèvres. 

« _Je t'aime, Hikari. » 

La jeune fille crut qu'on venait de la poignarder : 

« _Oh…je…je ne peux pas… » 

Le garçon perçut son trouble et s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras. 

« _Excuse-moi, je suis bête. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Tant pis si ce n'est pas réciproque. Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. » 

Elle le regarda. Il souriait. Toujours. Perplexe et désemparée, elle s'en fut chez elle. 

« _Pardonne-moi, Hikari, murmura simplement Takeru en la regardant s'éloigner de lui. » 

Il rentra chez lui, déçu. Patamon lui sauta dessus quand il arriva dans sa chambre, lui donnant un autre sourire. Mais il s'effondra sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. 

« _Takeru, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?s'inquiéta son digimon. 

_'veux pas en parler ! 

_Beuh ?C'est à cause de moi ? » 

Le garçon souleva son coussin. Patamon arborait un magnifique regard de chien battu. 

« _Mais noooon !Mais pas du tout ! » 

Il lui fit un gros câlin. 

« _Tu sais très bien que je t'adore ! 

_*smile* » 

… 

… 

…et… 

_TO BE CONTINUED !!!!*regard sadique*_

***

Yam' :Héhé...on vous a tous matés !!!

Ser' :Et vous y avez vraiment cru ?

Y&S *auréole au-dessus de la tête*

Yam' :En attendant, pour toute engueulade, R/R please !^^

Y&S *grand sourire innocent* 


	20. La rencontre sportive

...

...

Yolei Céline Kamiya :CA VA SAIGNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*brandit un vieux couteau de boucher tout couvert de poussière*

Serpentine :KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!*s'enfuit*

YCK :*lui court après*

Yamato :Elle lui court après parce qu'il y a pas eu de Takari...

YCK :*arrête de la poursuivre*Zut !Si je la tue, il va pas z'y avoir la fin !Bon, t'as inérêt à te rattraper !Sinon, tu vas pouvoir dire bonjour encore une fois à M Pointu mais plus intimement !

Serpentine :D'accordd'accordd'accord !!

YCK :Bon.*retourne chez elle*

Serpentine :Ouf !

Yamato :Franchement, t'aurais pu nous faire plaisir !

Serpentine :NAN MAIS C'EST QUOI, CE DELIRE ????C'EST MOI L'AUTEUSE, ICI, OK ?????Pis, toute façon, vous vous y connaissez pas en écritage de fic !Ca vous dit rien, détournement de situation ?Attendez la fin de la fic avant de m'engueuler !OK, Yam' ?

Yamato :Oah !D'accordd'accordd'accord !!

Serpentine :Bon. En attendant, vici la suite de la dernière fois !^^

***

La rencontre sportive 

Mercredi matin. Demi-journée dédiée aux sports d'équipe dans tous les lycées et collèges, alors organisés de façon à former des équipes mixtes de tout âge. Organisation : 

-Foot :Ken, Daisuke, Taichi et Laïla 

-Basket :Takeru 

-Relais/athlétisme :Sora et Hikari 

-Rationnement des troupes :Myako [qui s'était débrouillée pour se faire dispenser ('me rappelle quelqu'un, ça !auteuse :Oups ?)] et Jyou 

-Arbitrage :Koushiro 

-Animations musicales/DJ :Yamato (of course !) 

-Supporter :Iori. 

D'ailleurs, le coup d'envoi fut marqué par un match de basket sur une note de _Somewhere I belong_, de Linkin Park (@_@ *love Linkin Park*). 

« _Mais que fait Hikari ?se demandait Takeru en regardant désespérément les gradins. Elle m'avait promis ! » 

Le match débuta mais les joueurs d'Odaiba étaient moins en forme que leurs collègues de Tomoéda. Finalement, à la mi-temps (score :O :6/T :20), il décida de lui envoyer un mail. Il venait juste de l'envoyer à l'objet de ses pensées quand Laïla, Yamato, Taichi et Koushiro allèrent le voir. 

Hikari était assise sur un banc dans les vestiaires, seule. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées quand sa boîte mail bipa. Elle l'ouvrit et lu le message de Takeru : 

_Salut, où es-tu ?Tu m'avais dit que tu viendrai me voir au basket. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop peur hier soir. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal… _

Mais il fut interrompu par la réception d'un autre mail qui venait de Laïla : 

_CRETINE !!!Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?J'ai compris ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir mais t'as intérêt à venir parce que, à cause de ton absence, Takeru est déconcentré et ils sont en train de perdre !Ramène tes fesses tout de suite !Et ne t'inquiète pas pour tes sentiments envers lui, il comprend parfaitement. Il aimerait juste que tu sois là en tant qu'AMIE, pas en tant qu'objet de ses plus profonds désirs !… _

Hikari ne lut pas d'avantage et se décida à l'écouter. Elle courut jusqu'à la salle du match et y entra. La mi-temps n'était pas encore finie et elle alla discrètement voir Takeru avec Laïla et les autres. Le jeu reprit et (bien sûr !) l'équipe d'Odaiba gagna in extremis. Celle de Tomoéda était vraiment en forme. 

« _Wah !Vous vous êtes bien battus !Tomoéda est connue pour avoir de bons élèves en sport !s'exclama Hikari à l'adresse de Takeru en lui mettant une serviette autour du cou, ce qui le fit rougir légèrement. 

_Merci !dit-il simplement. » 

Une heure passa pendant que les…euh…je-sais-pas-combien-d'amis se détendaient, assis à l'écart de la foule. Ils étaient en plein délire (plutôt en pleine indiscrétion envers Ken et Myako, on se demande pourquoi p) quand les participants au relais/athlétisme furent appelés sur la piste. Ils s'y rendirent. Une fois sur place, les participantes rejoignirent leur chef. Il y avait un problème. 

« _Si on trouve pas un remplaçant d'ici cinq minutes, on est disqualifiés !dit-il. » 

Voyant qu'il y avait un truc qui allait pas, Laïla décida d'aller voir. En fait, un des coureurs s'était cassé la cheville. Elle sourit, retourna voir les autres, leur raconta l'histoire, et obligea Takeru à participer à la course. 

« _Mais !J'aime pas courir ! 

_Tu veux te racheter aux yeux de Hikari ? 

_Oui ! 

_Alors, tu cours ! 

_Bon, d'accord ! » 

Sur un air de _Still waiting _de Sum 41 (pour faire plaisir à Laïla…et à l'auteuse par la même occasion), le départ fut lancé et chaque équipe devait faire 45 tours (j'adore les vinyles, surtout quand ça raye *regard lourd vers Yamato qu'a bousillé un disque de Santana (sactilège)*) de terrain (euh…1500 m de périmètre ?^^Je suis méchante !). Takeru faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait. D'ailleurs, leur équipe avait gagné beaucoup d'avance par rapport à Tomoéda mais le garçon fut vite rattrapé par une jeune fille brune aux cheveux très courts. Elle était beaucoup plus rapide que lui. Mais, de toute façon, avec elle, c'était peine perdue, elle allait beaucoup trop vite. Hikari le remplaça. La jeune fille aussi se fit remplacé. C'était un jeune garçon, brun, lui aussi, avec un petit air chinois et tout aussi rapide que sa prédécesseuse. Finalement, à quelques mètres près, Tomoéda gagna la course. 

« _Hikari, je…je suis désolé !fit Takeru. J'ai… 

_Tu as fait ce que tu as pu !Arrête de t'excuser !l'interrompit-elle. Pis, de toute façon, le plus important, c'est de participer !C'est toi qui me l'a dit ! 

_*grand yeux brillants*A…alors…tu…tu m'aimes bien ? 

_Bah oui !Gros bêta !T'es quand même mon meilleur ami ! 

_Oh !Merci Hikari !Gros câlin ! » 

Il lui fit un gros câlin comme les Teletubbies à la télé. 

« _Nan…mais…là…tu m'étrangle !!!!*étouffe* 

_Oups !Sorry !*desserre son étreinte* » 

Il regarda vers les gradins. Myako était tout en bas en compagnie de Ken qui la dévorait du regard et de Jyou. Ils vendaient des galapao (sorte de brioche au porc, spécialité indochinoise). Ce fut le grand retour des yeux brillants de Takeru. 

« _WAAAAAAH !!!!!!!DES BRIOCHES AU PORC !!!!!!!!!!! » 

Il entraîna Hikari avec lui en la prenant par la main. 

« _Mais HE !!!Takeru !Attends !Pas si vite ! 

_Dépêche-toi !Il va plus y en avoir ! 

_Mais y a personne ! » 

Il se jeta sur Jyou et lui piqua l'objet de son désir. 

« _T'as qu'à le mettre sur le compte de Yamato !dit-il. 

_Je suis pas sûr qu'il appréciera ! 

_C'est pas grave !C'est juste parce que j'ai pas un rond sur moi ! » 

Hikari avait mis sa main devant son visage pour ne pas voir le désastre. 

« _Je suis vraiment pas gâtée ! » 

Ken était en train de supplier Myako. 

« _Pas pendant le service, je t'ai dit ! 

_Juste un ! 

_C'est pas l'heure de la pause ! » 

Laïla débarqua de nulle part (comme d'hab'). 

« _Justement !C'est 10 heures ! 

_Ah ben, ok ! » 

Elle posa son plateau sur un banc et se jeta sur son petit copain pour lui rouler une pelle dont il se souviendra toute sa vie (un peu comme toutes les autres). 

« _Mmh…surtout qu'il doit pas être mal, en dessous…fit remarquer la française avec un air de connaisseuse. » 

Mya la regarda. 

« _Pas touche ! 

_Whooo !Vad el mitrus, la chtarbée !s'exclama l'autre en mettant ses doigts en croix devant elle. » 

Elles se chamaillèrent. 

« _Nan mais qui m'a fichu des gamines pareilles ?s'exclama une voix derrière elles. 

_Oh !Yamato !fit Laïla en rougissant. » 

Erreur fatale qui lui fit baisser sa garde et elle se reçut l'attaque chatouille de plein fouet et elle s'écroula par terre, morte de rire. 

« _Nan, mais, vraiment…-_-' 

_T'es descendu de ta tour ?lui demanda Laïla après avoir fini de rire. 

_Je voulais juste savoir ce que vous voudrez pour le match de foot. 

_Là, tu poses une question idiote ! 

_Ah ? 

_Ok, alors, tu vas mettre déjà _We will rock you_ de Queen puis _I love rock'n roll_ de je-sais-plus-qui puis après, tu mets _Emma _et_ Lambé an Dro_ de Matmatah, et pis après, ce que tu veux ! 

_T'es pas chiante, toi ! 

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?C'est mon boulot ! 

_…mouais… 

_Et pis, tu sais très bien que j'adore te faire chier ! » 

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice qui voulait tout dire. Ensuite, elle rejoignit Taichi qui était en train de se faire chambrer par Sora. 

« _Le pauvre !Il est en train de s'en prendre plein la gueule ! » 

A la fin de la matinée, la rencontre fut clôturée par ce fameux match de foot. L'une des joueuses s'était aussi cassé la cheville et était aussi absente que le dispensé du Relais. Bizarrement, il paraîtrait que ces deux-là sortaient ensemble à la même époque. Et, si vous voulez mon avis, je ne crois pas beaucoup aux coïncidences (surtout dans une fic…). Donc, vu qu'il y avait une joueuse en moins, Sora avait décidé de la remplacer. 

« _Bienvenue dans l'équipe, ma poule !s'exclama Laïla en lui serrant la main. 

_Merci, mon coq !répondit son amie avec un regard impitoyable. » 

Comme promis, Yamato mit les musiques de la française. « Elle est vraiment marrante, cette fille !…et très jolie, aussi ! »pensa-t-il en regardant la trousse à CD que lui avait prêtée son amie. 

En voyant qui il y avait dans l'équipe adverse, les joueurs de Tomoéda commencèrent à avoir des sueurs froides. 

« _Ca, c'est mon p'tit Ken à moi, ça !s'exclama Myako, toute contente d'avoir un mec super fort. » 

Le match commença. Laïla était au goal et arborait un regard très féroce. Taichi et Sora savaient exactement ce qu'allait faire l'autre. Ils se connaissaient tellement que leur synchronisation était parfaite. Ce fut, d'ailleurs, Sora qui marqua le premier but. Ensuite, voyant la mine inquiète de l'équipe adverse quand il attaquait, Ken décida de montrer ce qu'il savait faire et fit monter le score d'Odaiba à 3. 

« _Et moi ?se plaignit Daisuke qui n'avait pas encore eu la balle. 

_Ben, déjà, si t'avançais ?lui fit remarquer Laïla qui n'était pas loin dans ses cages. 

_Ah !Ouais !P'tet ! » 

Il rejoignit les attaquants, intercepta le ballon durant une passe de Tomoéda et courut avec jusqu'aux buts adverses mais un joueur réussit cependant à le lui chiper. Heureusement, un d'Odaiba le rattrapa et tira vers Daisuke qui était juste en face des cages. Mais le ballon volait trop haut alors, dans un effort surhumain, Taichi et Ken le soulevèrent par le short et il marqua avec la tête. 

« _OUAIS ZIDAAANE !!!!!!!!!!!!!hurla Laïla qui était à l'autre bout du terrain. » 

Finalement, ce fut Odaiba qui gagna avec 6-3 (3-0, si on ramène le plus petit score à 0…). 

« _Tu sais quoi, Sora ?fit Taichi. 

_Quoi ? 

_Tu m'avais vraiment manquée au foot ! » 

Elle rougit. 

« _T'es sûre que tu veux pas reprendre ? 

_Je sais pas…seulement si Laïla vient vous soutenir au goal ! 

_Super ! » 

Ils rejoignirent leurs amis qui étaient en train de hurler de joie comme des malades. 

Après un grand débat, ils décidèrent tous d'aller fêter ça au resto du coin. 

_To be continued…_

***

Serpentine :*nostalgique du 12 juillet 1998*ALLEZ LES BLEUS !ALLEZ LES BLEUS !

Yamato :Nan, mais, les belus, c'est Tomoéda !

Serpentine :Oups !!Vi, c'est vrai !Alors...

Yamato :ALLEZ LES ROUGES !ALLEZ LES ROUGES !

Serpentine :R/R, please !^^

Yamato :AAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!Tu m'as devancé !

Serpentine :Et vi !

Yamato :Beuh !Pô juste !*boude*:x


	21. La grosse surprise

Koushiro :OMAE O KOROSU !!!

Serpentine :KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!C'est bon, on a compris que ça t'avais veské, le fait que je te donne ton nom de fille !!

Koushi :Bon, t'as intérêt à te rattraper sur ce chap sinon, je te grille toi et tes fics avec mon nouveau supra méga giga virus qui bousille les disques durs !*evil laughs*

Serpentine :Oh !Pour ça, t'inquiète pas !!D'ailleurs, YCK va être contente aussi !^^

Yamato :Je confirme !En attendant de te faire buter pour le coup du Takari...

Y&S *air angélique*

Koushi :Mmh...Ca cache quelque chose...*aux fans*Faites gaffe !Ils ont prévu un truc qui risque de vous faire plaisir pluss tard dans la fic...

Y&S :*sautent dur Koushi*MAISEUH !!!!FAUT PAS LE DIREUH !!!

Koushi :*bailloné*MFF !!!

***

La grosse surprise 

Laïla, en compagnie de Taichi, Sora et Yamato, était en train de toquer à la porte de l'appart de Koushiro. 

« _Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?On leur avait dit de se lever à 10 h ! 

_Apparemment, il n'y a même pas ses parents !remarqua Yamato. 

_Tu es très perspicace, petit blondinet ! 

_Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? 

_A ton avis ?*clin d'œil super complice qui veut tout dire* 

_Uh ????*pige pas* » 

Dans l'appart, personne ne répondait. 

« _Bon. On défonce la porte ? 

_Allez ! » 

Les deux garçon foncèrent dans la porte qui s'ouvrit toute seule et ils se retrouvèrent par terre. 

« _Elle n'était même pas fermée à clé ! » 

Laïla et Sora visitèrent les lieux. 

« _C'est bizarre !Il n'y a personne dans la chambre d'amis...remarqua la rousse. » 

Les deux filles se regardèrent. 

« _Nan. On va pas faire ça, c'est indiscret… » 

Taichi avait tout entendu et avait eu un doute. Il décida de vérifier et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Koushiro… 

… 

… 

…ouais…il était là, ouais…un peu nu mais il était là…dans son lit…sous ses draps…en charmante compagnie…Et oui !C'était Mimi et ils étaient tous les deux dans le même lit, sous les draps, fringués aussi chaudement qu'Adam et Ève (là, c'est Yolei Céline Kamiya qui va être contente !). 

« _Ah ben c'est du joli !s'exclama Taichi en constatant la scène ! » 

Il referma la porte alors que Koushiro émergeait à peine de sa folle nuit. 

Un peu plus tard, les deux tourtereaux, s'étant aperçu qu'ils étaient attendus dans le salon, s'habillèrent rapidement et rejoignirent leurs amis. 

« _Désolé, on… 

_Ca va, vous excusez pas, on comprend !les rassura Laïla. C'est sûr qu'avec la nuit que vous avez passée, vous devez être crevés ! » 

Les deux concernés rougirent très fort. 

« _Bon, c'est pas tout ça, on a rendez-vous chez Génaï !Il faut rejoindre les autres dans le Digimonde. 

_D'accord ! » 

Ils utilisèrent l'ordi portable de Koushiro pour aller à leur RDV. Une fois sur place, la forêt, ils cherchèrent les autres. 

« _Raaah !!!!C'est pas possible, ça !Mais vous le faîtes exprès, là !râla Laïla en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne. 

_Ils se sont peut-être fait attaquer !suggéra Taichi. 

_Tout de suite les grands mots !Hé !Pour l'instant, on a pas d'autres méchants à fouetter ! 

_Euh…Laïla ma poule, on connaît ta passion pour ce genre de chose mais c'est pas une raison pour nous faire peur !dit Sora. 

_Bah poukoi ?Moa, j'aime bien, le SM, rétorqua Yamato. 

_Bande de tarés… » 

Soudain, ils entendirent un grand cri. 

« _Faut toujours qu'il y est un cri pour nous avertir du danger !C'est pas croyable, ça ! » 

Ils accoururent vers la lisière des arbres qu'était pas loin, là d'où venait le cri (Yam' :waaaaaah…*hyper impressionné par le style d'écriture merdique de l'auteuse*). Et là, ils furent tous assommés les uns après les autres.

***

Serpentine :Et un Koushimi, UN !!!

Yamato :R/R please !

Serpentine :Zut !Raté !

Yamato :Nananèreuh !

Serpentine :Yama-sama, si te pléééé !Chante-moi une chanson !

Yamato :Euh...J'ai demandé à la luuuuneuh....

Serpentine :Mais NAN !!!Un truc joyeux !

Yamato :Ah !Alors, euh...Belle...c'est un nom qu'on dirait inv..

Serpentine :T'APPELLE CA GAI ????En pluss, je hais Notre Dame de Paris.

Yamato :Ah !Alors...Ils venu le temps des pyramiiiiiiiideeeeeuuuuuh !!!!

Serpentine :A trop lu les songs fics de Kyuushi... 


	22. Rencontre avec Ninshtrunk

Ser' :BOUHOUHOUHOUHOU !!!Yamato est partiiiiiii !!!*pleure*

X :*débarque de nulle part*Mais !Faut pas pleurer, l'auteuse !

Ser' :Uh ?Oh !Serpentine de Ninshtrunk !Mon perso !

Serp :Et je suis pas seule !

Ser' :Yes !!!Mes persos !*repleure mais cette fois de joie parce qu'elle adore ses persos*

Et là, apparaissent Jimmy, Laïla et tous les nouveaux persos que vous verrez plus loin.

Serpentine, ze demoniak spirit :En fait, Ninshtrunk est une fic que j'écris qui est diffusée sur FictionPress.com. je vous invite donc à la lire si ça vous dis d'avoir peur. Bon, j'avoue, je m'étais inspirée de Digimon quand je l'ai commencée il y a trois ans. mais, je change les persos au fil de l'histoire et, à la fin, ils seront plus pareils. Enfin, là, ce sera la version du début.^^

Laïla :Alors, en fait, je suis pas encore avec mon Mattounet ?

Serpentine, ze demoniak spirit :Mais si !Mais là, c'est intemporel !Disons que c'est en plein milieu, ok ?

Laï :OK !

***

Rencontre avec Ninshtrunk (ou coup de pub pour ma fic sur fp.net) 

« _Ouch !Où c'est qu'on est ?demanda Laïla. 

_'me semble que ça ressemble à une cage… 

_Mouais…un truc qui a plein de barreaux et de métal partout, ça doit s'appeler une cage… » 

La française se redressa tant bien que mal à cause de sa tête qu'avait pris un sacré coup. En fait, il y avait tous ses amis sans aucune exception :Yamato, Sora, Taichi, Hikari, Takeru, Daisuke, Ken, Myako, Mimi, Koushiro, Jyou et Iori. Ils étaient tous dans une grand cage en fer avec de très gros barreaux. Elle regarda l'environnement :ils étaient sur une île en plein milieu d'un lac. Et ils n'étaient pas seuls. En effet, il y avait une deuxième cage à côté avec douze adolescents entre treize et seize ans. Certains, bizarrement, ressemblaient beaucoup à Yamato, Laïla, Taichi, Sora, Myako, Ken, Takeru et Hikari. 

« _Qui êtes-vous ?leur demanda Sora, s'apercevant de leurs particularité. 

_Voyons, si on vous dit qu'on est des extraterrestres, vous nous croirez ?répondit celui qui ressemblait à Ken. » 

Laïla semblait perplexe. 

« _Je vous connais… 

_Ouah cousine !Mais quelle perspicacité !s'exclama une brune aux yeux verts qui semblait faire partie de la famille de la française. 

_Euh…Laïla ? 

_Je les ai vus dans mes visions mais c'était dans un autre univers…une réalité alternative… » 

La brune aux yeux verts s'avança vers les digisauveurs. 

« _Je m'appelle Serpentine Daedouji, je viens de la planète Yessem. Voici ma demi-sœur Laïla et son frère jumeau Kenji… » 

Elle désigna la fille qui ressemblait à Laïla et le garçon qui avait les traits de Ken. 

« _Là, c'est Takira (montre celui qui ressemblait à Takeru), Jimmy (un black avec plein de rastas sur la tête) et on fait partie de ceux qui viennent de Yessem. Là, c'est Matt (celui qui ressemblait à Yamato mais en plus petit), Thomas (Taichi) et Sorina (Sora) aussi appelée Sora parce qu'on est de gros flémards. Ceux-là viennent de la Terre. Et là, c'est Kari (Hikari), Myako (…), Suz (une rousse de petite taille avec les cheveux attachés en chignon) et Anthony (bô grand ténébreux aux longs cheveux noirs et semblant être le plus vieux) qui viennent de Tamalou. 

_Enchantée… » 

Laïla de la France présenta à son tour ses amis ainsi que leurs digimons. 

« _Et…on peut savoir ce que vous faites dans le Digimonde ?leur demanda-t-elle. 

_Nous sommes chargés d'une mission :sauver l'univers de l'invasion des démons, dirigée par Diablo, un des démons les plus puissants de notre époque. Seulement, on a perdu Biéna en chemin, alors on a arrêté le shmilblick de la téléportation en plein milieu et ça a dû pas plaire au dieu de la téléportation parce qu'on s'est retrouvé dans cette cage à l'arrivée. On nous appelle les Ninshtrunks parce que notre mission s'appelle…ben…Ninshtrunk. 

_A mon avis, avança Kenji, l'interruption soudaine de ladite téléportation générée par les pouvoirs psy résultant de- 

_Jiji, enfin, tu vas pas t'y mettre !l'interrompit Myako. Déjà qu'avec les expériences au labo… » 

Silence. 

« _Comment tu m'as appelé, déjà ? 

_Ben…Jiji, comme d'hab' !^^ 

_Tu sais très bien que j'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça ! » 

SHBLENGG !!! 

« _Ah !Mais...s'indigna la digisauveuse aux cheveux lavande. 

_T'inquiète pas, va !Elle sait répliquer aux coups de poêle !la rassura Serpentine. » 

En effet, elle se jeta sur lui et ils commencèrent à se battre. Que dis-je, à se battre…à se chamailler, quoi ! 

« _Mais…ils peuvent pas se sentir, ou quoi ? 

_Disons que, avant qu'ils sortent ensembles, ils étaient vraiment insupportables ! 

_Parce qu'en plus, ils sont ensembles ? 

_Bah oui !Regarde, ils se réconcilient déjà ! » 

En effet, les deux concernés se faisaient un gros câlin bien sentimental. 

« _Et ils sont tout le temps comme ça ? 

_Oui, d'ailleurs, dit Sorina, on se demande ce qu'ils font le soir… 

_Oups ?fit Mya de Ninshtrunk. 

_Des choses…répondit Kenji avec un regard bien suggestif. » 

Laïla de France les regarda. 

« _Wah !Ca fait zarb' !Je les imagine pas comme ça, les nôtres ! 

_Et pourtant…fit Myako du Japon. 

_Ah ha ?Tu me racontes ? 

_Nan, mais, tu rêves, toi ! » 

Daisuke les observa. 

« _Dites… 

_Quoi ? 

_Vous êtes tous ensembles ou quoi ? » 

On pouvait s'apercevoir qu'il y avait quelques duos. 

« _Alors, voyons, y a Suz avec Anthony, Myako avec Kenji, Laïla avec Matt… » 

Yamato *air très étonné* 

« _…Thomas avec Sora… » 

Taichi et Sora *grosse roujure intense qu'ils en peuvent plus* 

« _…et Takira avec Kari…pourquoi ?C'est pas pareil, chez vous ? 

_Nan, pas tout à fait, mais cela ne saurait tarder… » 

Tout les digisauveurs le regardèrent avec un air interrogatif. Quant à Hikari, elle ne savait plus que penser…cette situation n'arrangeait pas son dilemme. Risquer de perdre une relation hors du commun avec son meilleur ami ou alors laisser tomber ce qui la ronge depuis si longtemps et garder son amitié ?En tout cas, Daisuke semblait convaincu que ce qu'il se passait pour les Ninshtrunks allait se passer aussi pour les digisauveurs. 

« _Ne me regardez pas tous comme ça !Je ne fais que dire ce que je vois ! 

_…mouais…mouais…fit Laïla de France avec un air méfiant. Gare à toi si tu utilise le philtre d'amour ! » 

Laïla de Ninshtrunk se mit à rire. 

« _Hey !Mais vous n'avez pas les dons, vous !Chez nous, l'entremetteuse, c'est Sora !Elle peut sentir les amoureux et même savoir leur activité grâce au degré d'intensité de ce qu'elle ressent !C'est trop tripant de la voir s'enflammer en plein milieu d'une partie de tarot !Alors, on regarde qui c'est qu'est absent et on devine qui c'est qui fait des choses ! 

_Ah !La chance !s'exclama son homologue digisauveuse. 

_Et c'est pas tout !Anthony peut lire dans les pensées, moi, je peux être agile comme n'importe quel singe, Serpentine peut imiter tous les sons qu'elle entend, Takira court plus vite qu'un guépard et saute plus haut qu'une balle enrobée de flubber, Kenji a la connaissance de toutes les langues parlées des dieux, Myako a des visions sur tout ce qu'il peut de passer, Kari est un ange et peut soigner n'importe quelle blessure, Suz ne ressens pas la douleur physique, Thomas peut entendre tout et n'importe quoi à des dizaines de kilomètres et Matt a des yeux plus performants que ceux d'un aigle :ils capturent tous les détails de ce qu'ils voient et Jimmy peut ingurgiter et respirer n'importe quoi sans tomber malade ni même mourir. Et Sora est capable de ressentir les sentiments des amoureux quand c'est réciproque. Elle peut même dévier l'énergie qui vient à elle et l'envoyer sur quelque chose d'autre. 

_D'ailleurs, confirma cette dernière citée, c'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à faire conclure Mya et Kenji lors de la soirée sur Yessem. » 

Les deux concernés la regardèrent. 

« _Alors c'était toi, ce surplus d'énergie soudain qui a fait que j'ai eu une invasion d'œstrogène dans le sang juste au moment où je l'ai vu arriver ?questionna Mya de Ninshtrunk. 

_'me semble que oui. Mais, avant de me tuer, je pense qu'on devrait plutôt faire attention au gars, là, qui se tient devant nos cages depuis au moins cinq minutes ! 

_Uh ?Ah !Vi !Je l'avais pas vu ! » 

En effet, devant les deux cages se tenait un type encapuchonné. Il semblait jeune et était habillé tout en cuir noir mais sa capuche cachait tout. 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

… 

…_To be continued…_(j'vous ai bien eux, hein ?Fans :Niveau originalité, tu repasseras, hein !Beuh ?)

***

Serpde :Au fait, Emilie (avant Yolei Céline Kamiya), tu veux bien me décrire ton digimon ?^^

Kari :*hyper choquée*mais-euh !Pourquoi Takeru il est pas avec Hikari ?

Serpde :Passke elle hésite encore mais plus pour longtemps !^^T'inquiète pas, va !Vous serez pas déçus !

Kari :Ben...J...j'espère bien passque sinon...je...je gfais tout hips péter !Je VEUX hips mon Takari !

Serpde :Mé tu l'auras !

Kari :OUAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!

Hikari :Euh...c'est normal qu'elle soit comme ça ?

Serpde :C'est vrai que d'habitude, c'est un ange et elle ne fais pas aussi gamine...Takira ?

Takira :Voui ?

Serpde :Tu veux pas vérifier que tout va bien chez ta copine ?

Takira :Ben-OUCH !!!*vient de se faire sauter dessus par sa copine*mais ?*snif*Tu es bourrée ???

Kari :Bah voui !Hips !*full saoul*

Kenji :Enfin, Takira, on t'avait dit de la surveiller !

Takira :Que veux-tu que je fasse quand elle me fais du charme ?En plus, elle sait où je planque les réserves !

Serpnin :Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par faire du charme ?

Takira :ben...

Anthony :*lit dans les pensées**sourit*En fait...

Takira :NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Lui dis pas !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anthony :Des choses...*s'en va avant que Serpentine de Ninshtrunk ne lui demande vraiment*

Serde :Pendant ce temps, Kari est en train de tenter de deshabiller Takira.

Takira :Nan, Kari, pas la ceinture, pas en publics, Kari !

Kari :*l'écoute pas*hihihihihihihihihihi !!!!!

Suz :Elle est coquine, quand elle s'y met...

Serpde :Bon, on va pas s'éterniser parce qu'avec Ninshtrunk, les dialogues n'en finissent pas !^^R/R, please ! 


	23. Séance de torture

Serpde :NOUVEAU CHAP !!!

Serpnin :On avait compris !

Serpde :Alors, ce chap contiendra bÔcoup d'éléments provenants d'autres séries que j'adore notamment, ygo et Stargate :sg1. Yume, je sais que mes persos sont des sals pervers !!!mais c'est normal !C'est moi qui suis en manque !^^Ca fait 4 mois et demi que j'ai pas eu de mec dans mon lit alors, tu sais, les hormones, tout ça, ça bouge trop dans ma tête alors je vais me déchaîner sur les shippers !C'est pour ça, d'ailleurs, que je fais durer le takari !^^C'est pas le genre de shipper que je laisse tomber, c'est sûr !^^Et pour le gars tout en noir vous le saurez dans ce chapitre qui il est !

Laïnin :*la moustache de chocolat autour de la bouche*Bonne lecture !^^

Matt :Laï !!!T'as encore fini toute la mousse au chocolat !!!

Laïnin :OUAH !!!Quelle perspicacité !

***

La séance de torture 

« _Qui es-tu ?demanda Laïla de la France à l'inconnu. 

_Tu me connais déjà mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ne t'inquiète pas !En attendant… » 

Il claqua des doigts et un rocher apparut avec des chaînes. 

« _…Tu vas être la première à être torturée. Et, si je ne m'abuse, il me semble que tu es un démon, chère Laïla ! » 

Celle-ci parut choquée. Et pas qu'elle, d'ailleurs !Tous les autres digisauveurs aussi. Leur Laïla, leur p'tite française préférée, un démon ?Cela leur paraissait impossible, surtout qu'avec sa haine apparente envers les démons, elle ne pouvait être qu'un ange. Et pourtant… 

« _Tu vas d'abord subir une piqûre qui va annihiler toute défense de ton esprit. Comme ça, tu n'hésiteras pas à dévoiler le fond de tes pensées. Ensuite, je vais trouver tous tes points faibles et m'en servir pour te faire déborder de haine envers le monde. Enfin, je me servirai de ta force pour tuer tous ceux qui seront plus puissants que moi. Bien sûr, si tes amis me résistent, ce sera toi qui te chargera de les convaincre…ou les tuer ! » 

Ce mec avait le pouvoir de la télékinésie et s'en servit pour attacher solidement sa victime au rocher tandis qu'il refermait la cage. 

« _Et, pour voir toutes tes jolies pensées et tes désirs les plus profonds, je vais te mettre ce petit appareil qu'un ami venu de l'espace en pyramide volante –quelle fantaisie, ces goa'ulds !- m'a offert. » 

Il sortit une sorte de petit rond en métal qu'il accrocha à la tempe droite de sa proie. Aussitôt, un écran apparut à côté d'elle. 

« _Et je connais quelqu'un qui va pouvoir m'aider à voir la chambre de ton âme ! » 

Il claqua des doigts et un deuxième rocher apparut avec un jeune homme attaché. Il semblait venir d'Egypte, à en voir son accoutrement et son maquillage. Son regard était froid malgré son jeune âge. Il portait une clé Ankh autour de son cou. 

« _Je te présente Shahdi, porteur de la clé et de la balance millénaire !Bon, c'est le seul porteur d'objet millénaire que j'ai réussi à attraper mais les autres ne sauraient tarder ! » 

Il re-claqua encore une fois des doigts, ce qui détacha le jeune homme. 

« _Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! » 

Il ne répondit rien, prit son pendentif et orienta sa clé vers la tête de Laïla. Aussitôt, il disparut et un écran se forma au-dessus de la victime. 

« _Cette chambre est bizarre, dit-il. Elle n'est pas complète… » 

En effet, on pouvait voir comme une pièce dans l'écran du dessus. Elle n'avait que des coffres et des leviers au-dessus des coffres. 

« _Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai de facettes ! » 

L'inconnu venait de la piquer avec une aiguille. 

« _On va commencer doucement. Tu n'as qu'à ouvrir les coffres, les uns après les autres, depuis le premier, conseilla Laïla. » 

Ses amis la regardèrent. Elle était différente. Quant aux Ninshtrunks, ils semblaient rager. 

« _Merde !Si seulement je pouvais utiliser mes pouvoirs !dit Myako de Tamalou. » 

Shahdi ouvrit le premier coffre. Aussitôt, le levier s'abaissa et le décor de la chambre prit une teinte bleutée, avec des partitions et une guitare électrique en plein milieu. En même temps, on voyait dans l'autre écran un concert de rock. Le chanteur était Yamato. 

« _C'est une âme de musicienne passionnée. Et avec beaucoup de talent, si j'en crois les données. » 

Posée sur une chaise, il y avait une photo à côté d'un harmonica. 

« _Tiens ?On dirait un des digisauveurs. Un blond. Avec des yeux bleus. Sur cette photo, il est plus jeune et a les cheveux en bataille, comme un rebelle. 

_J'adore les rebelles, répondit Laïla. 

_ ???Bon, passons au deuxième coffre. » 

L'inconnu paraissait satisfait. Quand Shahdi enclencha le deuxième mécanisme, il sembla très surpris. 

« _Ainsi, un démon aime ce genre d'émotions ?Comme c'est touchant !Dommage que ce soit aussi douloureux ! » 

Dans l'écran d'à côté, des images de tendresse défilaient mais il semblait que Laïla en souffrait. Elle se tenait la gorge avec la main gauche mais se la griffait avec l'autre main. Ses yeux fixaient la terre avec comme une sorte de frayeur dans le regard. L'âme était composée d'une grande couette qui recouvrait le sol. Il y avait toujours cette photo mais elle était posée cette fois sur un coussin en forme de cœur. Il y avait aussi d'autre cadres mais accrochés aux murs. Ils représentaient des couples. 

« _Mmh…tu vas en souffrir, démon !dit l'inconnu. 

_Tiens ?Mais…qu'est-ce ?l'interrompit Shahdi. 

_Héhé…Yaoi…tu connais ?répliqua Laïla en souriant. » 

Soudain, le troisième coffre s'ouvrit. Alors, la pièce vira au rouge sang. C'était l'âme de la perversité. Et la photo n'était plus présente. 

« _Oh !Très intéressant !Tu as déjà un côté très penché sur l'activité démoniaque ! » 

Ses pensées étaient très ciblées, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Enfin, ceci choqua bien des âmes chez les digisauveurs mais Laïla de Ninshtrunk les rassura et leur dit que c'était le produit qui faisait ressortir ce genre de chose. 

« _Passons au quatrième coffre ! » 

Quand celui-ci s'ouvrit, l'éclairage de la chambre vira au noir. Un ruisseau de sang coulait dans un coin de la pièce. Un pentacle ésotérique était dessiné sur un des murs et les autres étaient ornés de chaînes et autres instruments de torture. La photo était réapparue et reposait sur une table, à côté de quelques ciseaux et autres lames bien aiguisées. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Laïla. 

« _C'est l'âme de la souffrance. Je pense que le point faible se trouve ici, annonça Shahdi. » 

L'inconnu sembla réfléchir. 

« _Yamato, s'il te plaît, chante !supplia soudain Laïla. 

_Hein ?Mais pourquoi ? 

_Chante !Quoiqu'il arrive !J'aime ta voix alors chante, s'il te plaît !Ma chanson préférée, tu te souviens ? 

_Bon. » 

_Ce soir une fée dans un pays hanté, _

_Ce soir. _

_Ce soir une fée d'une voix enchantée, _

_Ce soir. _

Laïla se laissait aller à cette mélodie. 

_A l'heure où l'on fait dormir _

_Les enfants de tous les empires. _

_A l'heure où l'herbe respire, _

_Où le vent souvent se retire. _

« _Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il chante ?demanda l'inconnu. » 

_A l'heure où tout se ressens _

_Comme une blessure plus profonde encore. _

_A l'heure où plus rien n'est sûr _

_Quand la nuit descend par une fissure. _

_Ce soir, il était une fois _

_Quelque part dans un pays, _

_Un pays qu'on ne connais pas, _

_Une fée, qui avançait dans le froid, _

_Avançait dans un mauvais temps. _

_Tonight. _

_J'ai allumé le soleil _

_Pour cet enfant _

_Dans son sommeil. _

_J'ai réveillé la chaleur _

_Pour éclairer _

_Et sécher ses pleurs. _

_J'ai rempli le jardin de fleurs, _

_Pour chasser la nuit, le froid, le malheur. _

_J'ai rempli son chemin d'ivresse, _

_De mille lumières, de mille couleurs. _

_Ce soir, il était une fois _

_Quelque part dans un pays, _

_Un pays qu'on ne connais pas, _

_Une fée, qui avançait dans le froid, _

_Avançait dans un mauvais temps. _

_Tonight. _

A cet instant, Laïla se mit à briller d'une lueur vert fluo et semblait changer de forme. L'écran des pensées ne montrait plus que l'image de Yamato. 

« _Yamato, tu es mon énergie, dit-elle d'une voix si douce qu'on pouvait se demander si c'était vraiment elle. » 

L'inconnu ne semblait pas le moins du monde troublé. 

« _J'ai bien vu dans ton âme perverse que j'y étais toujours présent. » 

Il enleva son capuchon. C'était un jeune garçon du même âge que Laïla. Il était brun et avait les yeux verts. Mais ils étaient si envoûtants !Son regard était prenant, on avait envie de s'y perdre durant l'éternité. Oui, il était vraiment très beau (le plus beau de la Terre avant que je ne rencontre William au lycée ^^) 

« _TOI !!!!!! » 

Laïla cessa de briller mais son regard était encore plus haineux que devant le caméléon. Ses chaînes étaient brisées mais son âme avait ouvert le dernier coffre :celui du démon. Alors, elle se mit à se tordre de douleur et de vieux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. 

« _JE TE TUERAI, KEVIN !!!!!!!! » 

Soudain, des ailes de dragon lui poussèrent sur le dos. Elles étaient géantes. Ses vêtements avaient disparus et, à la place, de la fourrure avait poussé et recouvrait de ses épaules jusqu'aux poignets. Elle couvrait une partie de la poitrine et descendait jusqu'à ses jambes, terminées par des sortes de pattes d'ef en chair et en os. Seuls son visage, ses mains, son dos et son ventre n'avaient pas muter. La fourrure était noire mais blanche au niveau des mollets. Ses mains étaient terminées par des griffes acérées et ses yeux étaient rouge. Enfin, une queue de démon ornait son postérieur. Elle avait un visage féroce. 

« _Enfin, tu te décides à muter !Tu révèles ta vraie nature ! » 

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa. 

« _Merci, c'est tout ce que je voulais !dit-elle après son geste. 

_D'abord, tu vas tuer tous tes amis ! 

_Amène-moi ta première victime ! » 

Il ouvrit la cage des digisauveurs et prit Yamato. 

« _On va commencer par l'élu de ton cœur ! » 

Il agenouilla le pauvre garçon de force. 

« _Non Laïla !Ne fais pas ça !s'écria soudain Takeru. » 

Le nouveau démon sortit une épée de derrière son dos et la brandit au-dessus de sa victime. La lame s'abattit… et trancha la gorge de…Kévin. Instantanément, son corps prit feu et il disparut. 

« _Je ne ferai jamais de mal à mes potes !Je ne suis plus un démon ! » 

Elle regarda les cages et les ouvrit d'un simple mouvement de la main. Ses amis sortirent. Laïla de Ninshtrunk s'avança vers son double. 

« _Hey ma sœur ! » 

Elle lui tendit la main. 

« _J'ai la même tenue de combat ! » 

Elle sourit. La française prit sa main tendue. 

« _OK. » 

Ses amis digisauveurs la regardaient. Ils ne semblaient pas trop comprendre. 

« _Désolée de vous avoir fais peur, les amis. Ce mec était un démon. Enfin, pas au début de notre rencontre. Je suis tombée sous son charme mais il a trouvé le moyen de tuer mes parents. Ne pouvant pas l'affronter, je me suis enfuie partout où j'ai pu. J'ai réussi à hériter d'une lointaine tante et, me servant des visions que j'avais eu quelques années auparavant, je me suis rendue à Odaiba afin de trouver mes pouvoirs. Ca ne fait qu'un an que je connais Crazymon. Il a dit que j'étais un démon. C'est de ça que j'avais peur, quand j'ai aidé Bawaw à trouver son cœur. Mais, maintenant que je sais la nature de ces pouvoirs, je ne crains plus rien. 

_Et moi ?fit Crazymon. 

_T'inquiète pas, ma chérie !On est toujours partenaire !'faudra juste que tu me supporte un peu plus durant les batailles ! » 

La digimon sauta dans ses bras. 

« _Si vous voulez de l'action, vous allez être servi !dit soudain Matt qui venait d'atterrir. 

_En plus, vous pouvez voler ? 

_A part Kenji qu'est pas doué, oui ! 

_Ah !La chance ! 

_Beuh, t'as des ailes ! 

_Bon, vous nous montrez vos supra méga giga pouvoirs ?demanda Taichi en souriant. 

_Pas de problème ! » 

Chacun fit un geste particulier, ce qui leur fit apparaître leur tenue de combat. 

Commençons par Kenji :ses cheveux étaient tous ébouriffés, sa peau était recouverte d'écailles vertes luisantes depuis son torse (plutôt bien foutu…)jusqu'au bout des pieds et ses bras se terminaient par des griffes acérées et il avait une queue de lézard ornée de pics acérés ainsi qu'un regard de psychopathe en manque de massacre. Il fit apparaître une tronçonneuse qu'il activa avec un grognement de bourrin. 

Myako avait fait pousser des lianes vertes sur un corps nu, ce qui lui donnait un air érotique (je sais, j'ai trop regardé WitchBlade). Son arme était ses lianes tranchantes. 

Kari avait une sorte de combinaison moulante noire avec une spirale argentée dessinée sur la poitrine. Des pics ornaient ses mollets et ses cheveux, auparavant bruns, mi-longs et ondulés, s'étaient rallongés jusqu'aux genoux et étaient tout blancs et raides. 

Thomas restait simple et était habillé d'une chemise beige à moitié déboutonnée avec un triksel (signe breton) tatoué au bas de la gorge ainsi qu'un pantalon bleu avec des runes dessinées sur le côté. 

Sora n'était presque pas habillée. Elle portait une simple culotte couleur feu et sa poitrine était tenue par des bijoux. Tout le reste était des tatouages de flammes par-ci par-là. Elle avait aussi des ailes de dragon rouges. 

Anthony avait un chandail avec un pantalon et un très long manteau en skaï noir. Son épée avait un pommeau argenté et un magnifique dragon y était gravé, ses yeux remplacés par deux rubis noirs, et la lame était très longue et recourbée au bout, avec des runes gravées en noir dessus. 

Suz était habillée d'un haut décolleté avec des manches courtes en dessous de ses épaules découvertes, et descendant en pointe jusqu'aux genoux, tout en noir une cape partant de ses épaules jusqu'à la taille ainsi qu'une autre attachée par une ceinture pourpre et allant jusqu'aux genoux (pour cacher les fesses), étaient argentées des bottines noires à talons aiguilles bordées d'argent ornaient ses pieds et un bonnet d'elfe noir descendant aux fesses, terminé par une clochette avec que des runes argentées bordant le bandeau coiffait sa tête. Enfin, si vous voulez plus simple, regardez la tenue (sauf le bonnet) de la Black Magician Girl dans Yu-Gi-Oh ! et ne vous emmerdez pas ! 

Laïla avait exactement la même tenue que son double. 

Mais nos amis ne purent tous les admirer (c'est plutôt parce que j'arrive pas à en trouver d'autres !!!) car, déjà, une horde de créatures étrangement monstrueuses (aucun rapport avec des digimons) arrivaient du loin en chargeant vers eux. Ils avaient l'air très féroce. 

« _Wah !Sympa, l'ambiance, ici !dit Myako de Ninshtrunk en armant ses lianes. 

_Moui…d'ailleurs, heureusement qu'ils bougent leur cul !Je commençais sérieusement à m'ennuyer !dit Laïla. » 

Crazymon se digivolva en Ariamon. 

« _Tu me prêtes un de tes sabres ?demanda-t-elle à sa partenaire. 

_D'accord ! » 

La horde n'était plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres. Kenji s'adressa alors au reste des digisauveurs : 

« _Bien, maintenant, vous restez à l'écart et vous observez bien ! » 

Plus que quelques mètres… 

… 

« _Uh ? 

_CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!!!!!hurla Laïla de Ninshtrunk. » 

Et là, ce fut un magnifique massacre. Malgré le surnombre des démons, ce fut les Ninshtrunks qui gagnèrent. A la fin, une jolie grande marre de sang démoniaque rouge s'harmonisait merveilleusement bien avec le vert de la prairie avant de s'enflammer. 

« _Mais quelle bande de tarés !s'exclama une jeune femme qui venait d'arriver. » 

Elle était brune et avait les yeux bleus. Malgré ses vêtements cérémonieux, elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Pourtant… 

« _Bonjour, je suis Biéna, déesse de la Sagesse. 

_Uh ?Déesse ? 

_Ne cherchez pas à comprendre. Je veux juste récupérer les Ninshtrunks que j'ai perdus en chemin. 

_Ah bon. En tout cas, il s'en ai passé de belles, pendant ton absence !s'exclama Laïla de Nin. » 

Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire. Après quoi, les missionnaires décidèrent de qu'il était temps de repartir vers leur réalité à eux. Bien sûr, Jimmy laissa un petit cadeau à Laïla. 

« _Tu sais rouler, au moins ? 

_Mais oui !T'inquiète pas ! » 

Une fois que leurs nouveaux amis furent partis… 

« _Kessessé ?lui demanda Taichi en montrant la boîte. 

_Mon remède !Un peu Davhé, tu vois ! 

_Shit ?Waaaaah…tu me feras goûter ?^^ 

_Mais bien sûr, ma poule !Il y en a assez pour tout le monde, là ! 

_Cool !^^ » 

Ils se mirent tout de même d'accord pour envoyer un mail à Gennaï. Ils se rendirent compte que ça n'avait été qu'un piège. 

« _Chiottes ! » 

Ensuite, ils firent donc leur petit pique-nique qu'ils avaient prévu initialement et délirèrent bien. A la fin de la journée, ils se rendirent compte que… 

« _Hé !!!M'oubliez pas surtout !s'exclama Shahdi qu'étais toujours dans la tête de Laïla. » 

Il réapparut en dehors du crâne de notre tarée préférée (vive la Jeunesse France quand elle regarde pas Star Academy !). 

« _Faites tout de même attention aux humains que vous rencontrez !conseilla-t-il. 

_Vous dites ça à cause des Ninshtrunks ? 

_Non, en fait, si j'ai pu passer la barrière de nos deux mondes alternatifs, les autres aussi peuvent le faire ! 

_Les autres ? 

_Ceux de mon monde !Certains pourraient se servir de vos pouvoirs pour assouvir leurs désirs !Mais j'espère y mettre bon ordre en revenant ! 

_Si vous le dites ! 

_Bien. Maintenant, adieu !Je suis resté trop longtemps en-dehors des batailles millénaires ! 

_ ??? » 

Ils disparut dans une lueur dorée. 

« _Bon. » 

_To be continued…_(plutôt normal, après 8 pages de Word (WAW !!!) et vu que c'est Noël depuis 1h 13 minutes, je vais aller me coucher !^^Bonne nuit et Joyeux Noël !)

***

Sernin :D'où tu le tiens, ton Kévin ?

Serde :C'est le premier gars réel de qui je suis tombée amoureuse et ça m'a tellement emmerdée que j'en ai été traumatisée et je lui en veux à mort au gars qui m'a fait ça !Alors...

Laïla :Ah oui !C'est comme ma soeur avec Sushy !

Sernin :*sort ses attaques éclairs*Sushy ?Où ça ?

Serde :R/R, please !^^ 


	24. Le concert

Serde :Pfiou !J'ai jamais vu un chap aussi long !

Matt :'faut dire aussi que les paroles y contribuent !

Serde :C'est vrai !En attendant, je remercie chaleureusement Mania Inaraichu (un truc commeuh ça !^^) pour ses reviews !Bah oui !C'est officiel, je ne suis qu'une perverse en manque !Même si la fic _Sous la lune d'août_ (section Harry Potter) pourrait me laisser de belles visions très...hum...

Laïla :Hé !Y a aussi Yume Kuroi Toshise !

Serde :Viiiiii !!!!Yume', ta connerie me manque, tu sais ?^^

Sernin :Il me semble qu'il y a aussi Emilie et Penguinmon...

Serde :En effet !Et j'ai jamais vu autant d'histoires uplaodées aussi rapidement !^^T'es vraiment reccord, toua !^^Et t'arrête pas en route !

Laïla :'me semble que c'est tout, non ?

Serde :je sais pas !mais je passe le bonjour à tous ceux qui lisent mes fics, les trouvent biens, mais on la flemme de riviouver !Et à tous ceux qui riviouent mais que je me rappelle pas !*mémoire gruyère*^^

***

Le concert 

« _'tains, qu'est-ce qu'on se fait chier !murmura Laïla à Taichi alors qu'ils étaient en cours de math. 

_Je suis d'accord, ces cours ne servent vraiment à rien !C'est le dernier jour de l'année ! 

_J'espère que tu viens nous voir, ce soir ! 

_Ah oui !C'est vrai !Yamato et toi, vous faites un concert ! 

_T'avais quand même pas oublié ? 

_Ca va pas la tête ?! » 

*DRAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏNNNNG !!!!!!!!* 

« _Oh ?Ca sonne. 

_Wah !Quelle belle déduction, ma poule !renchérit Yamato. 

_On a quoi, là ? 

_Euh…littérature ! 

_Cool !Ma matière préférée !^^ 

_Dites, euh…ce soir, je serai un peu en retard !annonça Sora. 

_Quoi ? 

_Oui !J'ai promis à ma mère de l'accompagner au festival des arts ! 

_Oh !Merde ! 

_Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ferai tout pour venir. Après tout, une fois là-bas, elle rejoindra ses amies. Par contre, je serai en kimono ! » 

Étonnement profond… 

« _C'est pour faire bonne impression à ses copines !^^Ma mère est plutôt spirituelle, ces temps-ci ! 

_Bah !C'est pas grave !Tu seras jolie quand même !dit Taichi. » 

Laïla et Yamato le regardèrent avec un énorme sourire. 

« _Je remarque, Sora, que tu es très sensible aux compliments !remarqua Laïla. 

_Mais !C'est normal !Arrête de me taquiner ! 

_Muahahahahahahahahahaha !!!!!T'es trop tripante, quand tu rougies !^^ 

_Si tu veux, je viendrai te chercher, proposa Taichi. » 

Laïla le regarda. 

« _Genre direct, on fait pas mieux !Ah !Si !Koushiro et Mimi ! 

_T'arrête avec ça ?renchérit son ami. 

_Bon, c'est d'accord !dit Sora. Tu me rejoins au temple avant le concert ? 

_D'acc ! » 

Laïla emmena Yamato à l'écart. 

« _Que penses-tu de ces deux-là ? 

_Je crois bien que c'est pour ce soir ! 

_J'en suis pas trop sûre !A cause de leur retard, ils ne pourront pas discuter sérieusement !Non, je pense plutôt que ce sera demain, au rappel du changement de classe !Je suis certaine que c'est là que Taichi demandera à Sora de venir avec lui au bord de l'étang du temple !En général, c'est là que les tourtereaux vont pour ouvrir leur cœur !Et parfois même, faire des choses pas très catholique !*regard pervers* 

_On a qu'à parier ! 

_OK !On parie quoi ? 

_Si je gagne, je viens chez toi et je profite de ton jaccusy pendant que tu me fais un de tes merveilleux massages dont tu as le secret ! 

_Et si tu perds… 

_…Tu viens chez moi et je t'aide à comprendre les maths que t'as jamais compris malgré ta suprême logique et qu'on a la flemme de t'expliquer tellement c'est compliqué ! 

_…o.O 

_… 

_*sourire malicieux* 

_Quoi ? 

_OK !Tope-là ! » 

La sonnerie re-sonna et ils reprirent les cours. 

Au soir, Laïla, dans sa loge, s'impatientait. 

« _Ben alors ?Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? 

_Je crois que je gagne mon pari !annonça joyeusement Yamato. 

_Attends !Les jeux ne sont pas encore faits !Il reste une bonne demi-heure avant le début du concert ! » 

Sora courait. Elle sentait qu'elle allait être en retard. Les gens, en la voyant, s'écartaient sur son passage tellement elle allait vite. Le portail du temple était enfin en vue et elle allait enfin sortir de ses stupides superstitions. 

Soudain, elle se retrouva dans une clairière. « Oh !Non !Où suis-je ?Je vais être en retard mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de reprendre son souffle. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Une grande maison s'élevait à sa gauche. Elle était toute grise et envahie par le lierre, complètement vaincue par le temps. Elle se risqua à y entrer. En bas, il y avait ce qui fut une sorte de salon avec un bar américain dans un coin. Elle trouva un escalier et le monta. Les marches couinaient sous ses pas. Elle arriva dans un long couloir. Il devait y avoir des portes mais elles avaient dû être mangées par les mites car il n'y en avait plus. Elle avança un peu et entra dans la deuxième pièce à droite. 

C'était une grande chambre avec un balcon de pierre. Il n'y avait qu'un grand lit deux-places avec des draps soigneusement pliés. Elle trouva un cadre dans lequel une photo montrait un couple apparemment très uni. L'homme avait des cheveux bruns et une étrange masse sur la tête tandis que la femme paraissait plus sage et gardait des cheveux roux raisonnables. Ils lui semblaient qu'elle les connaissait, bien qu'elle ne sut qui ils étaient. Elle effleura le lit de ses doigts. 

Soudain, elle eut comme des flashs, des visions qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient dans sa tête. Des visages de morts et de cadavres. Elle hurla et se précipita au-dehors. « Cette maison est hantée ! »s'horrifia-t-elle en courant le plus vite possible dans la forêt. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par s'arrêter, ne sachant plus du tout où elle était. Alors vaincue par la fatigue et la peur, elle se mit à sangloter dans ses mains. Tout à coup, quelqu'un la serra dans ses bras. Elle releva la tête et vit Taichi. 

« _N'aie pas peur, Sora. Je suis là, murmura-t-il à son oreille. » 

Contente de ne plus être seule, elle se laissa aller contre son épaule, non sans rosir un peu. Bizarrement, elle ne se sentait pas gênée d'être là. Combien de temps aurait-elle aimé rester comme ça, oubliant le monde ?mais il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion d'y réfléchir. 

« _Il faut absolument qu'on rentre, dit-il en s'écartant. 

_Est-ce que tu sais où on est ? 

_J'ai l'impression que c'est le Digimonde. 

_Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? 

_Non mais je le sais comme ça, c'est tout !Avec les mystères de Laïla, je me fie de plus en plus à mon instinct…Essayons de trouver une télé pour repartir dans notre monde !Ca vaudrait mieux ! 

_D…d'accord. » 

Mais ils n'eurent pas à chercher. Ils se retrouvèrent d'un coup devant la salle du concert. 

« _Tiens ?Il suffisait de demander, cette fois !remarqua Taichi en souriant. Tu viens ? » 

Il s'immobilisa en la regardant. 

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_Tu…tu es…magnifique, dans ce kimono ! 

_Tu…tu trouves ? » 

Son kimono était blanc avec des fleurs violettes et roses-rouges et un grand ruban jaune-orangé la ceinturait. 

« _Oh !Oui ! » 

Ils entrèrent dans la salle alors bondée de monde. 

« _Ben dis donc !Ils ont du succès !lança le garçon à Takeru qui était assis. 

_Vous arrivez juste !Ils viennent de grimper sur la scène !répondit-il. » 

En effet, Yamato, Laïla et les musiciens du groupe étaient à présent prêts à donner leur première chanson. 

« _Bien. Ce soir, spéciale dédicace à tous nos amis !On va leur chanter chacun une chanson et je pense qu'ils comprendront le message !annonça Yamato. » 

C'est alors que le concert commença vraiment. 

« _Cette première chanson est pour Taichi et Sora en référence au mois de mon arrivée à Odaiba !informa Laïla. Elle se nomme _Je saigne encore_ ! » 

_Il a … le droit de poser ses mains sur ton corps_**_  
_**_Il a … le droit de respirer ton odeur_**_  
_**_Il a … même droit aux regards qui le rendent plus fort_**_  
_**_Et moi… la chaleur de ta voix tend le cœur_**_  
_**_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame, enfoncée loin dans mon âme_**_  
_**_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_**_  
_**_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort, tout ce rouge sur mon corps_**_  
_**_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_**_  
  
_**_IL aime caresser ton visage quand tu t'endors_**_  
_**_Et toi tu te permets de dire encore, encore_**_  
_**_Je sais que ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort_**_  
_**_Mais moi, mais moi je suis déjà mort_**_  
_**_Et ça fait mal, crois moi, une lame enfoncée loin dans mon âme_**_  
_**_Regarde en toi, même pas l'ombre d'une larme_**_  
_**_Et je saigne encore, je souris à la mort, tout ce rouge sur mon corps_**_  
_**_Je te blesse dans un dernier effort_**_  
  
_**_Mais je saigne encore, je souris à la mort_**_  
_**_Mais je saigne encore, tout ce rouge sur mon corps_**_  
  
_**_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_**_  
_**_Tout ce rouge sur mon corps_****

« _J'espère, Sora, que tu comprendras !dit alors Laïla après que Yamato ait sonné le dernier accord. 

_Et celle-ci, continua le blondinet, est pour Takeru et Hikari. » 

Laïla se mit à chanter : 

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors_**_  
_**_leading you down into my core_**_  
_**_where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_**_  
_**_until you find it there and lead it back home_**_  
  
_**_(Wake me up)_**_  
_**_Wake me up inside_**_  
_**_(I can't wake up)_**_  
_**_Wake me up inside_**_  
_**_(Save me)_**_  
_**_call my name and save me from the dark_**_  
_**_(Wake me up)_**_  
_**_bid my blood to run_**_  
_**_(I can't wake up)_**_  
_**_before I come undone_**_  
_**_(Save me)_**_  
_**_save me from the nothing I've become_**_  
  
_**_now that I know what I'm without_**_  
_**_you can't just leave me_**_  
_**_breathe into me and make me real_**_  
_**_bring me to life_**_  
  
_**_(Wake me up)_**_  
_**_Wake me up inside_**_  
_**_(I can't wake up)_**_  
_**_Wake me up inside_**_  
_**_(Save me)_**_  
_**_call my name and save me from the dark_**_  
_**_(Wake me up)_**_  
_**_bid my blood to run_**_  
_**_(I can't wake up)_**_  
_**_before I come undone_**_  
_**_(Save me)_**_  
_**_save me from the nothing I've become_**_  
  
_**_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead_**_  
  
_**_all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_**_  
_**_kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_**_  
_**_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_**_  
_**_got to open my eyes to everything_**_  
_**_without a thought without a voice without a soul_**_  
_**_don't let me die here_**_  
_**_there must be something more_**_  
_**_bring me to life_**_  
  
_**_(Wake me up)_**_  
_**_Wake me up inside_**_  
_**_(I can't wake up)_**_  
_**_Wake me up inside_**_  
_**_(Save me)_**_  
_**_call my name and save me from the dark_**_  
_**_(Wake me up)_**_  
_**_bid my blood to run_**_  
_**_(I can't wake up)_**_  
_**_before I come undone_**_  
_**_(Save me)_**_  
_**_save me from the nothing I've become_**_  
  
_**_(Bring me to life)_**_  
_**_I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside_**_  
_**_(Bring me to life)_****

« _C'était _Bring me to life_ !Et maintenant, on passe à _C'est vraiment toi_ !Pour notre Daisuke qui a beaucoup changé ! » 

_Quelque chose en toi_**_  
_**_ne tourne pas rond_**_  
_**_Un je ne sais quoi_**_  
_**_qui me laisse con_**_  
_**_Quelque chose en toi_**_  
_**_ne tourne pas rond_**_  
_**_mais autour de moi_**_  
_**_tout tourne si rond_**_  
  
_**_Des balles doum doum_**_  
_**_aux roues des bagnoles_**_  
_**_Au rythme tchouc tchouc_**_  
_**_du train des Batignolles_**_  
_**_Au murmure de la ville_**_  
_**_au matin des nuits folles_**_  
_**_Rien ne t'affole_**_  
  
_**_Et j'aime encore mieux ça_**_  
_**_Oui je préfère ça_**_  
_**_Oh j'aime encore mieux ça_**_  
_**_Car c'est vraiment toi_**_  
_**_Et rien d'autre que toi_**_  
_**_Non rien d'autre que toi_**_  
  
_**_Quelque chose en toi_**_  
_**_ne tourne pas rond_**_  
_**_Mais dans tes pattes en rond_**_  
_**_moi je fais ron-ron_**_  
_**_Quelque chose en toi_**_  
_**_ne tourne pas rond_**_  
_**_Mais autour de moi_**_  
_**_toi tu fais un rond_**_  
  
_**_Et les balles doum doum_**_  
_**_aux roues des bagnoles_**_  
_**_Et la vie des saints_**_  
_**_et leurs auréoles_**_  
_**_Le murmure de la ville_**_  
_**_et des ses machines molles_**_  
_**_Rien ne t'affole_**_  
  
_**_Et j'aime encore mieux ça_**_  
_**_Oui je préfère ça_**_  
_**_Oh j'aime encore mieux ça_**_  
_**_Oui j'aime encore mieux ça_**_  
  
_**_Car ça c'est vraiment toi_**_  
_**_Ca se sent, ça se sent_**_  
_**_que c'est toi_**_  
_**_Et rien d'autre que toi_**_  
_**_Non rien d'autre que toi _

Coup de guitare final. Daisuke avait les larmes aux yeux : 

« _Ils ont pensé à moi ! » 

Mais, déjà, Yamato annonçait : 

« _Et la prochaine est pour Iori qui est très mature malgré le fait qu'il ne sait pas encore certaines choses !Voici _Mao Boy_ ! » 

_Tiens je crois_**_  
_**_Que c'est à moi aujourd'hui_**_  
_**_De te montrer tout ça_**_  
_**_Comment faire pour vivre ici_**_  
_**_Mais personne je crois_**_  
_**_Ne m'a vraiment bien appris_**_  
  
_**_Laisse-moi te dire "boy"_**_  
_**_C'est difficile_**_  
_**_La vie est sale "boy"_**_  
_**_Sous ses étoiles_**_  
  
_**_Mais crois-moi_**_  
_**_Comme toi aussi parfois j'ai peur_**_  
_**_De la nuit dehors_**_  
_**_De tout ce que tu vas découvrir_**_  
_**_Ici la vie la mort_**_  
_**_Crois-moi je n'en suis pas très fier_**_  
  
_**_Laisse-moi te dire "boy"_**_  
_**_Te voir dormir_**_  
_**_C'est un peu mourir "boy"_**_  
_**_Ainsi soit-il..._**_  
  
_**_On s'en ira_**_  
_**_On nous oubliera_**_  
_**_Ainsi soit-il_**_  
_**_Et tu seras_**_  
_**_La suite de ma vie_**_  
_**_Ainsi soit-il_**_  
_**_On partira_**_  
_**_Au milieu de rien_**_  
_**_Ainsi soit-il_**_  
  
_**_Mais tu vois_**_  
_**_Un jour tu comprendras_**_  
_**_Des dieux ici ou là_**_  
_**_Que tout ça n'existe pas_**_  
  
_**_On s'en ira_**_  
_**_On nous oubliera_**_  
_**_Ainsi soit-il_**_  
_**_Et tu seras_**_  
_**_La suite de ma vie_**_  
_**_Ainsi soit-il_**_  
_**_On partira_**_  
_**_Au milieu de rien_**_  
_**_Ainsi soit-il_**_  
  
_**_Eh tu vois C'était juste pour te dire_**_  
_**_J'aimerais bien que tu me croies_**_  
_**_Qu'aussi loin que tu verras_**_  
_**_Un chemin vers moi_**_  
_**_Tu nous retrouveras_**_  
  
_**_Tu es ma vie_**_  
_**_La suite de ma vie_**_  
_**_Ainsi soit-il_**_  
_**_Tu m'as appris_**_  
_**_A sauver ma vie_**_  
_**_Ainsi soit-il_**_  
_**_On partira_**_  
_**_Fabriquer nos vies_**_  
_**_Ainsi soit-il_****

Iori n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait encore tant à apprendre ! 

« _Et là, c'est pour Koushiro et Mimi !Désolés, on a pas pu résister à imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé, quand on a appris la nouvelle !Voici _Faire des mamours_, chantée par Laïla ! » 

_Cela fait quelques heures déjà  
que je me trouve dans ce grand lit immense  
tu es tellement loin de moi  
dans ton sommeil tu bouges dans tous les sens  
et cela fait au moins 36 fois  
qu'j'apprends par cœur les dessins du plafond  
j'essaie en vain de compter les moutons  
mais je n'fais rien que d'me monter l'bourrichon  
je chuchote  
dis réveille-toi  
car moi je dors pas  
toute la soirée tu papotes  
maintenant tu dors comme une marmotte  
dis réveille-toi  
j'veux que tu m'dorlottes moi  
toute la soirée tu papotes  
et moi ...  
je voulais faire des mamours, mamours à mon amour  
je voulais faire des mamours jusqu'au levé du jour  
pff q'j'ai chaud  
si chaud, j'ouvre la fenêtre  
peut-être le vent te sortira de ton songe  
j'fredonne, je tousse, je fais n'importe quoi,  
secoue sournoisement l'édredon  
A quoi ça sert tout ça  
j'ai beau me fatiguer moi  
j'dors toujours pas, toi tu réagis pas  
J'essaie en vain de recompter les moutons  
mais je n'fais rien que d'me monter l'bourrichon  
je chuchote  
dis réveille-toi  
car moi je dors pas  
toute la soirée tu papotes  
maintenant tu dors comme une marmotte  
dis réveille-toi  
j'veux que tu m'dorlottes moi  
toute la soirée tu papotes  
et moi ...  
je voulais faire des mamours mamours, mamours à mon amour  
je voulais faire des mamours jusqu'au levé du jour  
Tu vois je voulais juste te faire des mamours  
Des mamours des mamours  
Des mamours des mamours  
Des mamours mon amour  
Des mamours des mamours  
Des mamours comme du velours  
Pourquoi pas tous les jours  
Des mamours des mamours  
Des mamours mon amour  
Je voulais faire des mamours, mamours à mon amour  
Laisse-moi veiller sur ton corps  
Ton corps si mou, normalement si fort  
Et toi ... continue... à faire semblant... que tu dors  
Tu n'dis rien, donc t'es d'accord  
Le matin...c'est la fin. _

« _Nous pardonnerez-vous ?^^En attendant, on a aussi pensé à Jyou et ses longues études en médecine !Déstresse, mon vieux ! » 

_Laisse ce qui te retient, délaisse ce qui t'appartient_**_  
_**_Détache le lien qui lentement se resserre_**_  
_**_Car cette vie t'indiffère et ne te ressemble en rien_**_  
_**_Ces rêves ne sont pas les tiens_**_  
_**_Si tu restes tu vas manquer d'air_**_  
  
_**_Refrain_**_  
_**_Il suffit de tout envoyer en l'air_**_  
_**_Je saurais comment faire je crois_**_  
_**_C'est inscrit dans nos gênes_**_  
_**_Je sais qu'on est capable de tout_**_  
_**_Envoyer en l'air, sans regard en arrière_**_  
_**_Et c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire_**_  
  
_**_Qui ose faire le pas de l'évolution_**_  
_**_Je veux seulement des visages et des corps en ébullition_**_  
_**_Pour enfin changer d'air, dans une autre dimension_**_  
_**_Venez assister ensemble au réveil d'une génération_**_  
  
_**_Qui veux seulement tout envoyer en l'air_**_  
_**_Je saurais comment faire je crois_**_  
_**_C'est inscrit dans nos gênes_**_  
_**_Je sais qu'on est capable de tout_**_  
_**_Envoyer en l'air, sans regard en arrière_**_  
_**_Et c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire_****

« _Voilà !C'était _Tout envoyer en l'air_ ! 

_Et maintenant, pour finir la dédicace, on va penser à nos deux pervers favoris Ken et Myako avec _Marylin_ ! » 

_Embrasser le garçon sur la bouche et puis se mouiller_**_  
_**_L'emmener dans le fond du couloir et puis se brûler_**_  
_**_Etre blanc être pâle se rechercher la vie se faire mal_**_  
_**_En se disant que juste après, juste après on n'le regrettera sûrement pas juste après_**_  
  
_**_Moi je veux vivre, vivre, vivre un peu plus fort_**_  
  
_**_Embrasser les filles sur les lèvres et puis décider_**_  
_**_Descendre pas à pas en bas de l'escalier encore plus bas_**_  
_**_Ne pas savoir ou l'on va trouver dans le fond_**_  
_**_Ce qu'est la vie ce que j'en sais ce qu'il faut croire_**_  
  
_**_Moi je veux vivre, vivre, vivre encore plus fort_**_  
_**_Moi je veux vivre, vivre, vivre un peu plus fort_**_  
  
_**_Et puis se sacrifier et puis se crucifier sans hommage_**_  
_**_Et puis rester cacher les corps écartés sans espoir_**_  
_**_S'abandonner ne plus jamais sans les pierres_**_  
_**_juste en fermant les yeux s'imaginer c'est dieu_**_  
  
_**_Nous on veut vivre, vivre, vivre encore plus fort _

_Nous on veut vivre, vivre, vivre encore plus fort _

« _Voilà !C'était la dernière dédicace ! 

_La prochaine chanson sera _Popstitute_… 

_OUAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!!!!!s'écria le public. » 

Yamato les regarda. 

« _ET LA PROCHAINE CHANSON, ELLE EST POUR VOUS, CE SERA POPSTITUTE !!!!!!!!! 

_OUAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » 

_Maintenant que j'ai l'âge de tout comprendre_**_  
_**_De mépriser tout ce qu'on a pu m'apprendre_**_  
_**_J'ai trop d'ennemis_**_  
_**_J'ai trop d'ennemis_**_  
_**_Comme par hasard_**_  
  
_**_Je n'ai plus envie de perdre mon temps_**_  
_**_A réciter tout ce que je sais déjà_**_  
_**_J'ai trop d'ennemis_**_  
_**_J'ai trop d'ennemis_**_  
_**_Je reste à l'écart_**_  
  
_**_Juste envie d'aller faire un tour en enfer_**_  
_**_we want to be alive_**_  
_**_Juste envie d'essayer un tour au paradis_**_  
_**_we want to be alive_**_  
_**_Juste envie d'aller faire un tour en enfer_**_  
_**_we want to be alive_**_  
  
_**_Maintenant qu'on a l'âge de tout comprendre_**_  
_**_De détester tout ce qu'on a pu apprendre_**_  
_**_On reste incompris_**_  
_**_On reste incompris_**_  
_**_Oh par ici_**_  
  
_**_Juste envie d'aller faire un tour en enfer_**_  
_**_we want to be alive_**_  
_**_Juste envie d'essayer un tour au paradis_**_  
_**_we want to be alive_**_  
_**_Juste envie d'aller faire un tour en enfer_**_  
_**_we want to be alive_****

Le public était en folie. 

« _Hé !C'est pas Johnny Hallyday !fit remarquer Laïla. 

_Oh dommage !répondit le public. 

_Ouais, mais moi, je suis mieux !risqua Yamato. 

_OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !!!!!!!!!!!!! » 

La soirée continua encore très tard mais ils s'amusèrent tous énormément. 

_To be continued… _

***

Serde :Héhé...

Laïla :Ils viennent quand, mais shippers ?

Serde :Pas d'inquiétude !C'est pour bientôt !Disons, le lendemain, après le rappel !

Sernin :Uh ?Rappel ?

Serde :Disons une journée spéciale pour les lycéens de s'inscrire aux examens de fin d'année ainsi que la remise d'un dossier spécial à ramener à la rentrée !

Matt :C'est pas un peu tiré par les cheveux ?

Serde :Disons que c'est ma façon à moi de critiquer les administrations et leur paperasse inutile !^^

Laïla :Moua, je dirais plutôt que c'est juste pour respecter ce fanart que t'arrêtes pas de regarder depuis qu'on est arrivés !Même au tout début de la fic, je suis certaine que tu le regardais déjà !

Serde :Au tout début de la fic, je l'avais pas, ce fanart !Pis, t'façon, c'est l'heure de la pub !

Matt :Vi !On voulait juste passer un ch'tit message pour dire qu'il y avait une nouvelle fic sur Kaiako et Takari dans les affaires de l'auteuse qui s'appelle Le côté obscur, fic spéciale pour les pervers en manque et pour ceux qui aiment bien le sm...

Serde :même si j'ai un chetit peu de mal !Héhé...

Laïla :Pis, y a aussi les fics de Emilie et Penguinmon (ton digimon est vraiment trop chou !^^) et y en a tellement que je me souviens plus de tous les titres !Si ça vous, dit...

Serde :Et en attendant, R/R, please !^^ 


	25. La maison du passé

Serde :OK !Enfin, niou chap !

Laïla :Réponse aux reviews :

Yume Kuroi Toshise :Pas grave alors pour tes fics...c'est la faute à l'inspi !Quand elle reviendra, tu l'engueuleras pour moi, ok ?^^pour ceux qui sont sur la photo, tu vois pas ?Tu te doutes pas ?^^Y aura les explications pluss tard, Laïla nous éclairera la lanterne dans quelques chaps. Pour mon autre fic, j'ai mis Kaiserine parce que c'est une fic sérieuse. C'est sûr que si elle étrait pas sérieuse je l'aurias ptet appelée commeuh ça. Mais merci de l'idée, ça va me donner un mon inspi à moua !^^et euh...quand tu dis fouurée, tu veux dire quoi ?^^

Emilie et Penguinmon :merci de la review et oui, Penguin,mon, t'es troo mignon !^^mais je peux savoir la tête qu'elle a, Unimon ?^^

Serde :Bah, je crois que c'est tout !^^

Matt :On met le chap ?

Serde :Allez !

***

La maison du passé 

« _Une…maison ? 

_En ruine… 

_Des…visions d'horreur ? 

_Oui, des cadavres partout ! 

_Et c'est pour ça que t'étais en retard ? 

_Mais oui !J'ai atterri comme ça, en pleine clairière !Il y avait cette vieille grande maison envahie par le lierre !J'y suis entrée et je suis allée à l'étage. Dans une des chambres, il y avait une photo bizarre !J'ai à peine frôlé les draps que ces visions sont apparues !J'ai cru que la maison était hantée et je suis ressortie en courant. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai rencontré Taichi et puis on est réapparut dans le vrai monde devant la salle de concert ! 

_Et c'est tout ?demanda Yamato. 

_Mais oui !Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? 

_Euh…ben… 

_Il s'est rien passé entre vous deux ?l'interrompit Laïla. 

_Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?Arrête de rêver ! 

_T'es rouge ! 

_Mais il s'est rien passé ! 

_Ah !Yamato !J'ai gagné ! 

_T'as gagné quoi ?interrogea Taichi. 

_Yamato, je viens chez toi, ce soir et tu m'expliques les maths ! 

_Bon, ok, d'accord ! 

_Chouette ! » 

Les autres, rien pigé… 

« _C'était juste un pari. 

_Un pari sur q… » 

Et là, le souffle divin ayant fait son œuvre, Taichi fit marcher ses neurones et comprit le pari de ses deux amis. 

« _Bande de…! » 

Il les poursuivit jusqu'au lycée où ils devaient se rendre, Sora sur leurs talons. 

« _KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!Au secours !Un fou ! 

_Je vais vous tuer ! » 

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent devant leur salle de classe. 

« _Ca me fait chier !'faut en plus qu'on soit en uniforme !Tout le monde a son dossier de réinscription ? 

_Oui ! 

_OK !Alors, on y va ! 

_Et la maison hantée ? 

_On ira tout à l'heure ! 

_OK ! » 

Un peu plus tard, les nouveaux digisauveurs avaient rendez-vous avec Taichi, Yamato, Laïla, Koushiro et Sora chez les Kamiya. Ils leur racontèrent l'aventure de la rousse. 

« _Une maison hantée ?Brrr…frissonna Daisuke. J'aime pas les fantômes ! 

_Est-ce qu'on pourrait s'y rendre ?demanda Hikari. 

_Je sais pas, répondit Laïla. Koushi, tu pourrais faire quelque chose ? 

_OK !Mais seulement si t'arrête de m'appeler Koushi, je trouve ça vraiment idiot ! 

_D'accord ! » 

Il pianota sur son ordinateur pendant dix minutes, tandis que les autres s'affairaient à la difficile tâche d'écouter cette merveilleuse musique que font les touches d'un ordi qui se fait pianoter dessus. 

« _CA Y EST !!!J'ai trouvé ! 

_Ouaich' Koushi !T'es le meilleur ! » 

Elle se reçu une chaussure dans la figure. 

« _Mé ! 

_Je t'ai dit que je trouvais ça idiot. 

_Alors ?demanda Sora. 

_C'est dans la forêt. 

_Sans blague ?! » 

Deuxième chaussure qui vole… 

« _Alors, on y va ? 

_Allez ! » 

Ils tendirent tous leur digivice vers l'écran de l'ordinateur. Aussitôt, ils se retrouvèrent devant la vieille maison. 

« _C'est étrange, elle me rappelle quelque chose, dit Laïla en la scrutant. » 

Elle y entra, suivie par ses amis. Ils passèrent dans le salon en ruine. 

« _Où as-tu eu les visions, Sora ? 

_C'est par-ici. » 

Ils montèrent à l'étage. Laïla entra dans la première chambre. Il y eut comme un souffle de vent tiède à son entrée. Le lit était complètement défait mais aucune photo sur la table de nuit. 

« _C'est la deuxième chambre, Laï. » 

Mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle était comme hypnotisée par l'endroit. Elle effleura le drap blanc et poussa un cri en tombant à genoux. Yamato accourut. 

« _AAAAARGH !!!!!Ces visions !hurla la jeune fille en se tenant la tête. Elles ne me lâcheront jamais ! » 

Le blondinet l'aida à se relever et à sortir de la pièce. 

« _OK !Maintenant, je SAIS ce qu'il se passe ici !Allons dans les autres chambres !Je VEUX voir ce qu'il s'est passé !dit-elle avec un étrange sourire aux lèvres. » 

Elle courut dans la deuxième chambre et s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, semblant ressentir le moindre mouvement spirituel. 

« _C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Cette maison était celle de nos vies antérieures. Et ces chambres abritent à présent de l'énergie pure à l'état brut. 

_Énergie pure ?Si tu nous expliquais ?fit remarquer Ken. 

_L'énergie pure est créée par les sentiments. Ici, on dirait bien que l'amour domine ! 

_Yé ??? 

_Oui !Dans ces chambres, il s'est produit tellement de… » 

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Elle mit alors sa main sur son cœur. 

« _Sora, sur la photo, tu n'as rien reconnu ? 

_Non…enfin, je crois… 

_Ca ne m'étonne pas alors que tu es eu ces visions d'horreur. C'est comme si les âmes des deux personnes qui vivaient ici s'étaient mises en colère. » 

Elle se dirigea vers la table de nuit et regarda la photo. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux en grand. Puis, elle alla se taper la tête contre le mur. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers Sora avec la photo en main. 

« _OK !OSE me dire que tu ne reconnais rien ! » 

La rousse la regarda étrangement et observa à son tour le cadre. 

« _Mais…c'est… » 

Elle avait l'air complètement déboussolé. Soudain, elle tomba à genoux, la main sur son cœur. 

« _Aïe ! 

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?s'inquiéta soudain Taichi en entrant dans la pièce. 

_…pointe…parvint-elle à articuler. » 

Il l'aida à se relever pour l'amener en dehors de la pièce. Dès qu'elle franchit le seuil, elle parut complètement rétablie. 

« _Je pense que les esprits ne vous lâcheront pas !dit Laïla. » 

Elle sortit à son tour de la pièce et se rendit dans la suivante. 

« _Héhé…ici, c'est le domaine des anges, conclut-elle après avoir ressenti les énergies de l'endroit. 

_Les anges ?demanda Ken. 

_Je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant. Il faudra d'abord régler certaines choses… » 

Elle ressortit en lançant un regard discret à Takeru. Elle voulut entrer dans la 4ème chambre mais, dès qu'elle posa son pied dans la pièce, elle fut plaquer en arrière sur le mur en face de la pièce. 

« _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BANDE DE PERVERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!hurla-t-elle en se décollant de la paroi. 

_Ca, c'est Ken et Myako, annonça fièrement Yamato. J'ai tort ? 

_Nan. » 

Elle jeta un regard exaspéré aux deux concernés. 

« _La seule énergie pure que je ne supporte pas, c'est bien celle qui flotte dans cette pièce !Non mais franchement… » 

Ils se mirent à rougir très fort. Toutes les autres chambres, au nombre de trois, contenaient à peu près la même énergie que la deuxième. 

« _Cette maison a donc le pouvoir de canaliser les énergies et de les intensifier. Les sentiments qui s'y sont déchaîné semblent s'être endormis. Mais je sens qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller. Ils ne sont pas là par hasard. Je crois qu'ils sont là pour qu'on les utilise. Quelque chose de mauvais a dû se produire pour nos vies antérieures. 

_Nos vies antérieures ?l'interrompit Crazymon. Tu veux dire que vous avez déjà vécu ici ? 

_Oui. On dirait bien que le Digimonde n'est pas un monde aussi parallèle qu'on le croit. Je dirais même que c'est une planète qui a été ensorcelée, ou un truc du genre. 

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? 

_Nous nous réincarnons toujours dans la même réalité. Alors, le Digimonde était autre chose, dans le temps. 

_Et les digimons n'existaient pas encore, alors, acheva Patamon. 

_Tu crois ? 

_Oui. Sinon, on le saurait. 

_Tu as raison. 

_Mais, dans ce cas-là…commença Veemon. 

_Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que le passé. Les vies antérieures ne décrivent pas le futur, le rassura Laïla. 

_Ouf. 

_Par contre, il faudra sûrement finir ce qui a été commencé. 

_C'est-à-dire ? 

_Nous devons découvrir pourquoi nous sommes morts dans nos vies antérieures et pourquoi la maison a gardé ces énergies. 

_C'est si grave que ça, qu'elle ait gardé ces énergies ?demanda Daisuke. 

_Au contraire !Quand on sait ce que ça représente, on peut se dire qu'on a de la chance ! 

_A ce point ? 

_Hum…quand on ressent ces énergies, on a la libido qui monte très rapidement ! 

_Ha !Quand même ! 

_En plus, nos vies antérieures ont imprimé leurs sentiments dans les murs de cette maison. Alors ça ne m'étonne pas que je ne puisse pas les supporter ! » 

Soudain, une musique, vieille, sortant d'un vinyle retentit dans le salon. Laïla tendit l'oreille et se laissa aller à l'air envoûtant. 

_Ne brisez pas mes rêves_**_  
_**_Avant que la nuit s'achève_**_  
_**_Ceux qui disent que l'amour est mort_**_  
_**_Je leur prouverai qu'ils ont tors._**_  
_**_Rendez moi mes rêves_**_  
_**_Avant que la vie s'achève_**_  
_**_Ceux qui disent que l'amour est mort_**_  
_**_Je leur prouverai qu'ils ont tort._**_  
  
_**_Je marche, près de toi_**_  
_**_T'accompagne, a ton bras_**_  
_**_Je me pare d'une robe_**_  
_**_Et tu me dérobe a tous les regards_**_  
_**_Comme sur ses vieilles photos_**_  
_**_Jaunis par le temps_**_  
_**_Fusil à l'épaule et moi chantant_**_  
_**_Chemin faisant comme les couples d'antan._**_  
  
  
  
_**_La belle époque des vraies valeurs_**_  
_**_Ou les choses du cœur_**_  
_**_Restaient sans équivoque_**_  
_**_Ou la pudeur était essentielle!_**_  
_**_Mais l'amour a notre heure n'est que substantiel_**_  
_**_Les gens qui disent que l'amour n'est plus_**_  
_**_Ne sont que des déçus_**_  
_**_C'est un détail, alors prend ma taille_**_  
_**_Fais moi danser j'ai le cœur léger._**_  
  
  
  
_**_Emmenez moi loin des villes_**_  
_**_Loin du bruit_**_  
_**_La ou tout est plus paisible_**_  
_**_Loin d'ici._**_  
  
  
_**_Ne brisez pas mes rêves_**_  
_**_Avant que la nuit s'achève_**_  
_**_Ceux qui disent que l'amour est mort_**_  
_**_Je leur prouverai qu'ils ont tors._**_  
_**_Rendez moi mes rêves_**_  
_**_Avant que la vie s'achève_**_  
_**_Ceux qui disent que l'amour est mort_**_  
_**_Je leur prouverai qu'ils ont tort._**_  
  
_**_comme ils ont tort , comme ils ont tort .... _

Elle dansait dans le salon. 

« _Laïla ? » 

Elle se réveilla d'un coup. 

« _Désolée. Cette musique porte aussi la marque du passé. Je vais essayer de voir ce qu'il s'est passé avant et je vous tiens au courant. J'ai bien l'impression que cette planète était très importante, à l'époque. 

_Ben, ça nous fait beaucoup d'émotions pour aujourd'hui !conclut Daisuke. 

_Si on rentrait ?proposa soudain Taichi. J'ai faim ! 

_Pareil pour moi… » 

Ils se regardèrent…et foncèrent à la télé la plus proche. 

Et… 

Fan :Ayayay ! 

_To be continued… _

Fan :T'es chiante ! 

Auteuse :Je sais !

***

Serde :Je ne dirai qu'un mot :REVIEW PLEASE !!!!!!!*zieux de chien battu*

Matt :'me semble que ça fait 2...

Serde :PAS GRAVE !!!é_è**** *veut ses reviews*


	26. Au bord de l’étang

Serde :OK !Alors, là, pitit chap d'intro à une série de deux ou quatre chaps (ça dépendra si je fais des OCC) consacrés à...

Laïla :On dit rien, commeuh ça, vous verrez !Même si vous avez déjà compris !^^

Serde :Alors, réponse aux reviews (yen a qu'une) :

Yume Kuroi Toshise :Ok !Pigé pour les noms et désolée d'en mettre de si compliqués !^^Et il me tarde de revoir ta connerie dans tes fics !^^Ca manque !

Laïla :Hey !On a pas de nouvelles d'Emilie et Penguinmon ?

Serde :Ben, nan !

Laïla :Mé !Pô juste !Ja veux la suite des fics !*boude*

Serde :En attendant, court chap maintenant !^^

***

Au bord de l'étang 

Il faisait déjà nuit. Taichi, Sora, Yamato et Laïla étaient couchés au bord de l'étang du parc à côté du temple à contempler les étoiles. 

« _Là, tu vois, c'est Cassiopée !Et pis là, c'est les Pléiades, et là, c'est Orion, et là, c'est- 

_T'as pas bientôt fini, Laïla ?soupira Yamato. 

_Mé ! 

_Tiens ?Une étoile filante !Fais un vœux, Taichi ! 

_Bon. » 

Laïla se leva après cinq minutes. 

« _Yamato, faudrait ptet que tu tiennes ton pari ! 

_Oh !Bon !T'es chié ! 

_Mais non !Tu vas voir !^^ » 

Elle l'aida à se relever. « Ca marche !Ca marche ! »pensa Taichi. Les deux amis s'en allèrent laissant les deux autres seuls. 

« _Il va falloir que je rentre, moi aussi !annonça soudain Sora. » 

Sa voix trahissait une profonde gêne. Elle se leva. 

« _Oh non !Pas déjà !protesta son ami en se redressant. 

_Ma mère va s'inquiéter si je l'appelle pas ! 

_Bon, je te raccompagne, alors ! » 

Il se leva à son tour. 

« _Tiens ? » 

Il n'avait pas remarqué ces petites lumières qui flottaient à hauteur d'épaule. 

« _Tu vois ?Il y a des lucioles ! » 

Il s'aperçut qu'il était complètement face à elle et elle ne semblait pas préoccupée par les merveilles de la nature :elle le fixait. Il se rapprocha. 

« _Sora, je- 

_Chhhhht…murmura-t-elle en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres. » 

Il lui prit une main de sa main gauche, posa son autre main sur son épaule et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune fille. Il pencha doucement la tête et l'embrassa. 

Derrière un buisson, Laïla et Yamato les observait. 

« _Tu vois ?Je te l'avais dit ! 

_Salope ! 

_Vi mamour ! 

_Bon, alors on va chez moi, je suppose ? 

_T'as tout compris !^^ » 

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du parc du temple. Ils marchèrent longtemps avant d'arriver à l'immeuble où habitait Yamato. 

Pendant ce temps, les deux autres tourtereaux étaient encore en pleine étreinte. Ils s'embrassaient toujours puis, pris soudain par une inspiration, Taichi commença à descendre dans le cou. Il sentit Sora tressaillir dans ses bras. Il s'arrêta tout de suite ! 

« _Sora, ça va ? » 

Elle le regarda, l'air complètement blasé. « 'FALLAIT PAS T'ARRÊTER EN PLEIN MILIEU, CRETIN !!!! »pensa-t-elle. 

« _On serait mieux chez moi, non ?On sera seuls. Ma mère est à Kyoto. 

_ ???*pige pas* (qu'est-ce que ça peut être con, un mec !!!) 

_Viens ! » 

Elle le tira par le bras en souriant. Il la suivit jusque chez elle et… 

… 

… 

… 

_TO BE CONTINUED !!!!!!_*regard sadique* 

Fan :SALOOOOOOOOOPE !!!!!!!!Ca devenait intéressant !!! 

Auteuse :La suite au prochain épisode !XD

***

Serde :OUCH !!!Besoin sérieux de concentration extrême pour écrire la fin de ce chap !Et encore pluss pour les suivants, ça va être dur !

Laïla :T'inquiète !On va t'aider, Matt et moi !

Serde :A quoi ?

Laïla :A décrire...mais à notre manière...

Serde :Uh ?*pige pas*

Laïla :...

Serde :*fait marcher son neurone**pige qu'elle est face à 2 pervers invétérés*ok, ok...planquez-vous tous !

Matt :Et uneuh chtite review d'encouragement serait pas de refus !^^ 


	27. Taiora

Sernin :Va-t-elle réussir ?

Laïla :Aura-t-elle la force ?

Matt :Aura-t-elle les mots ?

...

Serde :NAN !!!!!J'VEUX PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Myako :Allez !!A la soupe !

Kenji :Zat iz your destin !!!!!

Serde :Mais je sais mais j'y arrive paaaaaaaas !!!!!!!!!!!!!

T&S :Oh !Allez !pour nous !

Serde :Bon, je vais essayer mais éloignez les âmes sensibles !

les autres :*messes basses*Planquez-vous tous...

Serde :Réponse aux rivious !^^

Emilie et Penguinmon :Ok !Bon, si tu comprends pas, c'est normal, c'est fait pour !Et y aura des réponses dans les prochains chaps !^^

Hitomi :En effet, j'suis sadik !Xp Et, t'as oublié le kenyako !XD

Mania Inauraichu :OK !Ba, pour tes hromones, elles vont péter dans ce chap, moi j'dis !XD

***

Taiora 

« _Tu es sûre qu'il y a personne ?demanda Taichi. 

_Certaine, ne t'inquiète pas !le rassura Sora. » 

Elle lui sauta presque dessus pour l'embrasser. Heureusement, ils étaient dans sa chambre mais la jeune fille semblait plutôt insistante. Elle se pressait contre lui et essayait de le déshabiller. Mais, quand on a pas l'habitude, c'est un petit peu difficile (souvenir perso). Elle réussit tout de même à lui enlever sa veste, ce qui inquiéta encore plus son partenaire. 

« _Sora ?l'interrompit le garçon alors qu'elle tentait de lui défaire les boutons de sa chemise. 

_Taichi ? 

_Tu vas tout de même pas… 

_Et pourquoi pas ? 

_Ben…t'as ce qu'il faut ? » 

Elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête. Alors, il sourit à son tour et lui enleva son pull, découvrant ainsi un débardeur blanc plutôt moulant. Il se mit à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou tout en la serrant contre lui. Elle commença à lui enlever un, puis deux, puis trois puis tous les boutons de sa chemise sautèrent et elle caressa son beau torse musclé. Elle émit alors un faible gémissement et crispa sa main en sentant celle de Taichi se glisser sous sa jupe. 

« _Taichi… 

_Moui ? » 

Elle lui répondit par un tendre et long baiser. Elle en profita pour lui retirer sa chemise complètement. 

« _On est pas à égalité, là… 

_Nan, c'est vrai… » 

Le garçon lui retira son débardeur et son soutien-gorge sans autre cérémonie. Puis, il la reprit dans ses bras et dévora son cou encore plus, sentant sa poitrine tout contre lui. Sora gémit encore plus. Il la porta et la coucha sur le lit, tout en l'embrassant. Elle déboutonna son pantalon et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ce qui fait qu'il se retrouva en boxer (vive les boxers !*perverse spirit*). 

« _Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui a le dessus sur moi ? 

_Tu fais erreur, je suis ta prisonnière ! » 

Il lui enleva la jupe. Nous rappelons les scores :un boxer à une petite culotte, c'est-à-dire, égalité ! 

« _Dans, le tiroir, Taichi ! » 

Après avoir attraper la meilleur invention du XXème siècle, il recommença à dévorer son corps. 

« _Taichi… » 

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Il s'attaquait à son cou et il lui semblait que c'était sa zone érogène. 

« _Taichi… » 

Elle le griffait presque. Alors, se délivrant des derniers obstacles, leurs corps ne firent plus qu'un, implosant, explosant enfin hurlant leur nom jusqu'au bout de la nuit où seules les étoiles et la lune, de leurs pouvoirs divinateurs, furent témoins de leur première union.

***

Laïla OO

Sernin OO

Sora OO

Thomas OO

Tous les autres OO

Serde :O.O Wow !

Sernin :J'y crois pas !

Laïla :Elle l'a fait !

Serde :'tains !ça a été dur !

Myako :Je te comprends !

Serde :Au moins troiss emaines pour aller jusqu'au bout !*contente*R/R, please !Et, pas d'inquiétude, ya la suite dans sûrement trois emaines parce que ça va être à peu près le même types de scène !

Les autres :ARGH !!!PLANQUEZ-VOUS TOUS !!!


	28. Après des mois d'abstinence

RaR :

Mania Inauraichu :Vici la suite !Et faudrait préparer les serpillères parce que la bave va couler par terre, il me semble !^^

Emilie :Valà le prochain !^^Et contente que tu soies revenue !^^

strellita-chan :Hey !Fais gaffe que Sora t'entende pas fantasmer devant Taichi torse nu !^^Pis, c'est vrai !Ca a été dur !Trois semaines pour l'écrire, même si je m'y suis mise sérieusement qu'à la deuxième !Et pis, non, j'arrête pas !lol Va y avoir sûrement une pause au niveau couples passque j'ai eu une sale idée, là, très vieille et que je vais ENFIN mettre sur papier :Le plus grand crossover de la galaxie !

Matt :En gros :Planquez-vous tous !

Serde :mé !Il est méchant !*se plaint à laïla*

Laïla :Mé nan, il est pas méchant, mon p'tit Mattounet !Il est juste un peu taquin !*caresse les cheveux à Matt comme un toutou*

Serde&Suz :TAQUIN ?????!!

Laïla :Bah quoi ?

Kenji&Myako :On s'en fout qu'y soit méchant ou pas !Nous, on veut des scènes X !!!!!

Sernin :C'est pas vrai mais quelle bande de pervers, ces deux-là !

Serde :Kess tu crois ?j'ai fait exprès !^^

Sernin :Ouais, d'ailleurs, on s'demande bien ce qu'ils font le soir avant de s'endormir !*regard noir vers les deux concernés*

K&M :Bon, on y va ?

Serde :Allez !J'suis motivée !

Matt, Sora et Thomas (les trois terriens toulousains) :Motivés, motivés, motivés !Il faut se motiver !Motivé, motivé !...

Serde :VOS GUEULES !!!!!'faut qu'j'me concentre !

L3T :Beuh ?é_è*full traumatisés*

***

Après des mois d'abstinence 

Yamato tentait désespérément d'enseigner les fonctions affines à Laïla. Mais c'était pas gagné. 

« _Alors, tu vois, f(x), ça veut dire f en fonction de x. Tu me suis ? 

_Oui. 

_Tu dois calculer F en fonction de x. Tu suis ? 

_Oui. 

_OK, alors tu calcule F et tu as y. T'as compris ? 

_C'est quoi la valeur de x ? 

_Celle que tu veux ! 

_Alors y change en fonction de x, c'est ça ? 

_Oui ! 

_J'ai pas compris ! 

_Cé-po-vréééé……*tendance Akane Tachibana dans I'll* » 

Laïla était complètement morte de rire. 

« _M !Te moque pas ! 

_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!T'es trop tripant ! 

_J'y crois pas !Tu le fais exprès ! 

_Mais…mais non, mais pas du tout !dit-elle avec un air innocent. 

_Mouais…j'suis pas super convaincu… 

_'tains !Fait chaud ! » 

Elle enleva son pull, révélant un débardeur tout blanc, ainsi que ses formes généreuses. Le téléphone sonna. Yamato alla décrocher. Laïla en profita pour prendre la guitare électrique et jouer quelques notes dont elle connaissait le secret. Le garçon revint. 

« _C'était mon père. Il rentre pas ce soir, il y a un problème technique et ça va durer toute la nuit. Qu'est-ce que tu joues ? 

__Samba Pa-ti_. 

_C'est de toi ? 

_Nan, c'est de Santana. 

_Tu joues bien ! 

_Merci !^^ » 

Un silence s'installa, seulement troublé par la douce mélodie. Le blondinet s'assit à côté d'elle, sur le lit. Soudain, elle cessa de jouer et posa l'instrument sur son socle. 

« _Hey !Pourquoi t'arrêtes ? 

_Pour pouvoir faire ça ! » 

Elle mit ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa tendrement, tout en se rapprochant doucement de lui. Elle interrompit son geste. 

« _…je t'aime…avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. » 

Il lui répondit par un baiser encore plus tendre que le précédent. 

« _Moi aussi je t'aime ! » 

Alors, n'y tenant plus, elle recommença à l'embrasser mais avec une passion ardente, cette fois-ci. Elle déboutonna sa chemise (révélant, au passage, un corps plutôt bien foutu) et la lui retira avant de l'allonger doucement sur le lit et de se mettre à cheval sur lui avec un sourire sadique. Il se redressa pour l'embrasser fougueusement, profitant de ce geste pour mettre ses mains sous son débardeur et tenter de défaire son soutien-gorge. 

« _Dis, t'es du genre pressé, toi ! 

_Tu peux parler, toi ! » 

Pour toute réponse, elle le plaqua contre le lit et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il réussit enfin à lui défaire le soutif. 

« _Salaud ! 

_Le pire de tous ! 

_Grr…Ok ! » 

Elle enleva son haut et son sous-vêtement, révélant une forte poitrine (très) désirante. Il se redressa encore et l'embrassa. 

« _Yamato… » 

Il la coucha à sa place et dévora son corps, embrasé par la passion dévorante de l'amour. Soudain, elle l'arrêta. 

« _Yamato !J'en peux plus ! » 

Comprenant qu'il l'avait poussée à bout, après avoir récupérer la chose dans un tiroir, il lui retira enfin sa jupe et sa petite culotte et lui, ben, son jean et son caleçon, après des mois d'abstinence, ils unirent leurs corps débordant de désir et d'amour. 

_To be continued (jusqu'au petit matin^^)_... 

***

Les Ninshtrunks *yeux brillants braqués sur la fic**ne bougent pas* 

Serde :OK !Alors une ch'tite riviou, commeuh ça en passant, siouplaît...*se met à genoux*PITIEEEEE !!!!!UNE RIVIOOOOOUUUUUU !!!!

Les Ninshtrunks :Mais CHUT !!!On lit !

Serde :Depuis quand vous savez lire ?

*SHBLENGG !!!*

Serde :Aïe !La poêle de Kari, ça fait mal ! 


	29. Le lendemain

Serde :Nyahaha !!!J'ai plein d'idées, pour la suite !XDMais d'abord, RaR !!!

Emilie et Penguinmon :Bah quoi ?Moi, j'aime bien les maths !...tant que j'ai des bonnes notes !

Matt :En clair, t'aimes pas les maths depuis le début de l'année !

Serde :T'as tout compris !

Mania Inauraichu :Bah quoi ?C'est p'tet bavant mais c'est pas choquant !^^en fin, 'faut voir aussi ce que j'appelle choquant...Mais je préfère ne pas changer le classement de ma fic tout simplement passque je veux pas que FF.net supprime ma fic !Enfin, de ce côté là, ça va se calmer pendant quelques temps...jusqu'au prochain shipper !^^

Laïla :J'crois qu'c'est tout !

Serde :Alors j'y vais ?

Matt :T'y vas !

Serde :Bon.

***

Le lendemain 

C'était un petit matin ensoleillé qui illumina la chambre alors chargée de bonheur de deux tourtereaux romantiques, épuisés par la longue nuit. Elle était tout contre lui. Il la tenait dans ses bras. Ils étaient là, endormis mais heureux… Soudain, un HORRIBLE bruit le réveilla. Taichi ronchonna un peu puis prit son portable posé sur la table de nuit. Sora ouvrit un peu les yeux mais il lui fit signe de rien dire. 

« _All ? 

_Taichi !Où es-tu ?lui demanda la voix inquiète de sa mère. 

_Euh…chez un copain ! 

_Tu aurais pu prévenir, quand même ! 

_Désol ! 

_Bon, ça passe pour cette fois mais préviens-moi, d'accord ? 

_Ok ! » 

Il raccrocha et regarda tendrement sa copine encore à moitié endormie. Il lui caressa ses cheveux roux et elle émit un faible sourire mais retomba dans les vapes. 

« _Beuh ?J'y suis allé trop fort ?murmura-t-il, faussement inquiet. » 

Elle confirma par un petit hochement de tête avant de se rendormir complètement. 

Pendant ce temps, la tête de Yamato reposait sur la poitrine de Laïla. Celle-ci était déjà réveillée, contrairement à son partenaire. Elle le contemplait en train de dormir quand elle sentit son estomac crier famine. Elle grogna un peu avant de se décider à se lever. Elle avait la flème de partir à la recherche de ses habits alors elle prit la première chemise de Yamato qui lui tombait sous la main et se rendit à la cuisine silencieusement. « Y boit quoi, le matin ?Ah oui !Thé citron, comme moua !^^ »pensa-t-elle. Elle chercha les ustensiles dont elle avait besoin et, quand elle les eut trouvés, elle prépara un petit déjeuner. Elle était en train de chercher des tasses quand des bras lui entourèrent la taille doucement. 

« _Bonjour, ma chérie !Bien dormi ? 

_Vi, Yamachou, et toi ? 

_Tu ronfles comme une vieille !!! 

_Beuh ?*traumatisée* 

_Je rigole. Avec toi comme coussin, c'est facile de s'endormir !Surtout que t'es exigeante ! 

_Oui, c'est le cas de le dire ! 

_…je suis encore fatigu ! 

_Feignasse ! 

_M ! 

_A quelle heure il rentre, ton père ? 

_Je sais pas… » 

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le père de Yamato passa devant eux sans les voir mais en disant : 

« _Bonjour, Yamato et bonne nuit ! » 

Il alla dans sa chambre et s'endormit. 

« _Le pauvre !Il a dû avoir un gros problème à la Station TV ! 

_Ca lui arrive souvent ? 

_Non mais il rentre souvent tard. Par contre, l'année dernière, il y avait le fantôme de Wizardmon, un digimon ami de Gatomon, qui était venu hanté la station pour nous prévenir que Ken était gentil. 

_C'était pas une certaine histoire avec Myotismon qui s'est ramené dans le monde réel il y a quatre ans ? 

_Si. 

_P'tet que c'est ça ! » 

Il eut un regard affolé et choqué. 

« _Dis pas ça !Ca va le faire venir ! 

_Bah quoi ? 

_Ca a été dur, de le vaincre !Surtout qu'il s'était digivolvé au niveau ultime ! 

_T'inquiète !Avec la fusion, on peut vaincre presque tous les digimons !Même Malomyotismon, si tu veux mon avis ! 

_Tu connais son nom ? 

_J'ai eu des visions, je te rappelle ! 

_Ah oui !C'est vrai !^^' Désol ! 

_Y a pas de quoi ! » 

Elle lui fit un bisou. 

« _Et si on mangeait ?Je crève la dalle ! 

_Tu as le don pour casser l'ambiance, toi ! 

_Pour ton plus grand malheur ! » 

Il eut l'air vexé. 

« _Bon, on devrait s'habiller avant que mon père ne comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. 

_Non seulement, t'as raison mais en plus, j'ai la flème ! 

_Bon. » 

Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et la laissa tomber sur le lit. Après quoi, il prit sa serviette et alla faire sa toilette. 

« _Beuh ?Et moi ? 

_Ramène ta fraise ! 

_D'accord !^^ » 

Je passe les détails de ce qu'il se passa sous la douche parce que ça se résume tout simplement à la veille… 

Un peu plus tard, ils se mirent d'accord pour reprendre des forces dans un (très) grand bol de céréales accompagné d'au moins cinq tartines de nutella (vive le chocolat !!!^^). Ils faisaient la vaisselle quand le père de Yamato sortit de sa chambre, avec toujours l'air super endormi. 

« _Vous auriez pu faire un peu moins de bruit, tout à l'heure, tout de même !J'étais plus discret avec Nancy ! » 

Ils se mirent à rougir très fort tandis qu'il retournait se coucher. 

« _Dis, il est pas un peu shooté, ton père ? 

_Quoi, t'as déjà vu quelqu'un de shoot ? 

_T'es au courant que tu parles à une française, l ?EN PLUS, une ex-élève du lycée d'Auzeville ! 

_Oui, et alors ? 

_C'est un lycée de cam !(Note de l'auteuse :Je confirme !)Et pis, t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà essayé deux-trois trucs… 

_…spèce de tox… 

_Pour eux, c'était limite si j'étais sage. 

_Je vois. Les français sont des tarés ! 

_Mé-euh ! » 

_To be continued…_

***

Serde :Il est bô, mon Aishitaka, hein ?

Matt :J'vois pas l'rapport avec l'histoire !

Laïla :C'est normal, elle a tripé sur Akane Tachibvana (qu'est pas mal du tout !) dans I'll alors, ça l'a inspirée et pis elle a dessiné un mec !

Serde :Et c'est le pluss beau que j'ai jamais fait !^^

Laïla :Je suis d'accord !

Serde :OK !Ki c'est ki si colle ?

Marik :*apparaît de nulle part*Review, please !*s'en va sur sa belle Harley*

Serde *bave*

Matt :N'importe quoi !

Les autres *comprennent pas*


	30. Le vampire du passé

**True ****True ****3 ****(``````````` ****(``````````` ****4 ****7239000 ****44538900 **

Serba :AARGH !!!!J'ai plus FrontPage !!!!!!

Laïla :Au moins, tu connaitras mieux Publisher !

Serba :M'en fous !'Vuex FrontPage !!!!

Laïla :Tssss….pire qu'une gamine !

Serba :Tu peux parler, toi !En attendant, réponses aux rivious :

Emilie et Penguinmon :Ben...vici la suite !En espérant que le combat vous plaira !^^Et encore bravo pour le Dialie !^^

Strellita-chan :Euh...ben...celui-là fait 5 pages de word.^^C'était court juste parce que c'était des scènes d'amour, c'est tout !^^Et j'espère que l'action va te plaire autant que les scènes d'amour !^^

Sernin :Viii !Et maintenant….LE NIOU CHAPTER !!!Xb

***

Le vampire du pass

         « _Ken ?

   _Vi, mamour ?

   _C'est l'heure !

   _Flème…

   _T'as p'tet la flème mais j'aimerais bien me lever !

   _…(réfléchit)

   _…

   _Rien à foutre.

   _Connard !

   _Vi, mamour ! »

SHBAFF !!!

« _Mais aïeuh !T'étais vraiment obligée de me mettre une baffe dans la figure ?

   _Ça me démangeait trop !

   _Sadique !*au bord du supplice*

   _Non mais ! »

Myako se leva et se prépara à squatter la salle de bain.

« _Mais…mais…elle y va sans moi !ATTENDS !!! »

Il la rejoignit…

Je passe les détails. (mais c'est pas vrai !Je suis une perverse ou quoi ?*Oui*Fait chier !*arrête d'écouter Naheulbeuk !*Je t'emmerde !*Ça me va*)

Un peu plus tard, pas loin du parc d'Odaiba, Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke et Iori ainsi que les digimons s'impatientaient.

« _C'est pas vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent, bordel ?s'exclama Daisuke.

   _On a qu'à y aller sans eux, ils savent où c'est !suggéra Takeru.

   _NAN !!!On les attend !répondit Hikari. Comme ça, on saura de combien de temps ils sont en retard et on pourra les engueuler comme on voudra !

   _Tu as toujours de bonnes idées, Hikari !^^

   _Takeru, arrête de draguer !lança Iori. On sait très bien que tu tiens pas !

   _Mais-euh !

   _Regardez !Les voil ! »

En effet, Myako et Kenji, main dans la main, arrivaient vers eux calmement. Hikari se lança à leur rencontre.

« _BANDE DE BAKAS !!!!!!!!!!!KESS KE VOUS AVEZ ENCORE FAIT POUR VOUS METTRE AUSSI EN RETARD ??????????????CA FAIT UNE HEURE QU'ON VOUS ATTEND !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

   _Hey, du calme !

   _En attendant, il faut rejoindre les anciens au parc.

   _OK ! »

Ils se mirent en route, Takeru et Hikari racontant pour la 10 000ème fois ce qu'il s'était passé, 5 ans plus tôt, lors de leurs premières aventures dans le Digimonde (bah oui !Ils vieillissent, ils deviennent séniles !*c'est la vie, quoi !*Oui.). Ils retrouvèrent le reste des digisauveurs et se décidèrent à faire un tour du côté du centre de télévision où travaillait le père de Yamato et où Myotismon avait été vaincu. Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit sans se douter du danger qui les attendait.

         Tout avait l'air calme, sur la place quand, soudain, des gens sortirent du bâtiment en courant dans tous les sens et en criant :

« _AU SECOURS !!!!!!!UN MONSTRE !!!!!A L'AIDE !!! »

Les digisauveurs se regardèrent.

« _J'espère que ce n'est pas…commença Yamato.

   _Pas d'inquiétude, c'est sûrement Wizardmon qui est revenu pour nous prévenir d'un truc !On a qu'à entrer pis on verra !

   _OK !Et si on tombe sur un mauvais digimon ?

   _On le renverra dans le Digimonde !dit Gatomon.

   _Bien dit !

   _Alors, on y va ?

   _On y va ! »

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Ils trouvèrent le père de Yamato qui leur expliqua la situation :

« _Une ombre géante se promène dans les couloirs et s'amuse à faire apparaître et disparaître des tâches de sang sur les murs. Il arrête pas de murmurer des choses incompréhensibles.

   _OK !On y va !C'est sûrement un démon !s'exclama Laïla.

   _En avant pour l'exorcisme !s'écria Yamato, enthousiaste.

   _OUAICH' !!!

   _Mais ils sont fous ???!!s'exclama le père de Yamato. »

Nos joyeux tarés se précipitèrent sur le toit.

« _Pourquoi on va sur le toit ?demanda Jyou.

   _Non seulement, personne peut nous voir mais en plus, c'est l'endroit le plus grand du bâtiment, répondit Laïla.

   _Et on fait comment, pour qu'il vienne nous voir ?

   _Tu vas voir les pros !Avec toutes les ondes qu'il y a ici, en référence à il y a 5 ans, ça va pas être dur ! »

Elle s'avança vers le milieu du toit et commença à hurler.

« _OK !MYOTISMON !!!!ARRÊTE DE JOUER LES FANTÔMES ET RAMENE TON CUL ICI SI T'AS QUELQUE CHOSE DANS TON FROC !!!!!

   _Elle est folle ?demanda Sora.

   _Vi !répondit Yamato. »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence profond où seul un vent glacé les fit frissonner. Soudain, Crazymon poussa un cri avant d'être emportée par le vent. Une ombre glissa sur le sol et Myotismon se matérialisa devant les digisauveurs, tenant la digimon dans ses mains. Le ciel était obscurci par des milliers de chauve-souris.

« _Tss…tu n'es guère aussi maligne que tes amis. Sache que je suis le plus puissant, ici.

   _C'est ce qu'on verra !Je n'ai pas peur de toi !Et les autres non plus, d'ailleurs !Nous te vaincrons, fais-moi confiance !

   _Sans ton digimon, tu ne peux rien faire !

   _Ne t'inquiète pas !Je peux me débrouiller ! »

Elle se transforma tout de suite en démon.

« _Alors ?

   _Mft !Arrête de faire croire que tu es un vrai démon !Jette ta clé de los ou je tue ta partenaire !Quant aux autres, vous avez intérêt à faire de même avec vos digivices ! »

Elle l'observa de ses yeux rouges puis se retransforma en fille normale avant de faire apparaître une clé plus grosse que la moyenne en diamant bleu fluo qu'elle balança par terre. Les autres comprirent qu'il ne valait mieux pas vexer leur ancien ennemi.

« _Waouh !Vous êtes devenus plus dociles !

   _...

   _Je savais pas que vous étiez aussi intelligents…

   _...

   _...vous avez enfin compris à qui vous aviez à faire !Et-

   _TA GUEULE !!!

   _Boh ?*comprend pas*

   _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?lui demanda méchamment Hikari en s'avançant à la hauteur de Laïla.

   _En gros ?Toi !Et ton symbole !

   _Moi ?

   _Un archange de la lumière transformé en démon suprême des ténèbres, ça peut toujours servir dans une invasion ! »

Il tendit Crazymon à bout de bras devant lui, en la tenant par la peau de la nuque.

« _Viens donc ici et elle sera épargnée !

   _l'écoutez pas, bordel !C'est un piège !Pis, un archange, c'est plus important que moi, simple digimon de combat !En plus, c'est un vampire et-

   _Tais-toi !l'interrompit Myotismon en l'électrisant avec de la foudre écarlate dont il a le secret.

   _D'accord, répondit Hikari, je me rends mais tu laisses mes amis tranquille !

   _Pas d'inquiétude, je ne leur ferait pas de mal ! »

Puis, plus bas :

« _...Du moins, directement… »

Laïla arrêta son amie pendant que Taichi les rejoignait.

« _Hikari, tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

   _Absolument !

   _J'ai pas confiance !Il peut très bien nous détruire tous une fois qu'il t'as !

   _Je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas ici !Et puis, je suis certaine que vous trouverez une solution !Je gagnerai du temps !

   _Petite sœur, je…

   _Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien !Et s'il m'arrive quelque chose, dis à Takeru que je l'adore !

   _D'accord. »

Ses yeux trahissaient une profonde tristesse :il s'empêchait de pleurer.

« _Bon, je te fais confiance, dit Laïla »

Hikari s'avança de trois pas.

« _OK, vampire, me voici !

   _C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Il lâcha Crazymon qui galopa jusqu'à sa partenaire qui la prit dans ses bras protectivement, tandis que Hikari rejoignit le monstre. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle et la regardait machiavéliquement. La jeune fille, quant à elle, gardait un air digne, malgré la peur qui s'insinuait en elle, petit à petit.

« _Je vais sonder ton âme et tes plus profonds désirs !dit le démon comme pour savourer cet instant. »

Laïla eut alors un tilt.

« _Merde !

   _Quoi ?QUOI ??s'inquiéta Taichi.

   _J'avais pas pensé à ça !

   _MAIS QUOI ?

   _Il va utiliser à peu près la même technique que celle de Kévin !

   _KOUA ?

   _Mais je fais confiance à Hikari !Elle ne se transformera pas en démon !

   _... »

Il tourna sa tête vers sa petite sœur, une mine inquiète scotchée au visage. Myotismon la tourna alors violemment sur elle-même, non sans lui faire mal, et mit ses mains sur ses tempes.

« _Héhé…Voyons voir les péchés de ton âme… »

Elle ferma les yeux sous l'effet d'une sorte de torpeur pendant que le méchant digimon la sondait.

« _H !Tu as déjà de bonnes capacités !Tu n'as pas la violence mais tu rayonnes et ce rayonnement va me servir !De plus, je sens en toi de la discorde, tu hésites…oui, tu aimes mais tu ne veux pas l'avouer et ça t'énerves au point que tu veux tout casser…et tu as des désirs vraiment…vraiment pas innocents… »

Taichi regarda Laïla.

« _Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

   _A ton avis ?H !Ta sœur grandit, 'faut bien qu'elle passe par-l !

   _En attendant, elle réagit pas !

   _Évidemment, elle est à moitié consciente !Laisse-la faire !

   _Mais… »

En effet, la fille en question n'était pas très consciente mais elle ne dormait pas non plus. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?C'est quoi toutes ses images ?J'ai l'impression de planer…'faut que j'arrête d'écouter les conneries de Laïla, je vais finir tox…pourquoi je pense à ça ?...Pour quoi j'imagine un strip-tease ?......Mais…mais…on fouille dans ma tête ?!Mais…Peut-être que…qu'on… »

« _BORDEL DE MERDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!hurla-t-elle. »

Elle réussit à se dégager et fit un signe à Gatomon. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans une rage folle. Soudain, elles se mirent à briller d'une lueur blanche, leur silhouette se mélangèrent pour ne former qu'une seule. La clarté se dissipa, laissant apparaître une créature. Elle avait la tête de Hikari, des ailes blanches, une grande robe blanche sans manches et de très longs gants. Elle portait de grandes bottes à talons et arborait un regard impitoyable (pour l'originalité, tu repasseras !*ta gueule*)

« _Nous sommes Kangewomon et nous te battrons, Myotismon !

   _J'en doute !Personne n'a jamais pu me vaincre complètement !

   _Et les fois précédentes, alors ?demanda Daisuke.

   _J'ai été ressuscit !

   _Donc, on a déjà réussi à te vaincre !

   _Tu sais que tu m'emmerdes ?

   _Oui, ça vient du cœur !

   _Il est pas chiant, ton copain !dit le démon en s'adressant à Kangewomon.

   _D'abord, il s'appelle Daisuke, ensuite, c'est pour ça qu'on l'adore !

   _Bon, peu importe, toujours est-il que je suis plus fort que toi !

   _Y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis !

   _T'es chiante !

   _Je t'emmerde !

   _Parfaitement ! »

Il fit soudain apparaître un grand fouet rouge.

« _Foudre écarlate ! »

Elle l'esquiva.

« _Attaque macabre ! »

Les chauve-souris, mortelles, se précipitèrent vers Kangewomon mais l'évitèrent au moment d'entrer en contact avec elle.

« _C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? »

Elle fit apparaître une boule d'énergie blanche qui se mit à s'accroître jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la taille de sa tête et la balança sur son adversaire qui fut projeté contre le mur.

« _A MOI, HORDES DEMONIAQUES !!!hurla-t-il. »

Un gros nuage noir apparut dans le ciel et des créatures en sortirent. Ce n'étaient pas des digimons mais des démons comme ceux que les Ninshtrunks avaient combattu précédemment. Takeru fit un signe à Patamon.

« _On y va ! »

Ils fusionnèrent en Kangemon et la créature s'envola vers les nuées diaboliques afin de les combattre. Laïla put alors se transformer en démon tandis qu'elle digivolva Crazymon en Ariamon. Puis, elles suivirent Kangemon afin de l'aider.

« _'faudrait ptet qu'on y aille, non ?suggéra Demiveemon.

   _Non, c'est bon, ils sont assez forts !Il vaut mieux garder des forces pour après, répondit Daisuke. »

Pendant ce temps, le combat entre Kangewomon et Myotismon faisait rage. Tandis qu'il utilisait ses fouets de sang et ses chauve-souris, elle évitait toute attaque et lui envoyait des rayons de lumière qu'il réussissait quand même à esquiver.

« _Ils sont de force égale, s'exclama Myako en observant la scène. Il faudrait en profiter pour faire basculer la balance à notre avantage !

   _OK !T'as une idée ?répondit Daisuke.

   _C'est un vampire, non ?

   _Oui, et alors ?

   _Il doit pas aimer les crucifix et l'ail !

   _Bonne idée mais, t'as les ingrédients ?

   _Nan.

   _Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'elle essaie le corps à corps ?suggéra Iori.

   _Pas bête !En plus, ces trucs-là sont sensibles aux pieux dans le cœur !

   _OK !Kangewomon !

   _Tu vois pas que je suis occupée ?

   _Oui mais vas au corps à corps avec un pieux !

   _... ?...Bonne idée !Je prends note ! »

En prenant soin d'éviter une autre Attaque Macabre, elle se précipita vers un échafaudage de l'immeuble d'à côté afin d'arracher un morceau de planche en bois avant de retourner au combat contre Myotismon. Celui-ci, ne se doutant pas du plan de la créature, envoya une autre attaque.

« _Foudre Écarlate !

   _Abruti ! »

Elle profita de sa concentration sur son attaque pour se rapprocher de lui et parvint à lui planter le pieux dans le cœur. Juste avant de disparaître, il réussit à lancer une dernière Attaque Macabre qui atteignit de plein fouet son but. Après quoi, il se désintégra en poussière. Mais Kangewomon fut projeté en arrière, dépassa le plafond de l'immeuble TV et tomba dangereusement dans le vide où des dizaines de personnes s'étaient rassemblées pour voir ce combat de titans. La chute était si vertigineuse qu'elle ferma les yeux et ne réussit pas à se servir de ses ailes mais, à seulement quelques mètres du sol, quelque chose la rattrapa. Elle regarda son sauveur. C'était Kangemon.

« _Ça va ?

   _Euh… »

Elle se sentit d'un coup toute bizarre tandis qu'il la ramena au sommet du bâtiment où tout le monde s'inquiétait sérieusement.

« _Ben dis donc, s'exclama Laïla tandis qu'il atterrissait, tu rendrait mon pote Harry complètement jaloux, l !

   _Gn ???*comprend pas*

   _Je vous présenterez, un de ces jours…*air mystérieux* »

Yamato s'avança vers elle.

« _Ça va, mon béb ?

   _Beuh ! »

Elle lui tira la langue.

« _J'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça !

   _Mais tu sais très bien que j'adore t'emmerder !

   _Salaud !

   _Vi mamour !

   _Mais je vais le tuer !C'est pas possible ! »

Pendant cette petite séance de taquinage, Kangewomon se mit à briller et Hikari et Gatomon refirent deux. Elles étaient endormies mais semblaient sereines. Kangemon aussi se dédoubla mais Takeru et Patamon étaient bien éveillés.

« _Va falloir quelqu'un pour éviter qu'on nous course, annonça Laïla. Takeru, tu t'occupes de porter Hikari et Gatomon avec Jyou jusque chez lui pour qu'il vérifie que tout va bien en passant par les escaliers de service. Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro et moi, on s'occupe des guignols en bas pour les empêcher d'encercler tout l'immeuble. Tous les autres, vous allez avec Jyou. Et les digimons, vous vous faites tous petits et vous les suivez discrètement.

   _Mais-euh !C'est moi, le chef, d'habitude !s'exclama Taichi.

   _Mais non !C'est moi, maintenant !s'écria Daisuke.

   _VOUS M'ECOUTEZ ET VOUS DISCUTEZ PAS !!!!!!les gronda Laïla.

   _Sir yes sir !*salut militaire* »

Ils suivirent donc tous les plan de la frenchie. Afin de faire diversion, les Anciens firent croire aux journalistes d'en bas qu'il y avait un monstre énnnoooooorme sur le toit et qu'il fallait appeler l'armée avant de tenter quoique ce soit tandis que les autres, suivis de près par leurs discrets digimons, allèrent chez Jyou.

To be continued…

***

Serba :Waaah...j'ai enfin trouvé une suite !Niark niark niark !XD

Laïla :Holà !J'ai peur !!!

Serba :Je vais enfin écrire la suite de XSara !*contente contente*Et Kyo, c'est trop bien !^^Au fait, j'ai p'us de nouvelles de Kyuushy et TDPOTBP !Où c'est qu'elles sont passés, mes folles martyriseuses de persos de ygo favorites ?BOUHOUHOOOUUU !!!!J'veux des nouveeeeeeeeelles !!!*pleure*


	31. Le choc

**True ****True ****3 ****(``````````` ****(``````````` ****3 ****5759958 ****8892078 **

Serba :Héh

Matt :Hhi…

Laïla :Haha…

Insector Haga :Hyoohyo-

Les autres :TA GUEULE !!!!

IH :Beuh ?*traumatisé*

Serba :Réponse aux reviews :

Emilie et Penguinmon :Ben...vici la suite !^^Merci du compliment !^^

Matt :Et maintenant...La suite !!!8b

***

Le choc

              « _Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie quand elle dort !s'exclama Takeru en regardant Hikari inconsciente.

   _Ah oui !Avec ses petites pattes blanches repliées contre elle !fit Patamon en faisant pareil avec Gatomon. »

Daisuke et Demiveemon les observaient.

« _Ils sont vraiment accros, remarqua le garçon.

   _Ouais, répondit le digimon.

   _Tu crois qu'ils vont les avoir ?

   _Je sais pas. On parie ?

   _Nan, je suis certain qu'elle va craquer !Ça fait trop longtemps que je relève des preuves !

   _T'es sûr que t'es pas jaloux ?

   _Oui. Mon cœur appartient à Meiling, même si elle ne le sait pas encore !

   _Et tu comptes lui dire quand ?

   _Jamais. Je suis pas fait pour ça.

   _T'as vraiment pas de chance !

   _Je sais. »

Pendant ce temps, Jyou surveillait l'entrée de l'immeuble afin d'attendre les autres qui n'allaient pas tarder, en compagnie de Mimi qui était plutôt inquiète :

« _J'espère qu'il ne leur ai rien arriv !

   _Ne t'inquiète pas, tu les connais !Ils se sortiraient de n'importe quel pétrin ! »

Et dans l'appart, les deux pervers tourtereaux préférés d'Émilie (Ken et Myako pour les caves qu'avaient pas compris*H !Soit plus gentille !*J't'emmerde !), Iori les observait et ça le blasait encore plus qu'avant :

« _C'est pas vrai !Ils jouent encore aux léchouilles !Y font que ça !Ils s'aiment à ce point ?

   _Ben, demande-leur, suggéra Armadillomon.

   _Nan, quand même pas !Mais n'empêche que j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils ressentent.

   _J'sais pas, je suis jamais tombé amoureux, répondit le digimon.

   _Moi non plus. Et Takeru qui pète un câble !J'espère seulement qu'il va pas faire de bêtises !

   _Oh !Il est sage, tout de même !

   _Ça dépend. »

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une bande de tarés pliés en deux tellement ils riaient.

« _Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait, ceux-l ? »

Mais Hikari se réveilla alors tout le monde se serra autour du lit de Jyou pour la voir. Le docteur de service s'y opposa et demanda à tout le monde de s'éloigner le temps qu'il l'examinait. Après quoi, Takeru fit la course avec Taichi et Laïla afin d'aller la voir. Mais le grand frère fut le plus fort.

« _Comment vas-tu, p'tite sœur ?

   _Comme une poupée disloquée, répondit-elle calmement.

   _ ??? »

Elle avait l'air comme endormi et vide.

« _Je suis tombée ?

   _Tu ne te rappelles pas ?

   _Je ne sais pas. Il y a plein d'images et-

   _Il faut alors que tu te reposes, l'interrompit Laïla. La découverte de nouveaux pouvoirs peut parfois provoquer un choc psychologique. Il faut juste que tu restes au calme durant quelques temps et évite de draguer ou de te faire draguer.

   _Comment tu peux affirmer tout ça, toi ?lui demanda Jyou.

   _C'est un domaine que je maîtrise. Surtout qu'Hikari doit avoir pas mal de pouvoir et c'est plutôt dur à l'adaptation. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Takeru.

   _Ah oui ?

   _Vous vous souvenez comment il est devenu sombre ?

   _Heu……ouais !

   _Ben, c'est à cause de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, ça l'a changé et je sais pas si ça sera pareil pour les autres car je ne pense pas que leurs pouvoirs seront plus puissants. Enfin, bon, on verra !En attendant, pas d'action jusqu'à la rentrée !Compris, Hikari ?

   _Heu…ben…

   _Il faudrait quelqu'un pour te surveiller. Étant donné que tu es la sœur de ton frère, je suggère que ce soit Takeru.

   _Heu, bon, d'accord, si tu veux.

   _Oki, Takeru ?

   _Oui, mon général !*salut militaire* »

Hikari éclata de rire.

« _Par contre, le rire, tu peux !

   _Super ! »

Et…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Fans :TO BE CONTINUED !!!!

Auteuse :Et naaaan !!!FIN !

Fans :Beuh ?

Auteuse :Vous êtes le maillon faible, au revoir !

Fin…de cette fic.


	32. Message de fin

Hahaha !!!Vous croyiez vraiment vous débarrassez facilement de moi ??

Fans :NAN !!!ON VEUT LA SUITE !!!

Pas d'inquiétude, vous l'aurez dans la deuxième partie de cette fic :Rencontre avec le troisième type-euh, je veux dire, Le monde d'XSara, et non, ce ne sera pas en rapport avec la voiture !^^En attendant, merci pour vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment plaisir !^^Aujourd'hui, j'en ai comptée environ 67. Encore merci et à la prochaine fic !!Avec de nouveaux persos encore plus déjantés que Laïla, la découverte d'un pendentif bizarre mais qui va bien emmerder Iori (pov' gars !) plus la véritable identité de Génaï qui viendrait du même endroit que Laïla, même si vous savez pas encore de où elle vient, et je vais me la fermer passque je vais encore donné des spoilers !^^

Serpentine, la barbare


End file.
